Il suffit d'une fois
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago.

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : Je n'en sais absolument rien, pour l'instant il y a 9 chapitres écrit.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

__

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Drago**

Ouvre les yeux, clame-toi. Respire. Calme, calme Drago Lucius Malefoy, calme. Il ne va rien t'arriver, tu es en sécurité, à Poudlard. Tout va bien, l'autre taré est mort. Tu ne le verras plus jamais, plus jamais il ne te fera du mal, plus jamais tu verras son regard sanguinaire, plus jamais tu n'entendras son rire de psychopathe, plus jamais. Ta famille est en sécurité. Ta mère est au manoir, en sureté. Ton père à Azkaban en attente de son procès, environ sain et sauf. Tout va bien. Ouvre les yeux, réveille toi et reprend toi un peu.

Doucement, j'obéis à ma conscience, j'ouvre les yeux et mon regard tombe sur les rideaux verts de mon lit à baldaquin.

Tout va très bien. Maintenant lève-toi.

Lentement, je me désentortille de mes couvertures. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai le sommeil plutôt agité. Je sors de mon lit, ramasse quelques affaires dans ma valise et vais me doucher avant que mes camarades de dortoir se réveillent.

L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps me détend et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Quel idiot je fais, avoir peur d'un souvenir. D'une chose disparue, oubliée, sans laisser de trace. Enfin pas vraiment…

Mon regard se pose sur mon avant bras gauche, souillé à jamais par la Marque des Ténèbres. Cette horreur n'a pas disparu à la mort de l'autre taré. Elle est restée là, bien noire, salissant ma peau pâle. Mais plus jamais elle ne me brûlera, plus jamais. Elle restera froide, comme si ce fragment de ma peau était mort.

Je détourne les yeux. Il ne vaut mieux pas ressasser ces souvenirs-là. Je finis de me laver puis je m'habille. Une fois prêt j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir, pousse un profond soupire pour évacuer un surplus de tension et je range mes émotions au placard pour laisser place à mon habituel masque de froideur. Finalement, je retourne au dortoir fin prêt pour la journée. Mes compagnons sont réveillés et se battent pour la salle de bain. Je les ignore royalement comme chaque matin et vais préparer mes affaires avec le plus grand soin. Eh oui, un Malefoy prend soin de ce qui lui appartient, ce qui inclut sa personne bien entendu.

-Bon, Drago, tu bouges un peu ?

Ce cher Blaise Zabini n'a jamais compris qu'il faut se laisser désirer. Je souris moqueur.

Tu vois Drago tout va bien, la petite routine bien huilée est toujours là. Et rien ne pourra plus la briser.

Je ferme mon sac, me redresse et réponds à mon ami :

-Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

-C'est pas trop tôt, grogne Théodore Nott.

Je ricane. Eh oui, être parfait ça prend quand même un minimum de temps. On descend dans la salle commune, suivi de Goyle qui est plutôt… éteint depuis la mort de Crabbe.

Crabbe… Je ne vais quand même pas me la jouer mélodrame pour cet imbécile. Si ce foutu Potter n'avait pas le syndrome du héros suicidaire, j'aurais cramé dans le Feudeymon qu'il a invoqué.

Je chasse ces pensées pour le moins dérangeantes de me tête.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les filles se précipitent vers nous. Et irrémédiablement, Pansy vient s'accrocher à mes basques. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux envieux et minaude à mes côtés. Mais bon, je ne l'écoute même plus, je sais ce qu'elle me veut. Mais il est strictement hors de question que je le lui accorde. Elle peut toujours espérer. Blaise me jette un regard quelque peu mauvais. Forcément, il l'aime, cette dinde de Pansy Parkinson. Je lui souris et il se renfrogne. C'est tellement amusant de jouer avec cette corde sensible, pour peu j'accorderai à Pansy une nuit avec moi. Mais bon, Blaise est mon ami et il est hors de question que je laisse entrer cette dinde dans mon lit. De plus, ça serait VRAIMENT méchant, je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire et il y en a un autre que j'aime pousser à bout. Potter, Saint-Potty, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-survécu, Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Enfin bref, Celui-qui-a-des-surnoms-à-la-con, eh bien, celui-là, j'adore le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'est vrai qu'il m'a sauvé la vie j'aurais pu lui être reconnaissant mais non. Un Malefoy n'est reconnaissant qu'envers lui-même. En plus faire chier Potter fait partie de ma routine et je ne vais pas la changer pour si peu.

**POV Harry**

Ma vie me semble fade, fade comme cette courgette que Dean est en train de manger. Fade n'est peut-être pas le mot juste. Triste, ennuyeuse conviendraient mieux. Pourtant je croyais sincèrement qu'en tuant Voldemort ma vie deviendrait enfin calme et heureuse. Mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un nœud permanent dans la gorge. Il m'empêche de rire, de manger normalement. Manger de toute façon me donne envie de vomir. Personne ne s'en soucie. Hermione et Ron vivent le parfait amour et les autres m'ont très vite oublié. Ils avaient besoin d'un héros dans les temps sombres, de guerre, mais maintenant que tout est fini, je gêne.

J'aurais pu aimer cette situation, après tout je n'avais jamais apprécié la célébrité. Le problème, c'est lui !

Tout est de sa faute !

La seule chose que je ne regrette pas de cette guerre, c'est d'avoir sauvé Rogue. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui avais sauvé la vie. Après tout je le détestais et je ne lui devais absolument rien. Mais le voir agonisant de ses blessures dues à Nagini m'avait poussé à le soigner. Je n'avais jamais appris la médicomagie, elle m'était venue naturellement. En tout cas, cela plus les souvenirs qu'il m'avait montré de lui et de ma mère, nous ont rapprochés, à la grande horreur de Sirius. Mais un baiser et quelques caresses de Rémus l'ont rapidement calmé. L'estime de Sev pour moi a monté lorsque mon « intelligence » a dépassé celle d'Hermione. Pas que je me suis trouvé une soudaine passion pour les études, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je passe mon temps à lire d'énormes bouquins ou à travailler ou à discuter avec Sev et Rem's. Je suis devenu un vrai intello.

Après cette horrible guerre, mon monde s'est effondré. J'ai arrêté mes études d'Auror. J'ai vu assez d'horreur, de morts pendant les années passées. Maintenant le veux devenir Médicomage. Rogue m'aide beaucoup sur cette voie, il dit que j'ai le don. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu lui sauver la vie sans m'en rendre compte.

Je massacre mes œufs brouillés avec application et les éparpillent dans mon assiette. Faire croire qu'on mange, sans manger est un art difficile. Je suis très doué à ce jeu, pas d'excuse à donner et pas d'inquiétude étouffante.

Je soupire et me lève. Je me dirige en cours de sortilège. Mes deux amis me suivent en se tenant la main. Ginny et moi nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Notre relation est au point mort. On ne s'embrasse même plus. Je sais bien que le problème vient de moi, je ne l'aime plus, si une fois je l'ai aimé. Elle est comme une petite sœur.

Je sors difficilement de mes pensées noires et prends des notes sur la leçon.

**POV Drago**

Finalement, on arrive dans la Grande Salle et après un rapide petit déjeuner équilibré, forcément. On se retrouve en cours d'histoire de la Magie.

Pendant que la moitié, que dis-je, les trois quarts des élèves roupillent, je prends studieusement des notes. Je ne suis pas le meilleur élève de Serpentard pour rien.

-Dis-moi Drago, me lance Blais d'une voix ensommeillée. Qui va être ta prochaine proie ?

Je ricane. Ne me dites pas qu'il se fait du souci pour Pansy, c'est pitoyable.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'y toucherais pas, je lui réponds. Alors je ne vais pas y toucher.

-Mouais, fait-il pas convaincu. Et depuis quand tu es devenu loyal.

-Ce n'est pas une question de loyauté. C'est juste que je ne le ferais pas. Un point c'est tout. Rassuré ?

-Moui, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je réfléchis. Dans notre langage, les 'proies' sont les personnes que je mets dans mon lit, fille ou garçon. Bien sûr, mon tableau de chasse est bien rempli. Je n'accorde souvent qu'une seule nuit, parfois deux si c'est un bon coup. J'aime ce petit système, après tout, je suis jeune et je foisonne d'hormones. Il faut bien que je me dépense un peu.

Bon, reprenons, qui va être ma prochaine conquête ? La dernière était une Gryffondore pas très intelligente dont je me rappelle même plus le prénom. Si il y a une chose que je dois bien reconnaître à ces stupides lions, même si ça m'arracherait la gorge de le dire à haute voix, c'est que question bestialité ils sont les champions. Eh oui, j'ai fait des comparaisons entre maison. Les Poufsouffles sont très doux, un peu trop peut-être, les Serdaigles sont inventifs, les Gryffys bestiaux et nous, les Serpentards, nous sommes…volatiles. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dorloter, enfin si mais pas de cette façon, en plus ils sont vraiment collants, les blaireaux. J'ai déjà fait des galipettes avec tous les Serpentard baisables, je ne suis pas pédophile ni zoophile. Reste plus que les lions ou les aigles…

-J'aimerais bien me choper un Gryffy mâle, j'ai jamais testé. Ça peut être intéressant.

Blaise hoche la tête et je me re-concentre sur le cours. Je réfléchirai plus tard à ma nouvelle proie, j'ai le temps, l'année vient à peine de commencer.

Enfin, le cours est fini. Direction les potions. Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres. Qui dit potions dit Gryffonfors et qui dit Gryffondors dit Potter. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Pour une fois, les Gryffys ne sont pas encore là. Je ricane, c'est que je commence à apprécier ces rencontres, ça ne va pas du tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la belette et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de petite amie arrivent, suivi de Potter le nez dans un livre. Je ricane.

-Eh, Potter, fait pas semblant, on sait tous très bien ici que tu ne sais pas lire, je lui balance d'une voix mauvaise.

Et bien sûr, cette enflure ne bronche même pas et ça m'énerve. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait mais depuis quelque temps il ne réagit plus. J'ai la vague envie d'aller le secouer comme un cocotier, en lui hurlant dessus mais de un, un Malefoy sait se tenir et de deux, Rogue a ouvert la porte de son cachot. Mais ne pouvant rester sur un échec, en passant devant lui je lui chipe son livre et l'emporte jusqu'à ma paillasse. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il me rafle toujours le Vif d'or sous le nez dans les airs mais je suis sûr qu'au sol je suis plus rapide que lui. Et cette andouille soupire et va s'installer ! Je détourne la tête et sors tranquillement mes affaires. Peut-être que le sortilège Doloris fera réagir cette vieille loque de Potter. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que les profs apprécient, même Rogue n'apprécierait pas, depuis que notre Héros national lui a sauvé la vie, ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire. Mon cher parrain est passé du côté obscure et il se comporte normalement avec le balafré. Traître ! Est-ce que j'ai changé moi ? Non. Est-ce que je lèche les bottes de Saint-Potty ? NON ! Je l'emmerde profond Potter, je le fais chier. Et en retour, il me fait chier !

Respire, Drago, respire. C'est pas le moment de t'énerver, concentre toi sur le cours.

J'obéis docilement à ma conscience. Après tout je suis quelqu'un de raffiné, qui n'explose pas de rage en public. C'est d'un mauvais gout.

**POV Harry**

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortons enfin de cette salle surchauffée pour nous diriger vers une, beaucoup plus froide. Nous descendons les marches jusqu'aux cachots.

Je ne ressens plus du tout l'envie de sécher ces cours-là, ils sont devenus essentiels à mon bien-être. C'est une des choses qui m'empêche dans tomber dans le gouffre.

Je traine derrière Hermione et Ron en lisant un livre sur la médecine magique, qui est écrit en fourchelangue. Je suis encore capable de lire et parler cette langue, malgré le fait que la partie de Voldemort en moi soit morte. J'en suis dans un chapitre passionnant sur les divers poisons, lorsqu'une voix mauvaise me coupe dans ma lecture :

-Eh, Potter, ne fais pas semblant, on sait tous très bien ici que tu ne sais pas lire.

Malefoy, celui-là toujours les mots qui réconfortent. Heureusement j'ai dû m'entraîner longtemps pour réussir à l'ignorer, donc je ne réponds même pas à sa pique. Aucon muscle, aucune différence, personne ne remarque que j'ai entendu cette tirade blessante.

La porte s'ouvre et Rogue nous fait entrer. Au moment où il passe devant moi, Malefoy me vole mon livre. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie de lui demander de me le rendre. Je soupire et vais m'asseoir en sortant mes affaires.

Malefoy, tout cela est de sa faute. Si son copain Crabbe n'avait pas mis le feu, si ce feu n'était pas devenu incontrôlable, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le sauver et de découvrir par la même occasion mes sentiments à son égard. Toute cette haine cachait en vérité un sentiment plus profond, comme… l'amour ? Je me hais de penser ça, mais il n'y a aucun doute. Lorsque je l'ai su en danger, mon cerveau n'avait émis qu'une seule et pitoyable phrase compréhensible :

« Sauve-le ! »

Rien que le fait de l'imaginer mort m'avait déchiré le cœur.

Il faut que je me concentre sur le cours de Sev, parce que même s'il a arrêté de me crier dessus, il n'aime pas qu'on ne suive pas ses explications. Je me plonge dans mon chaudron.

**POV Drago**

Une fois mon dîner (Nda : nous sommes suisses donc notre dîner correspond au déjeuner français) fini, je vais me réfugier sur la tour d'astronomie. La vue y est tout simplement magnifique. Et de là, on peut voir de splendide coucher de soleil. Oui, je sais apprécier les belles choses. Je sors de mon sec le livre que j'ai volé à Potter. Je peux bien y jeter un coup d'œil, ça va tuer personne. Je l'ouvre au hasard et tombe sur un langage totalement incompréhensible. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne reconnais pas cette langue. Ça m'intrigue, pourquoi est-ce que ce Gryffy lit des livres dans un drôle de langage ? C'est promis, demain je ferai des recherches.

**Merci de laisser de petites reviews aux petites auteuses qui vous font les yeux doux… Enfin bref, on espère que vous aimez et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Publié le 4 août 2011.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et… (on ne va pas gâcher la surprise XD)

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres prévu, le dernier est en cours d'écriture.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : On découvre nos deux personnages chéris qui refont leur 7e année à Poudlard. Harry déprime fortement et Drago fait chier son monde même si il reste marqué par les événements de la guerre.

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

__

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Drago**

Rien, absolument rien. Ça fait plus de 2 heures que je cherche et je n'ai strictement rien trouvé. Maudit soit Potter et son fichu bouquin écrit en je ne sais pas trop quelle langue. Pourquoi faut-il que cet imbécile me nargue même quand il n'est pas là ? J'ai envie de hurler de rage mais je me contrôle en lançant un regard noir au livre. J'en ai trop marre. Je prends mes affaires, le bouquin maudit et sors de la bibliothèque.

Et à ma grande surprise, je croise Potter dans le couloir. D'une voix glaciale je l'apostrophe.

-Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas notre Héros. Alors tu as perdu tes deux amis ?

Cette enflure m'ignore royalement et continue son chemin. Raaaaa. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça.

-Hey, Potter, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à répondre quand on te parle, je réplique acide. Oups, c'est vrai j'oubliais… Ils sont morts.

D'accord, c'est un coup bas mais il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre en rogne. Je souris quand je le vois se figer. Enfin une réaction digne de sa part. Je m'apprête à enfoncer le clou quand il se retourne et m'envoie son poing en plein figure. Sous le choc je titube. La vache c'est qu'il a de la force ! Je pose une main sur ma joue. L'enfoiré ! Je vais avoir un bleu. Puis perdant mon self-control je lui hurle dessus :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends espèce de crétin fini !

Il se crispe, me regarde et tourne les talons.

Ce petit con va quand même pas ENCORE s'esquivé. Si ? Eh ben moi je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. Je le rattrape, l'agrippe par l'épaule et le force à se retourner. Avant de lui crier une nouvelle fois dessus.

-Ça te dérangerai vraiment de me répondre quand je te parle ? Tu as été élevé ou bon sang ? Chez les Moldus ?

Il me jette un regard blasé et me répond oui. Il se fout de moi là ou quoi ! Il s'écarte. Hors de moi je le plaque contre le mur en l'attrapant par se chemise.

-Oui ! Oui ça te dérange de me répondre. Tu te fous de moi Potter.

Son manque de réaction presque quotidien me revient en tête et sans plus de cérémonie je le gifle. Bon, là j'ai perdu toute ma classe naturelle mais ça a peu d'importance sur le moment ce qui compte c'est faire réagir cette loque. Il me regarde ébahi, ses yeux trop verts grands ouverts. Ah, bah, voilà, c'est déjà mieux que son habituel regard amorphe. Puis il détourne le regard. Je le plaque un peu plus fort contre le mur.

-Enflure, je lâche. C'est trop compliqué d'avoir un minimum de politesse.

D'accord, d'accord, j'admets que c'est du n'importe quoi. Mais il m'énerve ! Il me refait le coup de l'indifférent et me dit :

-Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

-Ah ben, voilà il y a du progrès Potter. Tu prends enfin la peine de faire attention à ma de présence.

Je jubile, ce petit con a enfin réagit. Je décide pousser un peu plus loin.

-Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'excuse pour ton comportement offensant !

Après tout, je suis préfet, j'ai bien le droit à du respect, même de la part des Gryffondors.

Je fixe Potter un moment et il ne réagit pas. Je crois que je vais exploser tellement il m'énerve. Je veux qu'il réagisse, je veux le faire sortir de ses gondes. Et là, sur le moment, j'ai deux options qui s'offrent à moi : le sortilège Doloris ou alors… Dans un accès de rage, à moins que ça soit de la folie ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je plonge sur ses lèvres avec dureté et commence à l'embrasser sans ménagement. Si là, il n'a pas la plus infime réaction je le jette dans le lac.

**POV Harry**

Le lendemain après-midi, comme je n'ai pas cours, je vais dans le bureau de Lupin. Il est redevenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'en suis heureux, il a été pour moi le meilleur prof dans cette manière, dite maudite.

-Alors comment se passent tes cours ?

-Plutôt bien, réponds-je. Et comment va Sirius ?

-Bof, il commence à avoir des nausées, mais il tient le coup.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire, révèle-je rêveur. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout enceint. J'espère qu'il ne va pas devenir complètement gâteux.

Rémus rit légèrement et dit d'un ton dramatique :

-Trop tard ! Il commence déjà à caresser son ventre en parlant à notre « chiot » comme il dit. Et toi avec Ginny comment ça va ?

-Bof, pas très bien.

-Ah ! Les femmes.

S'il savait… Un sourire triste se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je change rapidement de sujet pour penser à autre chose qu'à mon cœur en miette.

Plus tard je quitte son bureau et me dirige dans ma salle commune. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends compte de la présence de Malefoy que lorsqu'il me lance d'une voix glaciale :

-Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas notre héros. Alors, tu as perdu tes deux amis ?

Je le regarde même pas et passe à côté de lui en continuant mon chemin. Malheureusement il n'en reste pas là et me fait un coup bas.

-Hey Potter, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à répondre quand on te parle. Oups, c'est vrai j'oubliais… ils sont morts.

Je me fige. Comment ose-t-il parler de mes parents ?

Sans réfléchir plus loin, je me retourne et lui envoie mon poing dans sa belle gueule d'ange. Il titube en arrière et pose sa main sur sa joue. J'avoue que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Ma résolution de l'ignorer vient d'éclater en mille morceaux. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Il me hurle :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends espèce de crétin fini ?

Je serre le poing. Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle. Je le regarde et tourne les talons. Mais il m'agrippe par l'épaule, me retourne et me crie :

-Ça te dérangerait vraiment de me répondre quand je te parle ? Tu as été élevé où bon sang ? Chez les moldus ?

Je le regarde blasé.

-Oui !

Je m'écarte pour qu'il n'est plus de prise sur moi, qu'il ne me touche plus. Il est furieux et me plaque contre le mur en agrippant le col de ma chemise.

-Oui ? Oui ça te dérange de me répondre. Tu te fous de moi Potter.

Et là sans attendre, il me gifle. Je n'ose même pas y croire. Il m'a donné une baffe. Je le regarde ébahi, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Ses beaux yeux gris-bleu lancent des éclairs, on dirait qu'un ouragan a lieu. Je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas le voir, je veux qu'il parte. Il m'écrase encore plus contre la paroi. Il ne peut pas me lâcher, non ?

-Enflure. C'est trop compliqué d'avoir un minimum de politesse.

Je reprends mon masque d'indifférence et dit, en ne prenant pas en compte les picotements qui courent le long de mes vertèbres.

-Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

-Ah, ben voilà, il y a du progrès Potter. Tu prends enfin la peine de faire attention à ma présence. Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'excuses pour ton comportement offensant.

Ne pas réagir ! Ne pas réagir ! Ne pas réagir ! Je fais en sorte de me détendre. Je ne le regarde toujours pas. Ne rien dire, l'ignorer. Respire calmement. Enfin, j'ai retrouvé ma plénitude.

C'est à ce moment que Malefoy se jette sur mes lèvres et commence à m'embrasser sans pitié. Mes neurones se déconnectent dans un bel ensemble. Je ne sens que sa bouche sur la mienne. Ma conscience essaie de m'avertir qu'il se joue de moi, mais son odeur m' réponds sauvagement à son baiser en l'entourant de mes bras. Il se décolle de moi pour mon plus grand malheur. Nous avons le souffle court. Il me regarde surpris. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux afin de sortir de mon état de transe, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je jette mes doutes par-dessus mon épaule et reprends violemment ses lèvres pour un autre fougueux baiser. Sans attendre je glisse mes mains dans son pantalon et masse ses fesses fermes. Ses jambes lâchent et il s'agrippe à moi, la respiration haletante. Je gémis de plaisir, quand mon érection se presse contre sa cuisse. J'embrasse et lèche son cou si blanc, si fin. J'enlève un des mains et prends son sexe par-dessus le pantalon. Je veux qu'il ressente du plaisir. J'ai bien fait, car il glapit de surprise et j'espère de désir. Je souris vaguement en pensant que son attitude n'est pas du tout malfoyenne. Il casse l'instant magique en bégayant d'une voix cassée :

-Pot… Potter.

**POV Drago**

Après un instant de blanc, il réagit mais pas exactement comme je m'y attendais. Il répond au baiser ! Il va même jusqu'à m'entourer de ses bras ! Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Je ne devrais pas le repousser ? L'envoyer chier ?

Je me décolle de lui avec peine, aller savoir pourquoi. J'ai le souffle court et je le regarde surpris. Est-ce que ce petit con serait… Non, c'est impossible on se déteste depuis notre première année.

Soudain, il reprend mes lèvres avec violence. Surpris, j'écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Le baiser est fougueux et j'y réponds… malgré moi. Et puis Potter glisse ses mains dans mon pantalon et commence à masser mes fesses. Sous le choc mes jambes lâchent et je me retiens au premier truc venu c'est-à-dire Potter. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules. Ma respiration est haletante et les battements de mon cœur désordonnés. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout moi. En tout cas, son geste prouve une chose ce petit con est amoureux de moi ou s'il ne l'est pas il a du désir pour moi. Oh ça oui, tellement que je peux le sentir contre ma cuisse. Salazard je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer, je vais faire comment pour me sortir de là ? Finalement je crois que c'est moi qu'il faut foutre au lac. A bout je gémis… de désespoir. Ce n'est pas cet imbécile qui va me faire gémir de plaisir avec ces deux ou trois caresses. Non mais.

Il se met à embrasser et à lécher mon cou. Je lutte contre mon instinct qui me dit de pencher la tête pour lui laisser plus de place.

Respire Drago, reprends-toi et envoie le chier.

C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand l'autre enlève une de ses mais de mes fesses et la pose sur mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon pantalon. Je glapis de surprise. Oui, je glapis… La honte ! Et la seule chose intelligente que mon cerveau trouve à me faire remarquer, c'est qu'on est en plein milieu d'un couloir. Oui, merci mais je le savais et si quelqu'un nous tombe dessus, je suis pas dans la merde !

Bon, panique pas, tente de prévenir l'autre cinglé.

-Pot… Potter…

Argh, je bégaye et ma voix est complètement cassée. C'est pas de ma faute, faut voir où il a mis ses mains lui.

Il relève la tête et la penche… pourquoi pas les yeux de chiens battu pendant que t'y es ? Il accentue la pression sur mon sexe, je ferme les yeux.

Drago, concentre toi, concentre toi.

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un brouillard commence à se lever dans mon cerveau. Doucement je retrouve la fiabilité de mes jambes et je retente un essai pour parler.

-Le… le … le couloir.

Foutue voix lâcheuse. Oui, je sais, je suis quelqu'un de très expressif. J'espère qu'il a compris. En attendant, je lui ravis ses lèvres…Quoi ! Par pitié, bruler moi ! Ce sera moins humiliant que de perdre la maitrise de mon corps.

Bon, respire, c'est pas la mort non ? Mais si, Potter répond au baiser, tout va bien. Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je sente mes lèvres s'entrouvrir.

Il soupire, heureux et passe sa langue dans ma bouche, en inspectant chaque recoin. Il me soulève par les fesses en direction d'un endroit plus… intime. Je vais me tuer d'avoir pensé ça. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand il a autant de force. Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas lourd mais quand même.

Sans réfléchir plus loin, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Je sens sa langue venir taquiner la mienne, je le laisse faire et y réponds même. Si j'avais les mains libres je m'en giflerais… comme ce n'est pas le cas… On entre dans une salle vide où il me dépose sur le bureau. Je m'écarte de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et la seule chose que je trouve à penser c'est : Waw !

Je crois que je vais me suicider parce que même si en pensée je perds ma classe c'est que ça devient grave.

Il remet en place des mèches de mes cheveux tombées devant mes yeux. Cette enflure a touché à mes cheveux, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il mérite une bonne baffe. Sauf qu'à la place j'agrippe ses mèches noires et recommence à l'embrasser pendant que ma main gauche tire sur sa cravate.

Je. Me. Suis. Fait. Trahir. Par. Mon. Propre. Corps ! Et la seule chose que je trouve à faire devant cet état d'alerte c'est d'augmenter la pression sur ses lèvres et d'entrouvrir la bouche !

Il m'enlève à son tour ma cravate et trop impatient, fait sauter mes boutons de chemise, dévoilant mon torse fin. Je romps le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Potter m'observe et j'en frissonne.

Pathétique, tu es pathétique Drago.

Profitant de cette petite pause j'essaye de me recomposer un masque impassible et froid. Et tente même une insulte.

-Im…Imbécile !

**POV Harry**

-Pot… Potter.

Je lève la tête et la penche en signe d'interrogation. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je ne vais en tout cas pas arrêter. Pour le lui faire comprendre je presse plus fort sur son sexe. Il ferme les yeux. Il est tellement beau, perdu dans son désir, sans son masque de froideur et de mépris.

-Le…le…le couloir, balbutie-t-il.

Le couloir ? Ah oui ! Il a sûrement pas très envie qu'on nous voit dans cette position choquante. Il me ravit mes lèvres. J'en soupire de bonheur. Lorsqu'il les entrouvre, je passe ma langue dans sa bouche pour une inspection en règle. Et avant de perdre définitivement mon cerveau, j'attrape ses fesses et le soulève, direction une salle vide. Il ne pèse vraiment pas lourd. Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Pendant le « voyage », j'entreprends de jouer avec sa langue. Arrivé à destination, je le pose sur le bureau. Il s'écarte pour reprendre mon souffle. Par Merlin, c'était incroyable. Il me regarde. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, se perdent dans ses yeux. D'un doigt je les remets en place. Ils sont si doux, si soyeux. Je pourrais rester des heures à les caresser.

Fermement Malefoy agrippe mes cheveux et recommence à m'embrasser en enlevant ma cravate. Pour ne pas être en reste, je fais de même. Devant les boutons de la chemise, je n'ai plus aucune patiente et les fais voler en les arrachant d'un coup sec. Je peux enfin voir son torse finement musclé. Il rompt le baiser. Je peux l'observer tout mon saoul. Sa réaction n'est pas celle que j'attendais. Il reprend un semblant de froideur et m'insulte :

-Im…imbécile !

Pas très convainquant ! Il ne fait pas peur du tout avec ses lèvres rouges, son regard brumeux et ses cheveux décoiffés. Je souris et attrape un de ses tétons entre mes dents. Je le suce, le mordille, le rends tout dur. Il gémit en s'agrippant à moi. Il m'excite encore plus. Il baragouine des phrases incompréhensibles. Il tire sur ma chemise, mais n'arrive à rien. D'un côté je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever. J'ai beaucoup maigri et on voit légèrement mes os. Pour détourner son attention, j'ouvre son pantalon. Il a l'air surpris. Il ne croit tout de même pas que j'allais me stopper là ?

Malgré moi il arrive à ôter mon haut et ne peut retenir une exclamation d'étonnement. Il frôle mes côtes du bout des doigts. Je me sens gêné et tellement laid par rapport à lui qui ressemble à un ange. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et dit :

-Pot… P… Ha… Harry ?

Tiens ! C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, faire, je dois le dégouter. Je détourne le regard, mortifié.

-Harry ! Regarde-moi ! M'ordonne-t-il.

Avec réticence, je finis par obéir, certain qu'il va m'envoyer chier. Le nœud dans ma gorge grossit encore plus. Mais il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me serre contre lui en me le caressant tendrement. Ça me rassure. Je pousse un soupir de contentement. J'attrape son pantalon et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Son sexe se dresse fièrement bien droit. Il murmure :

-Harry, il faut…

Il désigne la porte. C'est vrai avec tout ça, j'ai oublié les autres élèves. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort de fermeture et d'insonorisation. Je me mets à genou toujours entre ses cuisses. Je lèche lentement une de ses cuisses en remontant vers son érection. Arrivé devant je lui donne des coups de langue avant de l'engloutir. J'entoure ma langue autour de son sexe et commence à imprimer un lent et doux va et vient. Il gémit et pose sa main sur mes cheveux ébouriffés. J'augmente le rythme tout en lui caressant les cuisses. Sa peau se couvre gentiment de sueur. J'enfonce entièrement sa verge dans ma bouche. L'entendre gémir fait monter mon excitation. Je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Mais pour l'instant je veux juste que Malefoy prenne du plaisir. D'ailleurs il rejette la tête en arrière dans une longue plainte de désir. J'accélère autant que je peux. Il finit par jouir dans un cri rauque et sexy. J'avale sa semence et me relève pour un baiser fougueux. Ses yeux sont embrumés par son orgasme. On s'acharne un moment sur nos lèvres, avant de se séparer.

-Harry, dit-il d'un ton plaintif.

Il glisse une main dans mon pantalon et frôle mon érection. Tout en faisant ça, il mordille le lobe de mon oreille droite. Je pousse une exclamation de surprise. Je me sens si bien. Je le remets debout et le force à se retourner. D'un doigt, je vais titiller son entrée. Il se raidit. Est-ce que le prince des Serpentard serait vierge ? Ça m'étonnerait grandement. J'enfonce une première phalange lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Je l'enfonce entièrement. Je sens qu'il est tendu, mal à l'aise et effrayé. De mon autre main, je caresse son sexe afin de détourner son attention. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Je fais de léger mouvement de ciseaux pour agrandir la cavité. Une plainte de douleur lui échappe et il serre les poings. Mes mouvements sur son sexe se font plus intenses.

Quand il est entièrement détendu, j'introduis un dernier doigt. Il a l'air de souffrir. Il me dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Har… Potter… Tu… Enfin… Je…

Ça a le mérite d'être clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mes caresses s'intensifient. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui chuchote :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

C'est vrai, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, je l'aime trop pour ça. J'enlève mes doigts et ma main de sa nouvelle érection.

-Je sais. Je sais… c'est pas ça.

**POV Drago**

-Im…Imbécile !

Foutue voix, trop cassée. En plus je dois avoir l'air fin, le torse à découvert, les cheveux décoiffés, le regard un peu brumeux et les lèvres rougies. Ce que ça doit être impressionnant. Si j'étais Potter je m'enfuirais à toutes jambes, c'est dire si je fais peur. Comme je m'y attendais, il sourit, se penche et attrape un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres. Il le suce, le mordille, le rend dur. Et moi, je m'agrippe à lui en gémissant. J'essaye vaguement de l'insulter une nouvelle fois mais même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui sort de ma bouche. Furieux je commence à tirer sur sa chemise dans l'espoir de la lui arracher. Mais Potter en profite pour ouvrir mon pantalon. Je le regarde surpris et interrogateur. Que va-t-il se passer ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune prise sur les événements et ça me déplaît, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Finalement, après un effort surhumain, j'arrive à lui ôter sa chemise et là je ne peux retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il est maigre, affreusement maigre. Du bout des doigts je caresse ses côtes ressortantes. Je relève les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Et bégaye pour une étrange raison :

-Pot…P…Ha…Harry ?

Il détourne les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

-Harry ! Regarde-moi !

Ah, tiens, maintenant j'arrive à parler correctement. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas envoyé chier ? Pourquoi ?

Après une hésitation, il consent à me regarder. Et doucement je passe mes mains dans son dos et le sers contre moi. Je le caresse tendrement pour le rassurer. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Harry, pardon, je voulais dire Potter, pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il fait descendre mon pantalon et mon caleçon le long de mes jambes.

Ok, je crois que ça mérite un petit arrêt sur image. Je suis à poil, assis sur un bureau, dans une salle de classe vide avec Harry Potter entre les cuisses. Je crois que je vais mourir de honte.

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir. Ça me fait penser qu'on a pas jeté le sort de silence et coincé la porte. Par reflexe je cherche ma baguette qui est restée dans la poche de mon pantalon qui traîne par terre.

-Harry, je murmure. Il faut…

Je désigne la porte d'un coup de tête. C'est pas très claire tout ça. J'espère qu'il a compris. Apparemment oui car il s'exécute docilement. Puis, il se met à genou devant moi. Je suis plutôt perplexe d'un côté le voir comme ça me donne envie de faire la danse de la joie, et d'un autre je me demande ce qu'il mijote. Je ne tarde pas à le savoir quand il commence à lécher une de mes cuisses en remontant vers mon érection. Parce que oui, ce petit con a réussi à me faire bander. Il donne des coups de langue à mon sexe. Je retiens mes gémissements à grand renfort de morsure à l'intérieur de mes joues. Puis il l'engloutit en l'entourant de sa langue avant de commencer de lents va et vient. Et là, je gémis. Où est-ce que ce bâtard a-t-il appris à faire ça ? C'est vraiment trop bon. Je gémis une nouvelle fois et passe ma main dans ses cheveux en batailles. Il augmente le rythme en me caressant les cuisses. Une fine pellicule de sueur commence à recouvrir ma peau. Sans prévenir il me prend entièrement en bouche. Je pousse un nouveau gémissement. Putain, c'est vraiment trop bon. Je dois faire pitié à voir mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je jette la tête en arrière dans un long gémissement. Je crois que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Harry accélère la cadence et je jouis dans un cri rauque. Mon tortionnaire se relève et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je réponds à son baiser de bon cœur. Je crois que j'ai perdu la tête.

-Harry, dis-je d'une voix plaintive après m'être séparé de lui.

J'ai la vague impression que j'essaye de lui demander quelque chose mais mon esprit ne sait pas ce que c'est. Tout ça m'a l'air rudement compliqué. Alors je glisse ma main dans son pantalon et frôle son sexe tendu. Je me penche vers son oreille droite et commence à mordiller le lobe. Il pousse un cri de surprise, me force à me retourner. Je me retrouve debout, les mains sur le bureau me servant d'appui. Même si je sais ce qu'il va faire je me raidis quand je sens son doigt venir titiller mon entrée. Il se stoppe un instant, instant où je cède à la panique. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne m'a jamais dominé. Et je m'apprête à laisser à Potter ma virginité. Je déglutis quand je sens un premier doigt en moi. C'est dérangeant. J'aimerais vaguement lui demander d'arrêter, mais en bon Serpentard je suis lâche alors je me tais. Attendant la suite, anxieux. Heureusement que je lui tourne le dos car mon image de maître de la situation en aurait pris un bon coup. Sa main libre vient se poser sur mon sexe pour y prodiguer de délicieuses caresses. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Je pousse un cri de douleur qui ressemble à une pleurnicherie. Je sers les poings sur la table.

Allez Drago, tu as plus de résistance à la douleur que ça. Reprends-toi un peu.

Harry commence des mouvements en ciseaux. J'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention et de me concentrer sur son autre main caressant mon sexe. Puis il introduit un troisième doigt. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Un gout métallique se répande dans ma bouche. Génial, manquait plus que ça ! Du revers de la main gauche je m'essuie. Et mon regard se pose sur mon avant-bras gauche où est tatouée la Marque. Dans un sursaut de conscience j'arrive à aligner des pensées intelligentes. On ne devrait pas faire ça, je suis un ancien Mangemort, il me hait. Je colle mon avant-bras à mon ventre pour le lui cacher et lui dit la voix tremblante.

-Har… Potter… Tu… Enfin… Je…

D'accord, d'accord, c'est minable, mais je ne trouve pas les bons mots et je dois subir les assauts de ses caresses. Et caresser ça aussi il maîtrise.

Il se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle sur ma peau trop sensible. Il retire ses doigts et sa main de mon sexe.

-Je sais, dis-je même si la raison m'échappe. Je sais… C'est pas ça.

Je fais une pause et me penche en avant en pressant plus fort mon avant-bras contre mon ventre.

-C'est… plus compliqué. (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte.) Tu devrais pas Harry, tu devrais pas. Je suis pas… pas assez bien. (Argh je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre d'avoir dit ça.)

Il m'embrasse au creux des reins ce qui me fait frissonner. Puis il me dit :

-Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu es magnifique ! C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Alors chut.

Il ne comprend pas, évidemment, c'est un Gryffondor. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête en reniflant misérablement. Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer ? J'arrive à me contrôler et réponds :

-Je ne suis pas magnifique. Je… Je suis souillé !

Et voilà, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je me sens mal. Je le savais, jamais je n'arriverais à m'en remettre, il y aura toujours une piqûre de rappel, toujours. D'un mouvement brusque Harry me retourne et vient lécher ma larme. Je frémis sous cet agréable toucher. Il me prend durement le bras gauche, l'écartant de mon ventre. Il pose sa joue chaude sur la Marque puis la lèche et l'embrasse. Si ce n'est pas comique tout ça.

-Tu n'es pas souillé, dit-il.

Je le regarde surpris, puis souris. J'ai envie de le croire même si c'est faux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse doucement, je m'écarte rapidement. Je m'appuie contre le bureau, les cuisses légèrement écartées, je baisse les yeux, me mordille la lèvre et demande sensuellement :

-Tu ne voudrais pas continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

D'accord, d'accord, je suis soumis. Et… ? Mon petit manège produit l'effet escompté et Harry sourit. Il m'attire par terre, je me mets à quatre pattes, lui présentant mes fesses. Lentement, il s'introduit en moi après avoir retiré son pantalon et son caleçon. Je grimace, malgré la préparation la douleur est importante. Je crois que j'ai une soudaine empathie pour tous les garçons que j'ai pénétrés sans préparation. Surtout que je n'étais pas autant doux qu'Harry. Je respire profondément pour me calmer. Il s'enfonce en moi entièrement. Après un instant où l'on entend que nos deux respirations haletantes, je donne très gentiment, par peur de nous faire mal, le premier coup de bassin. Il gémit de plaisir et commence de profond va et vient. La salle est remplis de nos cris et de nos soupires. Et puis, il trouve le bon angle et mon cerveau se fait la malle. Oh putain, c'est vraiment… trop bon pour qu'il existe un mot assez fort pour décrire ça. Oh putain. Il trouve une deuxième fois le bon chemin et je cris de plaisir. Une seule chose m'importe maintenant, elle est derrière moi et s'appelle Harry. Je reprends mon souffle maladroitement, mon sang pulse dans mes oreilles.

-En… encore.

Il m'obéit et chacun de ses coups vient frapper mon point sensible. Il accélère même le mouvement et d'une main vient caresser mon sexe à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins. Je gémis heureux et commence à bouger mon bassin un peu plus sérieusement. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que je jouisse dans un cri TRES ressemblant à son prénom, répandant ma semence dans sa main. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il vienne à son tour dans un râle rauque, sa semence se répandant en moi.

On reprend notre souffle. Il se retire de moi et s'affale au sol. Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort. Je viens nicher mon nez dans son cou et submerger par la fatigue, je m'endors à mon tour.

**POV Harry**

Je sais. Je sais… c'est pas ça.

Il s'arrête, se penche encore plus en avant et presse son bras gauche contre lui, comme si il voulait le faire disparaître.

-C'est… plus compliqué, continue-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas Harry, tu ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas… assez bien.

Ça me donne envie de rire cette dernière remarque. J'embrasse le creux de ses reins.

-Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu es magnifique ! C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Alors chut !

Il secoue la tête et renifle.

-Je ne suis pas magnifique. Je… je suis souillé !

J'entends un sanglot étranglé. Je m'écarte et le retourne pour qu'il me fasse face. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, je la lèche. Je lui prends durement son bras gauche, là où est sa « souillure ». Je pose ma joue brûlante sur sa marque froide et finis par la lécher, l'embrasser.

-Tu n'es pas souillé.

En tout cas, il l'est moins que moi. Il n'a tué personne, pas comme moi. Je chasse ma tristesse en secouant la tête et reviens au présent. Il me sourit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il m'embrasse doucement, s'éloigne, s'appuie contre le bureau en écartant les jambes et demande :

-Tu ne voudrais pas continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

Si je pouvais, je sauterais de joie. Je me contrôle et l'attire par terre. Il se met à quatre pattes. Lentement j'introduis mon sexe dans son intimité. Je m'arrête tous les millimètres en serrant les dents afin qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. J'y entre entièrement. Je fais une pause. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour résister à l'envie de le prendre sauvagement. Il est si chaud, si étroit. Il donne gentiment le premier coup de bassin. J'en gémis de plaisir. Je commence un va et vient ample et profond. Nos cris, nos soupires remplissent la salle silencieuse. Je trouve l'angle qui me fait taper sa prostate. J'emprunte une deuxième fois le même chemin. Malefoy reprend sa respiration et ordonne :

-En… encore.

Je suis ravi de lui obéir. Chaque coup frappe son plaisir. J'accélère. Je commence à caresser son sexe à la même vitesse que mes coups de reins. Il bouge son bassin, il m'excite tellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il jouit dans un cri qui ressemble à un « Harry » étouffé. Je le suis de près en me répandant en lui dans un râle rauque. On reprend notre souffle. Je sors de lui. Je m'affale à côté de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. La fatigue me rattrape et je m'endors par terre.

**A suivre.**

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions, vos questions autant sur la trame de l'histoire ou le vocabulaire (nous sommes suisses donc il y a certains mots qui changent suivant le pays dans lequel vous vivez). Un gros merci pour ceux qui nous suivent et qui nous ont laissés des reviews sur le premier chapitre.**

**A bientôt.**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 9 août 2011.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et… (On ne va pas gâcher la surprise XD)

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : Il y a 16 chapitre au total, la fic est finie, elle attand plus que d'être taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et Drago ont couché ensemble. Après c'être bien dépensés, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

__

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Drago**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux tout est étrangement flou autour de moi. Je referme les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la tête. J'essaye de remettre mes pensées en ordre. Je suis étendu sur quelque chose de froid. Le sol. Comment je le sais bonne question. Mais je suis pressé contre quelques chose de chaud qui dégage une agréable odeur d'agrume légèrement cachée par celle de la sueur. Et j'ai étrangement mal dans une partie inattendue de mon anatomie. J'ouvre les yeux et ma vision se stabilise sur une salle de classe, je suis dans les bras de… je ne sais pas trop qui et il est en train de dessiner des ronds dans mon dos. Je gémis sous cette délicieuse caresse.

Minute… Tu nous fais quoi là Drago, c'est quoi cette attitude de soumis. Et soudain dans un douloureux flash tout me revient à l'esprit.

**POV Harry**

Plus tard, je me réveille. Un doux souffle chatouille mon cou et me donne des frissons agréables dans tout le corps. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Il est vraiment là dans mes bras, c'est merveilleux, inimaginable. J'ai pu lui faire l'amour et lui a répondu favorablement à mes baisers, à mes caresses. Je suis tellement heureux, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je me sens léger, mon nœud dans ma gorge a disparu. Je souris et le serre plus fort contre moi. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front. Je dessine de vagues ronds dans son dos.

Drago ouvre péniblement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il les rouvre un peu plus tard et regarde autour de lui légèrement perdu. Il gémit sous mes caresses.

Subitement il me repousse et s'assied. Étonné je me redresse et là il me jette un regard froid. Ça me fait si mal. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je prends doucement sa main.

-Lâche-moi, m'ordonne-t-il glacialement en se dégageant brusquement.

J'ai mal, si mal. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. J'étouffe, je n'arrive plus respirer. Je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde. J'essaie de me calmer. Je demande :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ricane brièvement.

-Ce qui se passe ? Mais tu es vraiment myope ma parole ! Mais je suis bon prince alors je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. On a couché ensemble ! Non, c'est pire que ça, je me suis fait enculer ! Et par mon pire ennemi en plus.

Il est furieux et me fait souffrir. Chaque mot se plante dans mon cœur comme un poignard. Je déglutis et dis :

-Alors pars !

Je veux le voir disparaitre avant que je n'éclate en sanglot.

-Excellente idée, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il se lève, s'habille et part sans un regard pour moi. Dès que la porte se referme, je me mets à pleurer. Je me laisse tomber par terre. Je tremble. Je reste des dizaines de minutes, prostré, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Je me reprends, me lève et m'habille. Je respire profondément pour pouvoir reprendre mon masque d'indifférence, j'y arrive après un grand effort. Je nettoie la salle, enlève les sorts et sors.

**POV Drago**

Brusquement je me dégage des bras de Potter et m'asseye. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. La douleur est pire. Je serre les dents et pose mon regard froid sur un Potter tout étonné. Il me prend doucement la main, ses yeux remplis d'interrogation.

-Lâche-moi, je lance froidement en me dégageant brusquement.

Il ferme brièvement les yeux et demande :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ricane, glacial.

-Ce qui se passe ? Mais tues vraiment myope ma parole ! Mais je suis bon prince alors je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. On a couché ensemble ! Non, c'est pire que ça, je me suis fait enculé ! Et par mon pire ennemi en plus.

La colère me sort par tous les pores de ma peau.

Il déglutit et dit :

-Alors pars !

-Excellente idée, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je me relève et me rhabille avec des gestes rageurs. Ma chemise est fichue, ce crétin a fait sauter tout les boutons, je maintiens les deux pans ensemble avec un sort de colle. Je sors de la pièce sans un regard pour Potter.

Je tremble de fureur et pour éviter de me donner en spectacle je me réfugie dans les toilettes du septième, celui de la Salle sur Demande. J'ai passé ma sixième année dans ces couloirs et j'avoue quand je suis souvent venu dans ces toilettes quand j'étais désespéré.

Je m'approche des lavabos et me regarde dans le miroir. Ma joue gauche est rouge, maudit Potter, il a trop de force. Je regarde durement mon reflet. Cet après-midi… une catastrophe. Je passe une main sur mes fesses, j'ai mal. Je m'en veux, je l'ai laissé prendre le dernière part d'innocence en moi. Je me jette un regard furieux. J'ai un air débraillé qu'aucun de mes amants n'a jamais réussi à me donner et ça ne fait qu'attiser ma rage. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Dans mon sac j'aperçois le livre volé à Potter. Je le prends et passe mes nerfs dessus, je déchire les pages les éparpillant et m'acharne à défoncer la couverture.

Une fois calmé je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre puis je me dirige ver ma salle commune. Il est hors de question que j'aille souper ainsi. (Nda : le souper correspond au dîner pour nos amis français.)

**POV Harry**

C'est le milieu du souper (dîner), je décide de ne pas y aller. Je me réfugie aux dortoirs, qui sont vides. Ma peau sent son parfum, la menthe fraîche. Je chasse cette pensée. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, je sors un livre sur la psychomagie, écrit en fourchelangue. Tiens ça me fait penser que Malefoy a un de mes bouquins, il faudra que je le récupère.

Je lis, jusqu'à ce que Ron entre.

-Hello ! On ne t'a pas vu au souper.

Je force un sourire.

-Avec Rémus je me suis empiffré de biscuits, je n'avais plus faim.

-Ah ! Comment va Sirius ?

-Nausées matinales.

-Le pauvre, compatit-il.

Je hoche la tête et replonge dans ma lecture.

**A suivre.**

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions, vos questions autant sur la trame de l'histoire ou le vocabulaire (nous sommes suisses donc il y a certains mots qui changent suivant le pays dans lequel vous vivez). Un gros merci pour ceux qui nous suivent et qui nous ont laissés des reviews sur les deux premiers chapitres, les personnes qui nous ont mis en Alerte ou Favori. Merci aussi a ceux qui lise cette histoire sans laisser de trace de votre passage, à voir les stat vous êtes plutôt nombreux. Merci à tous.**

**A bientôt.**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 12 août 2011.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et… (On ne va pas gâcher la surprise XD)

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Note Bis : Vous êtes beaucoup à vous être plaint que le chapitre 3 était trop court et très frustrant, on vous comprend totalement et on approuve. Cependant, c'était nécessaire pour le bon développement de l'intrigue. Maintenant régalez-vous avec ce chapitre. Qui est plus long que le dernier.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et Drago ont couché ensemble. Après c'être bien dépensés, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A leur réveil Drago n'assume pas et envoie chier Harry qui lui est amoureux du blond et est très triste. (Vous remarquerez que mes résumés sont très développés et écrits avec beaucoup de poésie…)

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

**Chapitre 4**

_Les événements de ce chapitre ce déroule 7 semaines après le chapitre 3._

**POV Harry**

C'est le week-end. Ça doit bien faire sept semaines que j'ai fait l'amo… j'ai couché avec Malefoy. La vie a repris son cours, mais je n'arrive plus à rien. Il y a deux semaines, Ginny m'a plaqué en critiquant mon manque d'attention et d'intention. Elle était en larme. J'étais triste, mais pas pour moi, pour elle. Je sais que c'est une bonne chose notre rupture, elle n'aurait jamais vécu heureuse avec un minable comme moi.

Je ne connaissais pas la différence entre vivre et survivre, maintenant je sais. Être présent, sans être là.je suis dans un brouillard constant, pendant le déjeuner, certains cours, le soir, la nuit. Au dîner et au souper, je me réfugie à la bibliothèque où je me tue au travail. Je suis devenu le roi des menteurs et des manipulateurs afin d'inquiéter personne. Ça na marche pas vraiment sur Sev et Rem's.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, je dois aller dîner avec Rémus et Sirius. Mon parrain vient tous les week-ends rendre visite à son mari et je profite de le voir. Il est à quatre mois et son ventre grossit. J'entre dans les appartements du loup-garou.

-Hello ! Je suis là, lance-je à la cantonade.

-Harry ! s'exclame Siri.

Il est assis sur un fauteuil. Il a retrouvé sa beauté d'adolescent. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il a passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban. Ses cheveux noirs retombent élégamment sur son front. Ses yeux bleu-gris pétillent de bonheur. Je vais l'embrasser, il me sert contre lui. Il a l'air tout excité. Il m'annonce :

-Il bouge, le bébé bouge.

Il me prend la main et la pose sur son ventre rebondi. Effectivement je sens sa peau ondulée. Je souris à la pensée qu'un petit être vit là-dedans à l'abri de ce monde.

-Il t'a attrapé, Harry ?

Je tourne la tête et voit Rémus quitter la cuisine. Je hoche la tête. Notre Moony a lui aussi beaucoup changé. Ses rides et ses cernes se sont estompées. Ses yeux dorés reflètent sa joie. Ses cheveux châtains striés prématurément de gris ont retrouvé leur éclat. Mes deux parrains font maintenant vraiment leur âge.

-Tu devrais lâcher sa main Siri, sinon il ne pourra pas venir manger.

Il me lâche à contrecœur, ce qui me fait plutôt rire. Avec eux, je me sens calme et tellement bien. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me forcer à sourire, il vient automatiquement. Je les aime si fort.

Nous mangeons et parlons de la routine. Ils déplorent la « perte » de Ginny, s'inquiète de mes sentiments suite à cette rupture et prennent des nouvelles de mes études. Je leur raconte plus au moins la vérité. Je les quitte au milieu de l'après-midi avec un livre sous le bras. Sirius a hérité d'une immense bibliothèque et m'apporte des bouquins dès qu'il vient à Poudlard. Je retourne chez les Gryffondors, lorsque Malefoy, sans raison, se rue sur moi, attrape ma chemise et me plaque contre le mur.

-Enculé ! Bâtard ! Sale enflure ! Je vais te tuer, te découper en mille morceaux et te jeter en pâture aux monstres de cet abruti d'Hagrid. Puis je ferai de toi un Inferi pour te torturer à ma guise. Je te hais.

Il me secoue ma tête frappe plusieurs fois le mur, mais sa haine, sa colère envahissent mes sens. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il m'aimait un tout petit peu. Je suis bien naïf. Mon crâne me fait mal, mais c'est rien par apport à mon cœur. Je le repousse de mes maigres forces et demande d'un ton indifférent :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ?

Il me gifle. Ça doit être sa nouvelle passion, parce que là ça fait la deuxième fois.

-Ne joue pas au blasé avec moi, ça ne prend pas.

Bravo ! Il entend mes pensées. Il reprend mon col.

-Je peux te jurer Potter que tout ce que tu as subi jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est de la pisse de chat par rapport à ce que je vais te faire. Et tu me croire.

Il m'énerve. Il a déjà brisé mon cœur et le voilà qui m'humilie en public. Mes instincts de Serpentard remontent à la surface. Toujours de ma voix indifférente, je lui dis en me séparant de lui :

-Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être souillé par un Mangemort.

Il se fige. J'ai tapé juste, mais j'en ressens de la tristesse, et non de la jubilation. Il grogne et me frappe en poussant un hurlement de rage, de haine. Le coup me fait tomber par terre. Ma lèvre saigne. Une voix nous coupe dans notre altercation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Écartez-vous !

Les élèves, qui avaient fait un cercle autour de nous, s'écartent pour laisser passer Lupin et Black. Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi ou horrifié de leur venue.

-Oh Harry ! s'écrie Sirius en courant vers moi.

Les hormones, je vous jure. Je me relève.

-Je veux une explication, ordonne Lupin.

Il s'adresse à moi, mais je ne veux pas y répondre.

-Il a insulté ma famille, ment Malefoy.

Alors là bravo ! Je lui mets zéro en mensonge. Rem's me connait trop bien pour savoir que je ne ferais jamais ça. D'ailleurs il me regarde et dit :

-Harry ?

J'évite son regard et marmonne :

-Un truc de ce genre.

-Bien ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant dispersez-vous, il n'y a rien à voir.

Tout le monde part, Malefoy aussi. Je ramasse mon livre.

-Harry ?

Je relève la tête, mes parrains me dévisagent inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-Rien d'intéressant.

Et je pars sans attendre la suite. Je me réfugie au dortoir.

**POV Drago**

Ce week-end va me faire du bien, déclare Théo pendant le petit déjeuner du vendredi.

-Tu ne manges pas Drago, me demande Pansy.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Enfin, c'est presque ça. Je n'ai pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me sens nauséeux. Je pousse un soupir de lassitude. Quelques minutes plus tard je quitte la Grande Salle avec mes amis, direction cours de Sortilège. Le cours vient à peine de commencer et j'ai déjà décroché. Je me sens mal, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Soudain, un affreux goût de bile se répand dans ma bouche et je sens mon estomac se contracter. Je vais gerber. Je me rue hors de la classe, direction les toilettes. Je rends le contenu de mon estomac vide dans la cuvette. Je relève la tête et tente de reprendre mon souffle, les larmes aux yeux. J'hoquette et me repenche une nouvelle fois pour vomir de la bile. J'ai dû manger un truc pas frais l'autre soir. Une fois que je suis calmé je retourne en cours, m'excuse auprès du prof.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, me demande Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû manger un truc pourri.

-T'as rien mangé ce matin, me fait-il remarquer.

-Peut-être hier soir.

-C'est une honte, déclare Pansy en agitant ses cheveux. Tu devrais porter plainte.

J'écarquille les yeux sous une nouvelle montée de bile.

Je me rue une nouvelle fois aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mon front est couvert de sueur. Après avoir trois fois encore rendu de la bile je retourne en classe sous les regards étonnés et inquiets de mes amis.

-C'est bon, ça va, dis-je faiblement.

Je vais vomir une nouvelle fois à la récréation. Puis plus rien jusqu'au dîner (Nda : ce qui correspond au déjeuner français).

-Tu devrais manger Drago, me conseille Blaise.

Je secoue la tête, je me sens pas assez bien pour ça.

-Ouais, enchaîne Théo. En plus t'es tout pâle, tu fais peur, on dirait un fantôme.

Je soupire et le regarde se servir de crevettes.

-Miam, fait-il. Franchement, tu devrais goûter, elles sont délicieuses.

Il m'en agite sous le nez et je cours aux toilettes aussi sec. J'y rends un nouveau flot de bile. Je m'appuie contre la cloison de la cabine pour reprendre mon souffle et mon calme. Blaise vient me parler.

-Eh, mec, franchement tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh.

-Demain.

Il hoche la tête.

-T'es vraiment bizarre, fait la voix de Théo. Tu bouffes rien et tu fais que gerber.

Il apparaît derrière Blaise en ricanant, son assiette de crevettes à la main. Je me retourne instantanément pour rendre un nouveau flot de bile sous les regards surpris des deux autres.

-Eh, ben, murmure Nott.

Je ferme les yeux en tentant de me calmer.

-Eloigne-les, dis-je plaintivement.

Théo hausse les épaules et s'en va avec ses crevettes.

L'après-midi se déroule beaucoup mieux, je peux même manger au souper (Nda : dîner).

Finalement c'était juste passager.

Cependant le cauchemar recommence samedi matin.

-Tu devrais VRAIMENT aller à l'infirmerie, me dit Blaise lorsque je me retrouve pour la quatrième fois aux toilettes.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais.

-Je t'accompagne.

Je grogne pour toute réponse et on va à l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour, fait Blaise à Pomfresh. Mon ami se sent pas bien, il ne mange rien mais court aux toilettes cinq fois par jour.

-Je vois. Si vous voulez bien vous allongez Mr. Malefoy.

J'obéis et me couche précautionneusement sur un lit. L'infermière commence à me lancer une flopée de sort, puis un parchemin apparaît à côté d'elle. Elle le lit et ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demande Blaise.

-Tout va très bien, répond-elle. Mr. Malefoy, vous êtes enceint, d'un mois et demi.

Et là, mon monde s'écroule. Je suis enceint comme… comme dans :

« Chéri j'ai une bonne nouvelle on va avoir un enfant. »

Bonne nouvelle mon cul.

-Je vais devoir avertir vos parents, fait-elle en me tirant de mes pensées.

Blaise est complètement choqué.

-Je vais le faire moi-même.

Si mes parents l'apprennent, Voldemort sera un mouton comparé à eux.

-Le père devra également être mis au courant.

-Je le ferai (Menteur !), je préfère lui dire moi-même.

-Bien, voici une potion pour diminuer les nausées.

Je la remercie et entraîne un Blaise déconnecté hors de l'infirmerie. Soudain, il revient à la réalité.

-Putain, j'y crois pas, t'as en cloque.

-Cris le plus fort surtout.

-Désolé. Mais dis-moi qui a réussi à te soumettre ?

Je le savais, Blais est mon meilleur ami et il est très intelligent, pas étonnant qu'il ait fait la connexion. Ça me fait réaliser un peu brutalement que l'enfant est celui de Potter. Je crois que je vais gerber.

-Alors, s'impatiente Blaise.

Je grogne. Et il s'en contente pour l'instant.

On arrive dans un couloir fréquenté et là, je le vois parmi la foule, Harry Potter. Et ni une ni deux je me rue sur lui sous l'exclamation de surprise de Blaise. Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et lui hurle dessus :

-Enculé ! Bâtard ! Sale enflure ! Je vais te tuer, te découper en mille morceaux et te jeter en pâture aux monstres de cet abruti d'Hagrid. Puis je ferais de toi un Inferni pour te torturer à ma guise. Je te hais !

Je le secoue comme un prunier. Envolée la classe malefoyenne, comme les sept dernières semaines qu'on a passé à s'ignorer. Mais je m'en fous. Ce petit con m'a engrossé.

Il me repousse et demande avec indifférence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ?

Je le gifle, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Ne joue au blasé avec moi, ça ne prend pas.

Je sais que mes mots l'ont blessé, c'était bien le but. Je le reprends par le col.

-Je peux te jurer Potter que tout ce que tu as subi jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est de la pisse de chat par rapport à ce que je vais te faire. Et tu peux me croire.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous mais ça n'a aucune importance. Il me dit de son horrible voix indifférente en me faisant lâcher son col.

-Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être souillé par un Mangemort !

Je me fige. Ça fait mal, comme lui seul arrive à me faire mal. Je grogne de rage et lui balance mon poing sur la tronche dans un cri de haine. La violence du coup le fait tomber par terre, sa lèvre saigne. Quand une voix interrompt notre altercation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ecartez-vous ?

Les élèves s'écartent pour laisser passer le professeur Lupin et mon trèèèès cher grand oncle, Sirius Black, enceint.

-Oh, Harry, s'écrie Sirius.

Le concerné se lève.

-Je veux une explication, ordonne Lupin.

Potter ne dis rien. Alors je me dévoue.

-Il a insulté ma famille.

Bon, ce n'est pas vrai mais je ne vais pas dire que ce con m'a engrossé et puis d'une certaine façon il a insulté ma famille. Bon, apparemment ça ne convainc pas le loup-garou qui regarde Potter et dit :

-Harry ?

Je grimace, il va tout fiche en l'air.

-Un truc de ce genre, répond-il à ma plus grande surprise.

-Bien ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant dispersez-vous. Il n'y a rien à voir.

Je lui obéis même pas plus enchanté que ça par ma victoire. Non, je ne pense qu'à une chose… Le ventre de Sirius Black… Je vais devenir énorme.

-Eh, ben, fait Blaise qui m'attendait dans un coin. Chapeau, en plus d'éviter la punition, tu lui fais perdre des points.

Je grommelle.

-Don c'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Je hais mon meilleur ami, il est trop intelligent.

-Dis-le à quelqu'un et je te tue.

**POV Harry**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il frappé ? On s'ignorait et subitement, il me crie des insultes. Je voudrais tout oublier. Mes larmes coulent sans que je m'en rende compte. Avec toutes ces émotions, je m'endors.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille. En ce moment, c'est le souper (Nda : dîner). Je prends la meilleure décision de ma vie et me lève. Je vais dans le bureau de Rogue, il m'a donné le mot de passe. Il est vide, Sev doit être dans la Grande Salle. Je trouve rapidement plusieurs poisons et somnifères. Je les regroupe. Je me mets en tailleur et bois quelques fioles. Je vais boire la dernière, lorsque la porte s'ouvre. C'est Rogue et Neville. Ils s'embrassent et ne m'ont pas vu. Je souris tristement, mais en même temps je suis heureux que Sev ait oublié ma mère. Et Neville a beaucoup changé pendant la guerre, ce n'est plus le garçon lâche et rondouillard, il est devenu le parfait Gryffondor.

Je me sens mal, ma vue se trouble. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac est en feu. Dans un dernier effort, j'avale la potion restante… et tout devient noir.

**A suivre.**

**Par pitié ne tuez pas les auteures… si vous les tuez vous aurez jamais la suite… réfléchissez voyons…**

**Hum, par contre vous pouvez nous laissez des reviews, ça nous motivera à publier rapidement.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous laisse des reviews, nous mettent en Alerte ou en Favori et à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fic.**

**A bientôt.**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 15 août 2011.**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Note Bis : On prévient directe, ce chapitre est plutôt court mais on se rattrapera au prochain.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Drago est enceint de Harry, ce dernier ne le sait pas, et après c'être fait violemment agressé par l'homme qu'il aime, c'est-à-dire Drago, au détour d'un couloir, il se suicide ou du moins essaye.

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

__

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Drago**

Dimanche matin, je suis attablé avec mes amis et je mange joyeusement, plus de nausées ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes enfin pas vraiment. Mais ce fut pire à l'arrivée de Pansy, disant à qui veut l'entendre, en bonne reine des ragots :

-Vous savez pas la meilleur ? Harry Potter, le Survivant, a essayé de se suicider hier soir. Heureusement Rogue est intervenu à temps.

D'étonnement, j'en lâche ma fourchette. Blaise me jette un regard entendu et Théo me demande :

-Ça va Drago ?

-Euh oui, juste une faiblesse passagère.

Il se détourne incertain. Pendant ce temps mon cerveau commence à tourner à plein régime. Cet idiot a essayé de se suicider, par ma faute, j'ai été beaucoup trop cruel avec lui. Je m'en veux. Enormément. Je reste amorphe toute la matinée. Puis, à l'heure du dîner (Nda : Déjeuner), je vais voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Il est étendu sur un lit, ses cheveux noirs contrastent avec le blanc de l'oreiller, il est pâle mais vivant. Je m'approche du lit et m'asseye sur une chaise posée à son chevet. On dirait qu'il dort. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Allons, Drago tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer ?

-Imbécile, je souffle

Je soupire de soulagement. Je passe alors ma main sur mon ventre, le caressant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va bien, il va bien. Tout va bien.

Manquais plus que ça, je deviens gâteux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir des « tout va bien » à tout bout de champ. Après un moment passer à me rassurer, je retire ma main de mon ventre. Je soupire, j'en peux plus, ma vie est trop mouvementée. Je me lève, fais trois pas pour partir, regarde autour de moi, personne. Je retourne près d'Harry et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je romps rapidement le contact et m'en vais d'un pas rageur.

En un seul jour l'info a fait le tour du château. Et tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. Les pires suppositions courent sur la position dans laquelle on l'a retrouvé. Pour découvrir la vérité je vais voir mon parrain.

-Ah, Drago, quel plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il.

-Désolé, j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps.

-Evidemment. Et pour quelles raisons es-tu là ?

-Ce qu'on raconte sur Potter, que c'est-il passé ?

-Pour quelles raisons mon filleule veut-il savoir ça ?

-Simplement pour découvrir la vérité.

Il fait une pause.

-Quand je l'ai découvert il avait avalé une bonne quantité de divers potions. Poison, somnifère. Il est venu ici et en a pris dans ma réserve. Il s'est évanoui, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui administré un contrepoison basique.

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Je sais déjà la réponse mais je veux juste voir son opinion.

-Non. Même si ses amis ont dit qu'il était plutôt amorphe ses derniers temps.

Ça, il n'y a pas de doute. On parle encore un moment d'autre chose puis je m'en vais.

Lundi, il n'y aucune amélioration sur l'état d'Harry.

**POV Harry**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi je souffre ? Si je souffre cela veut-il dire que je ne suis pas mort ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort, alors que c'est mon vœu le plus cher ? J'ai mal, tellement mal à l'estomac. Pourquoi tous ces poisons ne m'ont pas tué ? Si j'en avais la force, je me mettrais à pleurer de dépit. Je suis allongé, du moins je le crois. Où suis-je ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Avec toutes les potions que j'ai avalées, comment ne suis-je pas six pieds sous terre ?

Soudain un pic de douleur plus puissant que tous les autres me fait asseoir et vomir une gerbe de sang. Épuisé je retombe sur l'oreiller. J'entends de vagues bruits autour de moi. Je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il fait jour et tout est blanc, je suis à l'infirmerie. La douleur est intense, sur le coup je me mets à pleurer. Quelqu'un me fait boire une boisson fraîche et je retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Drago**

Et enfin, mardi, le survivant se réveille. Et je pousse un discret soupir de soulagement quand je l'apprends.

**POV Harry**

Combien de temps s'est déroulé depuis la dernière fois ? Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarrement reposé et léger. J'ouvre les yeux et le regrette aussitôt en voyant qui est à mon chevet. Il y a Hermione, Ron, Rogue, Sirius et Rémus. Ils vont me passer un savon. Hermione voit en premier que je suis réveillé, elle s'exclame :

-Harry ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Heureusement Mme Pomfresh l'entend et arrive afin de m'ausculter, avant qu'on me crie dessus.

-Bien Mr Potter, dit-elle. Vous avez reçu un contrepoison et subi un lavage d'estomac. Normalement vous ne garderez aucune séquelle. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant trois jours, nous sommes mardi après-midi.

-Je me suis déjà réveillé, quand c'était ? demande-je difficilement.

-Ce matin. Vous avez vomi, mais rien de grave. Vous devez juste vous reposer.

Elle quitte mon chevet en donnant un quart d'heure à mes visiteurs.

-Oh ! Harry ! J'ai eu si peur, s'exclame Sirius en se mettant à pleurer.

Fichues hormones ! Affolé, je tente de le rassurer.

-Tout va bien Siri, je t'assure. Calme-toi, pense au bébé, tout ce stresse, ce n'est pas bien pour lui.

Rémus le prend dans ses bras et les sanglots se tranquillisent.

-Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous a pris ?demande sèchement Rogue.

Et sans attendre je fonds en larmes.

-Je m'excuse, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû boire ces potions. Excuse-moi Sev', excuse-moi !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'excuse. Pour avoir bu les potions et les somnifères qui n'étaient pas à moi ? Ou pour avoir essayé de me suicider ?

Mme Pomfresh arrive au grand galop.

-Oust ! Il doit se reposer, pas subir un interrogatoire.

Ils partent et las, je m'endors.

**A suivre.**

**Tadam… Maintenant que vous êtes soulagez de voir que ce pauvre Harry survit n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) aux auteures qui n'attendent que ça.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous laisse des reviews, nous mettent en Alerte ou en Favori et à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fic.**

**A bientôt.**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 21 août 2011.**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Note Bis : Donc, comme promis, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. On espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme je l'ai dis à certains dans les réponses aux reviews (je remercie encore ceux qui nous en ont laissées) la relation Drago/Harry suit le proverbe : Faire un pas en avant pour deux en arrière. Donc de ce chapitre, vous aurez droit aux deux en arrière. On espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Drago est enceint de Harry, ce dernier ne le sait pas, et après c'être fait violemment agressé par l'homme qu'il aime, c'est-à-dire Drago, au détour d'un couloir, il se suicide ou du moins essaye. Harry se réveille à l'infirmerie où il se fait remonter les bretelles, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Drago lui a rendu visite et se fait du souci pour lui.

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

__

**Chapitre 6**

_Ce chapitre se déroule quelques jours après le réveille d'Harry, Drago est enceint de 1 mois et demi environ._

**POV Drago**

Potter est de retour et il va bien, pouponné par ses amis, tout le monde le regarde et murmure sur son passage. Mais le pire c'est que je me suis surpris à l'épier, inquiet, la faute à mes hormones déréglées… Du moins je l'espère.

-En fait, me lance d'un coup Blaise au petit-déj'. Tu l'as eu ton petit Gryffy.

-Blaise, je fais menaçant.

Il rit sous le regard interloqué de Théo.

-Tu ne manges pas, me demande celui-ci voyant que je n'ai pas touché à mon assiette.

Je hausse les épaules et Blaise me fixe intensément. Je soupire. Quand Mme Pomfresh, sortit de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-où, m'accoste brutalement.

-Mr Malefoy, vous êtes vraiment tête en l'air. Franchement, oublier sa potion contre les nausées… Non mais je vous jure.

Elle pose le flacon devant moi et s'en va. Quelle gourde… Tout le monde va savoir. Blaise ricane à côté de moi. Tous les autres me regardent les sourcils froncés. Dans 4 secondes ils vont tous comprendre.

1.

2.

3.

4.

On dirait que la Grande Salle a explosé, tout le monde parle en même temps d'un air choqué. J'entends vaguement Pansy pousser une plainte déchirante et Théo marmonner des phrases incohérentes. J'essaye de garder mon masque de froideur et mon mépris. Mais c'est trop dur, alors avant que ça dérape je me lève, prends la potion et m'en vais. D'accord, je fuis mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis à Serpentard. Je descends vers les cachots dans l'intention de me terrer dans mon lit quand une voix m'interrompt.

-Drago, attend.

Severus Rogue. Je me fige.

-Je crois que nous avons à parler. Suis-moi.

Je lui obéis et on va dans son bureau.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je tente. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Drago, m'interrompt-il. Tes mensonges ne prennent pas avec moi. Je sais exactement à quoi sert cette potion en l'occurrence, stopper au mieux les nausées matinales pour les personnes enceintes.

Je baisse la tête.

-Quand l'as-tu appris, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Il y a une semaine environ.

-Tu as averti tes parents ?

-Non, mais ne leur dit pas, je préfère le faire moi-même, il me faut juste du temps.

-Bien. Et le père ? Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

Furieux, je relève la tête, plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je m'en vais, en colère contre la terre entière. Et comme à chaque fois que je sens que je vais craquer je me réfugie dans les toilettes du 7e étage.

**POV Harry**

Quelques jours plus tard, la routine a repris. Au début, tous les élèves me dévisageaient, mais maintenant plus, ils doivent penser que j'ai tenté de me suicider pour me faire remarquer. Je n'ai expliqué à personne la raison de mon geste. Rogue m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour la perte de ses poisons. Ron et Hermione ne me quittent plus, effrayés à l'idée que je puisse faire une autre bêtise. Ginny culpabilise, elle croit que c'est de sa faute. Neville est très pâle. D'ailleurs il faudra que je le félicite pour avoir réussi à charmer la terreur des cachots. Sirius est retourné chez lui pour se reposer et Rémus me jette des coups d'œil inquiets.

C'est le matin. Je déjeune, ou pas ? Je n'y réfléchis même plus.

Mme Pomfresh me sort de mes pensées, lorsqu'elle crie presque :

-Mr Malefoy, vous êtes vraiment tête en l'air. Franchement, oublier sa potion contre les nausées… non mais je vous jure.

Un silence pesant se fait. Je ne comprends. Quelques secondes plus tard, les conversations reprennent toutes en même temps. Je vois Malefoy quitter rapidement la Grande Salle. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron dit : « Putain ! Malefoy est enceint. », que je comprends enfin toute cette agitation. J'ai envie de pleurer. Pendant un instant j'ai espéré que ce soit aussi mon bébé, mais je sais très bien que c'est utopiste. Comme si Malefoy m'aimait et avait couché qu'avec moi. Je me sens mal. Je me lève et quitte la salle. Mes amis me suivent. Je vais aux toilettes pour vomir. Enceint, enceint, enceint, ce mot tourne et retourne dans mon esprit. Ma vie ne peut pas être pire, j'ai touché le fond. On frappe violemment contre la porte.

-Tout va bien Ron, je sors dans une minute, crie-je.

Je respire un bon coup et sors. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini.

-Surprise ! Alors Potter t'a des nausées matinales. Je croyais que c'était Malefoy, qui était enceint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ?

-Mais ton bonheur, mon cher.

-Viens Harry. N'écoute pas ce serpent, intervient Ron.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Et surtout celui de Drago. Un peu comme toi Potter. Je me trompe ?

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait au juste ? Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir.

Ron me tient toujours la porte. Je décide de ne pas écouter Blaise et vais rejoindre mon ami.

-Non ? Ça va lui faire de la peine, le pauvre. Et dire qu'il t'a offert ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu donner.

Je m'arrête. Les énigmes n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé.

-Sois plus clair et peut-être que je t'écouterais.

-C'est vrai que vous les Gryffondors êtes dénués de subtilité. Disons simplement que Drago ne s'est fait dominer par une seule et unique personne. C'est plus clair ou faut-il que je sois encore plus cru ? Quitte à ce que ton ami comprenne aussi.

-Par une seule personne, répète-je ébahi.

C'est impossible, ça voudrait dire que… je suis… le père ? Sous le choc de la compréhension, j'en tombe par terre complètement interloqué.

-Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Maintenant, si j'étais toi j'irai faire un petit tour aux toilettes du septième étage. En t'y prenant bien tu sauras tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Et il part.

-C'était quoi ce charabia ? questionne Ron.

Je me relève.

-Rien d'intéressant. Va rejoindre Hermione.

-Non ! Je ne te quitte pas.

-Ron, s'il te plaît. Je te jure, je te promets que je ne vais pas me suicider.

Sceptique, Ron me laisse partir. Je vais directement aux toilettes du septième étage. Je le vois appuyer à un lavabo se regardant dans un miroir. Il voit mon reflet, se tourne, me toise et demande froidement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

Il hausse un sourcil.

**POV Drago**

Je m'appuie au lavabo, mon regard planté dans le miroir.

Calme toi, calme toi, ce n'est pas si grave, tout le château sait mais ça va aller. De toute façon ils l'auraient bien su un jour, tu n'aurais pas pu éternellement cacher ton ventre.

Je baisse mon regard sur cette partie de mon anatomie qui va bientôt changé. Quelle poisse ! Je relève les yeux et je vois Potter surpris et inquiet dans le miroir, juste derrière moi. Je me retourne, le jauge du regard. Et demande froidement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, et de quoi je te prie ?

-De notre bébé.

Je me fige. Que… Je veux crever ! Par pitié Merlin, Salazard.

-Blaise, je murmure.

Mon ex-meilleur ami est allé tout cafté sinon jamais Potter aurait pu tout comprendre et lié.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je ré-hausse un sourcil. Il se fout de moi là.

-Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Salut Potter, tu te rappelles il y a quelques semaines quand je t'ai laissé m'enculer malgré moi ? Oui, ah, c'est bien, devine quoi, on a oublié un détail important et on va avoir un môme. Ça te va ça ?

Ma voix commence à trembler.

-Oui, tu aurais pu me dire ça et je ne t'ai pas enculé.

-Sodomisé si tu préfères ou baisé. De toute façon ça t'avances à quoi de le savoir ?

-Que vas-tu faire du bébé ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'y ai même pas pensé avec tout ce remue-ménage. Machinalement je passe une main sur mon ventre et je souffle le regard vague :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, moi je le prends.

Je le regarde légèrement étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est aussi mon enfant, dit-il avec évidence.

Je le jauge un instant du regard avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas le genre de décision qu'on prend à la légère, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser à n'importe qui, je veux quelqu'un de fiable et d'équilibré.

Il sourit amèrement, apparemment il a compris le sous-entendu.

-Crois-tu franchement que je ferais du mal à mon bébé ?

Je fronce une nouvelle fois des sourcils. Il a raison et ça m'énerve. Ne serait-il pas un meilleur père que moi, le Survivant sauveur du monde, alors que moi je suis juste un pitoyable ex-Mangemort. Je soupire, me retourne vers le miroir.

Zen Drago, zen. Tu vas quand même pas pleurer maintenant ?... Ah, ben si. Impossible de les retenir. Pourquoi c'est toujours pareil, pourquoi il arrive toujours à m'atteindre ?

Dans le miroir, je vois vaguement la silhouette d'Harry se déplacer à travers mes larmes. Il se rapproche et murmure :

-Malefoy ?

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupire qui ressemble à un sanglot.

-Ça… ça va aller. Tout va très bien aller.

Je ne sais pas trop à qui je destine ces mots Harry, moi ou le bébé ?

Doucement, mon ennemi me retourne et me prend dans ses bras. Mon corps se détend.

Drago, envoie le chier, sinon ça risque de finir comme la dernière fois et tu n'as pas du tout envie que ça finisse comme la dernière fois.

**POV Harry**

-Comme si je l'avais pas remarqué, et de quoi, je te prie ?

-De notre bébé.

Il se fige. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle-là. Il murmure comme pour lui :

-Blaise.

Pauvre Zabini, je crois qu'il va se faire massacrer par son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demande-je.

Il hausse à nouveau un sourcil. Il est vraiment fort pour faire ça.

-Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Salut Potter, tu te rappelles il y a quelques semaines quand je t'ai laissé m'enculer malgré moi ? Oui, oh, c'est bien, devine quoi, on a oublié un détail important et on va avoir un môme. Ça te va ?

Sa voix tremble.

-Oui, tu aurais pu me dire ça et je ne t'ai pas enculé.

-Sodomisé si tu préfères ou baisé. De toute façon ça t'avance à quoi de la savoir ?

-Que vas-tu faire du bébé ? réplique-je.

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air perdu. Il passe une main sur son ventre.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-il.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, moi je le prends.

Il me regarde surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est aussi mon enfant, dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il me dévisage un moment.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas le genre de décision qu'on prend à la légère, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser à n'importe qui, je veux quelqu'un de fiable et d'équilibre.

J'ai un sourire amer, devant ses reproches à demi-volées.

-Crois-tu franchement que je ferais du mal à mon bébé ?

Il fronce à nouveau les sourcils, ça doit être son tic. Il soupire et se retourne face au miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je remarque son reflet qui pleure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Gêné, je m'approche. Arrivé à deux mètres de lui, je murmure :

-Malefoy ?

Il ferme ses magnifiques yeux et sanglote :

-Ca… ça va aller. Tout va très bien aller.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai 99% de me faire rejeter, insulter ou même gifler, mais je le retourne doucement et le prends dans mes bras. Je respire son parfum de menthe fraîche. Il se calme et me repousse. J'aurais tant voulu le garder contre moi.

-Enfin bref, je te dirais quand j'aurais pris une décision. De toute façon il faut déjà que je survive jusqu'à la fin.

Je serre des poings, lorsque de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent. Mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs menaçants.

-Personne ne fera du mal à notre bébé. Je te protégerais.

-Euh Har… Potter tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

**POV Drago**

Je laisse pourtant faire Harry jusqu'à ce que je me calme puis je le repousse.

-Enfin bref, je te dirai quand j'aurais pris une décision. De tout façon, il faut déjà que je survive jusqu'à la fin.

La deuxième partie était plus pour moi que pour lui. Irrémédiablement, mes parents vont l'apprendre et là, mon espérance de vie va se solder à 30 secondes. Harry sert les poings, le regard menaçant.

-Personne ne fera de mal à notre bébé. Je te protégerais.

Quoi ! Il a pété un câble ou bien. Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux et il fait plutôt peur comme ça. On se croirait revenu quelques mois en arrière.

-Euh Har… Potter tout va bien ?

Il ne m'écoute pas et continue sur sa lancée.

-Toi, tu ne le perdras pas, tu ne souffriras pas. Le bébé ira bien et toi aussi. Je vous surveillerai.

Là il commence à me faire peur.

-Harry !

-Oui ? Quoi ?

Je soupire de soulagement, pas de panique, il va bien, juste un peu confus. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Par contre ce qu'il a dit m'intrigue.

-Il c'est passé quelque chose ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Ben oui ! Je te rappelle que tu es enceint.

Quelle perspicacité, par Salazard.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Je voulais parler de toi, on aurait dit que quelque chose c'est passé comme si tu avais perdu un enfant.

Note à moi-même : Ne pas la jouer subtil avec les Gryffys, ils ne comprennent pas.

**POV Harry**

Je ne l'écoute pas, c'est comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

-Toi, tu ne le perdras pas, tu ne souffriras pas. Le bébé ira bien et toi aussi. Je vous surveillerez.

-Harry !

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tout est confus.

-Oui ? Quoi ?

Il soupire de soulagement. De soulagement ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Ben oui ! Je te rappelle que tu es enceint, réponds-je encore plus confus.

-Merci de me rappeler. Je voulais parler de toi, on aurait dit que quelque chose s'était passé, comme si tu avais perdu un enfant.

Je ris sans aucune joie.

-Tu dois être en train de jubiler. Le Survivant, le héros du monde magique qui perd son bébé et en plus le père dans la journée. Quelle ironie.

Et là sans prévenir, je me mets à pleurer.

-Harry ? Harry !

Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien aller. Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour une raison inconnue, je lui avoue tout, alors que je ne l'avais dit à personne, même pas à Ron et Hermione.

-C'était en quatrième année. Environ un mois et demi avant la dernière tâche, Cédric et moi, on s'est beaucoup rapproché. On s'aimait vraiment. On était fou l'un de l'autre. Ça ressemblait à un rêve. Je n'avais jamais connu de sentiments plus puissants. On a fait l'amour un mois avant la troisième tâche. À cette époque je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient aussi tomber enceint. Et Cédric est mort, tué par Voldy et moi j'ai perdu le bébé à cause du choc et des sorts que j'ai reçu. Mon bébé a disparu en même temps que mon premier amour.

Une dizaine d'émotions s'inscrit sur son visage. Il me serre plus fort contre lui.

-Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

Mes pleurs s'estompent lentement. Je me décolle de lui renifle d'une manière très sexy, évidemment. J'ai sûrement les yeux rouges et bouffis et le nez qui coule.

-Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Là, non. Là je trouve juste que tu es bien plus fort que moi.

-C'est beau les mensonges, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'as jamais essayé de te suicider.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Et puis, tu avais sûrement tes raisons, dramatiques je suppose.

-Dramatique ? Ouais un truc de ce genre. J'y vais. Préviens-moi quand tu sauras pour le bébé.

Je m'enfuis… euh non je pars. J'ai le cœur lourd. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Cédric, ça me rend triste. Je rejoins Hermione et Ron, avant qu'ils donnent l'alerte. Ma meilleure amie me jette un regard qu'on peut traduire par : « Je sais tout ! J'ai compris ! » Je lui réponds par un pâle sourire et repars rapidement dans mes sombres pensées.

**POV Drago**

Il rit froidement.

-Tu dois être en train de jubiler. Le Survivant, le héros du monde magique qui perd son bébé et en plus le père de l'enfant dans la journée. Quelle ironie.

J'en reste estomaqué et je ne jubile pas du tout. Puis soudain, il se met à pleurer.

-Harry ? Harry !

Je le prends dans mes bras, j'ai trop de peine pour lui pour l'envoyer baladé.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien aller. Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Va te pendre Drago, va te prendre. Depuis quand tu joues les confidents ? On s'en fout des autres, la seule chose qui compte c'est toi.

Je chasse cette voix désagréable et attend patiemment.

-C'était en quatrième année. Environ un mois et demi avant la dernière tâche, Cédric et moi, on s'est beaucoup rapproché. On s'aimait vraiment. On était fou l'un de l'autre. Ça ressemblait à un rêve. Je n'avais jamais connu de sentiment plus puissant. On a fait l'amour environ un mois avant la troisième tâche. A cette époque je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient aussi tomber enceint. Et Cédric est mort, tué par Voldy et moi j'ai perdu le bébé à cause du choc et des sorts que j'ai reçu. Mon bébé a disparu en même temps que mon premier amour.

Je suis choqué, surpris, en colère et jaloux. Je serre un peu plus fort Harry dans mes bras.

-Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Si l'on exclu la réaction de mes parents bien entendu.

Finalement il se calme et se décolle de moi en reniflant.

-Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Là, non. Là je trouve juste que tu es bien plus fort que moi.

-C'est beau les mensonges, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'as jamais essayé de te suicider.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Et puis, tu avais sûrement tes raisons, dramatiques je suppose.

OK, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore ?

-Dramatique ? Ouais un truc de ce genre. J'y vais. Préviens-moi quand tu sauras pour le bébé.

Et il s'en va, en me plantant là. Non mais je n'y crois pas. Il ose me planter là. Je grogne et m'en vais dans ma salle commune. J'y trouve Blaise en train de bavarder avec Pansy et Théo.

-Blaise Zabini, dis-je furieux. Espèce de sale traître, je te laisse 10 secondes d'avance en souvenir à notre amitié, passé ce délai je vais t'arracher la tête !

Le concerné rigole sous le regard étonné des deux autres.

-Alors, ça c'est passé comment, demande-t-il espiègle.

Je hurle de rage et m'en vais me réfugier dans mon dortoir sous les rires de Blaise et le regard perdu des deux autres.

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, la petite discussion entre Harry et Drago que tout le monde attendait et la révélation de la grossesse de notre cher Serpentard. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis ou nous poser vos questions. Pour les reviews anonyme laissez votre adresse e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous laisse des reviews, nous mettent en Alerte ou en Favori et à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fic.**

**A bientôt.**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 28 août 2011.**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Note Bis : Désolé pour le retard, la rentrée vous savez ce que c'est je pense…

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Tout le château apprend l'état de Drago mais ignore qui est le père. Harry l'apprend grâce à l'aide de Blaise.

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

**Chapitre 7**

_Ce chapitre se déroule une semaine après les événements du chapitre 6, Drago est enceint de 1 mois et demi environ._

**POV Drago**

Samedi matin, je déjeune en compagnie de mes amis. Pansy veut absolument savoir qui est le père, comme à peu près tout le monde dans le château. Heureusement, l'info n'a pas encore filtré. Potter a tenu sa langue, Blaise ne dira rien. Je soupçonne Granger d'être au courant, intelligente comme elle est.

Oula, c'est que ça ne te réussi pas d'être enceint Drago si tu te mets à trouver des qualités aux Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je jette un regard à ma montre, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon contrôle avec Pomfresh.

-Blaise, je demande. Tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Ouais, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Vas le prévenir pour le rendez-vous, je veux qu'il soit là.

-D'accord, je vais le faire.

-Ah et fait pour que ce soit discret.

-Evidemment.

-Bon, je vous attends dans le couloir.

Il hoche la tête et je m'en vais. Dans le couloir je m'appuie contre un mur, les mains dans les poches.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise revient en tirant Potter par le bras.

-C'est bon, je demande.

-Ouaip, répond mon ami. Mais c'était plus dur que prévu, j'avais oublié que les Gryffys ont aucune subtilité.

-Il faut croire que vous n'en avez pas non plus, comme vous insultez les Gryffondors alors que je suis là, réplique-t-il en colère.

-Oh, s'exclame faussement Blaise. C'est un miracle, il a compris.

Je ricane.

-Bon, le lionceau, redescend sur terre, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour que tu essayes de nous rabaisser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te faire une faveur.

-Alors là, ironise-t-il. Il y a deux possibilité : soit je rêve, soit tu as de la fièvre.

Il m'énerve alors que j'essaye d'être gentil. Ça m'apprendra tiens.

-Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos disputes de couple, fait Blaise.

-Ah non, dis-je en le rattrapant par le poignet. Toi tu vas rester là, tu m'en dois une tu te rappelles.

Il grogne pour réponse.

-Venez-en au fait ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Bon, ça au moins c'est directe. Je soupire et dit :

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Pomfresh, contrôle de routine. Je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser.

-Oui, je viens.

-Bon, puisque l'affaire est réglée, fait Blaise. Je vais aller finir mon petit déjeuner.

Il repart vers la Grande Salle.

**POV Harry**

J'ai repris ma vieille routine qui consiste à lire, travailler, lire, travailler, dormir… Mes amis sont toujours sur leur garde. Je pétouille dans mon assiette en lisant un livre, lorsque Blaise Zabini se lève de la table des Serpentards et s'approche de moi.

-Hey, Potter, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi…

-Laisse-le tranquille Zabini, le coupe Ron. Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

-Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Weasley.

-Laisse-le parler, raisonne Hermione. Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ?

Mon ami marmonne un truc incompréhensible et Blaise continue :

-Bref, je disais donc,… Ah oui, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Potter, t'as l'air un peu pâle.

Pâle ? Je me regarde dans le couteau et dis :

-Mais non ! J'ai un teint normal. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Zabini soupire.

-J'y crois pas. Bon très bien dans ce cas, tu vas me suivre gentiment, sans faire d'histoire. Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois-moi.

Avant que je puisse répondre, il m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne avec lui. Dans le couloir nous attend Malefoy appuyé contre un mur.

-C'est bon ? demande Malefoy.

-Ouaip. Mais c'était plus dur que prévu, j'avais oublié que les Gryffys n'ont aucune subtilité.

-Il faut croire que vous n'en avez pas aussi, comme insultez les Gryffondors alors que je suis là, réplique-je en colère.

-Oh, s'exclame Blaise. C'est un miracle, il a compris.

Malefoy ricane.

-Bon le lionceau, redescends sur terre, je t'ai pas fait venir ici pour que t'essaies de nous rabaisser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te faire une faveur.

-Alors là, ironise-je, il y a deux possibilités : soit je rêve, soit tu as de la fièvre.

Oups ! Je crois que j'ai fini par l'énerver. Zabini dit :

-Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos disputes de couple.

-Ah non ! Le retient le prince des serpents. Toi tu vas rester là, tu m'en dois une tu te rappelles.

Ils me fatiguent, par Merlin.

-Venez-en au fait ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il soupire et répond :

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Pomfresh, contrôle de routine. Je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser.

-Oui, je viens.

-Bon, puisque l'affaire est réglée. Je vais aller finir mon déjeuner.

Zabini retourne dans la Grande Salle.

Malefoy part sans faire attention à moi. Je le suis et finis par questionner :

-Tu as réfléchis pour le bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter, j'ai… Mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant. Je… C'est compliqué. Il va falloir que tu sois patient, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Pour nous ?

Ses parents ? Je les avais complètement oubliés. Son père risque de ne pas être content du tout avec ses principes de sang pur. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à s'en prendre à mon enfant ou à Drago.

-D'accord, j'attendrai, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là.

-C'est bien ce que je disais aucune subtilité. Non mais ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ? Toute l'école fourmille de rumeur sur l'identité du père. Si je commence à venir te parler ils n'auront plus aucun doute. Ça tu peux me croire. Et vu ton statut je préfère que le moins de gens possible le sache, alors évite de le crier sur tous les toits… si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Trop tard, réplique-je sérieusement. Je l'ai dit à tous les Gryffondors. Ce soir, tout le château va être au courant.

**POV Drago**

Je me décolle du mur et m'en vais en direction de l'infirmerie, sans un regard pour Potter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

-Tu as réfléchi pour le bébé ?

Il est marrant lui, comme si c'est une décision qu'on peut prendre à la légère. Et puis, c'est aussi une part de moi cet enfant.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai…

STOP ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui dire que tu as envie de le garder.

-Mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant. Je… C'est compliqué. Il va falloir que tu sois patient, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Pour nous ?

Euh…Le nous, c'est qui exactement ? Toi et le bébé ou toi et Harry ?

Raaaa, cet imbécile me fait dire n'importe quoi, des choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

-D'accord, j'attendrai, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là !

Je m'arrête choqué et un peu furieux.

-C'est bien ce que je disais aucune subtilité. Non mais ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ? Toute l'école fourmille de rumeurs sur l'identité du père. Si je commence à venir te parler ils n'auront plus aucun doute, ça tu peux me croire. Et vu ton statut je préfère que le moins de gens possible le sache, alors évite de le crier sur tout les toits… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Trop tard, réplique-t-il sérieusement. Je l'ai dit à tous les Gryffondors. Ce soir tout le château va être au courant.

Je me fige. Il n'a quand même pas fait ça, par pitié.

-Je t'en supplie…

Raaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un Malefoy ne supplie jamais ! C'est dire si je me sens mal.

-Dis-moi que tu mens, tu n'as pas fait ça. Je… J'ai été odieux avec toi

Non, non, un Malefoy assume ses actes jusqu'au bout et il ne s'excuse pas.

-Si on était le premier avril, je te dirais poisson d'avril, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai. S'ils l'apprennent… Je vais me faire tuer.

Je commence à paniquer et tremble légèrement.

-Qui va te tuer ?

Il ose demander ça.

-Mes parents. Et encore s'ils se contentent de ça c'est un miracle.

-Pourquoi ? Ils devraient être heureux, ils vont être grands-parents

-Tu ne comprends pas, je crie hystérique. La seule chose qu'ils vont voir c'est que je me suis soumis. Et un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais, jamais. En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils t'apprécient.

-De toute façon, ils le sauront un jour ou l'autre, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Est-ce qu'il est obligé de me rappeler ça ?

-Je sais ! Sauf que je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor qui fonce dans le tas et réfléchi après. Et je ne suis pas courageux comme ceux de ta maison. Je… Je…

-Tu devrais te calmer. Tu vas faire du mal au bébé à force de t'exciter comme ça. Et puis je plaisantais, je ne l'ai dit à personne, j'ai un minimum de subtilité tout de même.

Là, je tombe une nouvelle fois en arrêt avant de m'énerver pour de bon.

-Quoi ! Potter, je vais te tuer ! J'aurais jamais du te proposer de m'accompagner !

-Trop tard ! Et ça t'apprendras à m'insulter comme si je n'étais pas là !

Je grogne, sers les poings. J'en ai marre, il m'épuise.

-Potter, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Dis toujours, Malefoy.

-Ça commence à me fatiguer qu'on se crie dessus et je suppose que ce serait mieux pour le bébé si on arrivait un minimum à s'entendre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça.

-Donc, je te propose qu'on essaye de se parler comme des personnes civilisées. Qu'en dis-tu ?

**POV Harry**

Il se fige, je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Tant mieux, il commence à m'énerver.

-Je t'en supplie… dis-moi que tu mens, tu n'as pas fait ça. Je… j'ai été odieux avec toi.

-Si on était le premier avril, je te dirais poisson d'avril, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas.

Je dois prendre sur moi pour garder mon sérieux.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai. S'ils l'apprennent… je vais me faire tuer.

Il commence clairement à paniquer, il tremble même.

-Qui va te tuer ?

-Mes parents. Et encore s'ils se contentent de ça c'est un miracle.

-Pourquoi ? Ils devraient être heureux, ils vont être grands-parents.

Là, franchement il devient hystérique.

-Tu ne comprends pas. La seule chose qu'ils vont voir c'est que je me suis soumis. Et un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais, jamais. En plus on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils t'apprécient.

-De toute façon. Ils le sauront un jour ou l'autre, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je sais ! Sauf que je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor qui fonce dans le tas et réfléchit après. Et je ne suis pas courageux comme ceux de ta maison. Je… je…

-Tu devrais te calmer. Tu vas faire du mal au bébé à force de t'exciter comme ça. Et puis je plaisantais, je ne l'ai dit à personne, j'ai un minimum de subtilité tout de même.

Cette fois je l'ai énervé pour de bon, il est à deux doigts de me sauter à la gorge.

-Quoi ! Potter, je vais te tuer ! J'aurais jamais du te proposer de m'accompagner !

-Trop tard ! Et ça t'apprendra de m'insulter comme si je n'étais pas là.

Il grogne et serre les poings.

-Potter, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Dis toujours, Malefoy.

-Ca commence à me fatiguer qu'on se crie dessus et je suppose que ce serait mieux pour le bébé si on arrivait un minimum à s'entendre. Donc je propose qu'on essaie de se parler comme des personnes civilisées. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-C'est mission impossible, mais si on fait chacun des efforts, peut-être qu'on arrivera à rendre les choses vivables.

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur.

-Et moi qui croyais que rien n'était impossible pour un amoureux, surtout si c'est un Gryffondor.

-L'amour fait juste souffrir, rétorque-je froidement. Bon on va à l'infirmerie ou tu vas encore citer une évidence ?

On arrive enfin à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh fait allonger Malefoy et me demande :

-Que faites-vous ici Mr Potter ?

-Malefoy voulait que je l'accompagne.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire que je suis le père du bébé, alors je suis resté flou.

-Tu utilises la subtilité au mauvais mouvement Potter. Là, tu aurais pu dire : « Je suis le père de l'enfant ».

-Tu me fatigues, Malefoy, soupire-je.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer, s'impatiente l'infirmière.

Drago hoche la tête.

-Bien, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question, savez-vous ce que vous allez faire de l'enfant ? Vous êtes tous les deux jeunes peut-être ne voulez-vous pas le garder ?

Sans attendre, j'annonce :

-S'il n'en veut pas, je le prends.

Mme Pomfresh hoche la tête et regarde Malefoy.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je vais faire.

-Bien dans tous les cas, voici des brochures sur l'adoption. Il arrive que des sorciers n'arrivent pas à procréer et la magie ne peut pas les aider. Même s'ils peuvent aller dans un orphelinat moldu, certains préfèrent adopter un enfant dont les parents sont sorciers. Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours aller voir du côté moldu, mais j'ai pensé que dans votre cas…

Il hoche la tête convaincu en prenant les brochures. Alors là pas question. Je lui arrache des mains les papiers.

-T'as pas intérêt de donner notre bébé à des inconnus. Je refuse. Soit tu le gardes, soit c'est moi qui le garde. L'adoption n'a aucun rapport là-dedans.

Je sens ma magie tournée en moi sous l'effet de la colère. Je respire profondément pour me calmer.

-Autant mettre les choses directement au point Potter, commence Malefoy. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est moi qui vais ressembler à un cachalot par ta faute. J'estime donc que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans l'affaire. C'est vrai tu es le père mais disons que vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines j'ai pas du tout l'impression que tu es une personne fiable. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon bébé. Donc si un couple de sorcier me paraît plus digne de confiance, je n'hésiterai pas. Masi je te promets d'y réfléchir avec soin. Maintenant rends-moi ça.

Il me prend les brochures des mains.

-Personne fiable ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelques choses de plus hypocrite. Parce que venant d'un ancien Mangemort, c'est vraiment très drôle. Je crois que j'en ai ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne veux plus le voir, l'entendre. Je me dirige vers la sortie d'un pas rageur.

**POV Drago**

-C'est mission impossible, mais si on fait chacun des efforts, peut-être qu'on arrivera à rendre les choses vivables.

Je hausse un sourcil moqueur.

-Et moi qui croyait que rien n'était impossible pour un amoureux, surtout si c'est un Gryffondor.

-L'amour fait juste souffrir, rétorque-t-il froidement. Bon on va à l'infirmerie ou tu vas encore citer une évidence ?

Je me remets en marche en ricanant.

Note à moi-même numéro deux : Ne jamais tomber amoureux, c'est mauvais pour le physique au vu de l'état de Potter.

On arrive à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh m'ordonne de m'allonger. Ce que je fais. Puis elle demande :

-Que faites-vous ici Mr. Potter ?

-Malefoy voulait que je l'accompagne.

-Tu utilises la subtilité au mauvais moment Potter. Là, tu aurais pu dire : »Je suis le père de l'enfant ».

-Tu me fatigues Malefoy.

Pomfresh et lui soupirent.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer, fait Pomfresh.

Je hoche la tête.

-Bien, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question, savez-vous ce que vous allez faire de l'enfant ? Vous êtes tout les deux jeunes, peut-être ne voulez-vous pas le garder ?

Et Potter me devance et déclare :

-S'il n'en veut pas, je le prends.

Pomfresh hoche la tête et me regarde :

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je vais faire.

-Bien, dans tout les cas, voici des brochures sur l'adoption. Il arrive que des sorciers n'arrivent pas à procréer et la magie ne peut les aider. Même s'ils peuvent aller dans un orphelinat moldu certains préfère adopter un enfant dont les parents sont sorciers. Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours aller voir du côté moldu. Mais j'ai pensé que dans votre cas…

Je hoche la tête en prenant la brochure, bien pensé. Et Potter me les arrache des mains.

-T'as pas intérêt à donner notre bébé à des inconnus. Je refuse. Soit tu le gardes, soit c'est moi qui le garde. L'adoption n'a aucun rapport là dedans.

Ce n'est pas possible, il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Toujours à m'énerver. Je lui réponds froidement :

-Autant mettre les choses directement au point Potter. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est moi qui vais ressembler à un cachalot par ta faute. J'estime donc que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans l'affaire. C'est vrai tu es le père mais disons que vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y deux semaines je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que tu es une personne fiable. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon bébé. (Argh ! Je deviens gâteux moi.) Donc, si un couple de sorcier me paraît digne de confiance je n'hésiterai pas. Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir avec soin. Maintenant, rends-moi ça.

Je lui arrache les brochures des mains. Non mais !

-Personne fiable ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus hypocrite. Parce que venant d'un ancien Mangemort c'est vraiment très drôle. Je crois que j'en ai ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

Je me crispe à ses mots, j'en ai marre, j'ai trop mal.

Potter se dirige vers la porte d'un pas rageur. Je ferme les yeux et dit péniblement :

-D'accord. 10 partout, souafle au centre. Maintenant reviens ici, je sais que tu as envie de le voir.

Il hésite un instant et retourne à mon chevet.

Mme Pomfresh pousse un profond soupir et me lance une batterie de sort. Après avoir lu avec attention le parchemin qui est apparu dans ses mains. Elle déclare :

-Tout va bien, vous êtes tout les deux en excellente santé. Dans un mois vous allez commencer à grossir…

Génial ! Je me réjouis vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

-Il serrait préférable pour vous d'éviter trop de stress. Bien, maintenant je vais vous le montrer.

Elle me jette un nouveau sort et une image apparaît à 20 centimètres de mon ventre. Où l'on peut voir un étrange morceau de chaire sanguinolent. Un léger battement emplit la pièce.

-C'est merveilleux, fait Potter ébahi.

Euh… je trouve que ça ressemble juste à… je ne sais pas mais en tout cas pas à un bébé. Et puis une évidence me frappe violement et je murmure :

-C'est dans mon ventre… Il est dans mon ventre.

Et je passe ma main sur mon estomac.

-Bravo, fait Harry. Tu as deviné tout seul ? Ou on te l'a dit ?

Je suis trop surpris pour répondre et d'un côté je le mérite. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il a l'air heureux, ça me soulage.

-Ce que vous entendez, dit l'infirmière. C'est son cœur.

Je tourne mon visage vers l'image et murmure :

-Tout va bien aller.

-Je me demande si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

-Pour ça, il faut encore attendre, nous informe Pomfresh. Est-ce que vous voulez une photo ?

Elle montre l'image de la tête.

-Oui, s'exclame Potter.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Elle fait donc apparaître qu'elle lui donne.

Il a une photo de l'intérieur de mon ventre, c'est d'une absurdité.

L'infermière me regarde en une question muette.

-Non merci.

-Tu vas le regretter, m'avertit Harry.

Je soupire.

-Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te taire et respecter mes choix pour une fois Potter.

Il hausse les épaules, range l'image.

-Je peux y aller ? C'est fini ?

Pomfresh hoche la tête et fait disparaître l'image du fœtus.

Harry s'en va et quelques instants plus tard je sors à mon tour avec sous le bras les brochures d'adoption.

**POV Harry**

-D'accord, m'arrête-t-il. 10 partout, souafle au centre. Maintenant reviens ici, je sais que tu as envie de le voir.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je rebrousse chemin et attends la suite. L'infirmière pousse un soupir et lance différents sorts. Un parchemin apparait, elle le lit attentivement et annonce :

-Tout va bien, vous êtes tous les deux en excellente santé. Dans un mois vous allez commencer à grossir. Il serait préférable pour vous d'éviter trop de stress. Bien, maintenant je vais vous le montrer.

Elle fait apparaître une image du fœtus. On peut entendre son cœur battre.

-C'est merveilleux, dis-je ébahi.

Malefoy, assommé, murmure :

-C'est dans mon ventre… il est dans mon ventre.

Il passe sa main sur son bide. Et moi je ne peux pas retenir une remarque ironique.

-Bravo ! Tu as deviné tout seul ? Ou on te l'a dit ?

Mes yeux ne veulent pas se détacher de cette image. C'est un bébé, mon bébé.

-Ce que vous entendez, nous informe inutilement Mme Pomfresh, c'est son cœur.

Malefoy murmure :

-Tout va bien aller.

Je crois qu'il dit ça pour se rassurer lui-même, c'est mignon et pas du tout Malefoyen.

-Je me demande si ça sera une fille ou un garçon ?

-Pour ça il faut encore attendre, répond-elle. Est-ce que vous voulez une photo ?

-Oui ! M'exclame-je enthousiasme.

Comme ça je pourrai le regarder quand je voudrais. Elle « imprime » la photo et me la tend. Je la prends et la regarde avide.

-Non merci ! dit Malefoy.

Quelle tête de mule.

-Tu vas le regretter, l'avertis-je.

Il soupire.

-Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te taire et respecter mes choix pour une fois, Potter.

Je hausse les épaules et range l'image dans la poche de mon jeans.

-Je peux y aller ? C'est fini ?

Mme Pomfresh hoche la tête, donc je m'en vais.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésite pas à nous envoyer une review pour nous donner votre avis quelqu'il soit, nous faire une quelconque réclamation, etc.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**P.-S. Il se peut que nos délais soient un peu rallongés pour pouvoir faire du bon boulot. Désolé mais les études passent avant.**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 15 septembre 2011.**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Note Bis : Désolé pour cet énorme retard tout à fait intolérable, disons simplement que l'uni me prend énormément de temps. Promis on fera tout pour que ça ne se reproduise plus même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse tenir un délai d'une semaine, on essaiera deux.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Tout le château apprend l'état de Drago mais ignore qui est le père. Harry l'apprend grâce à l'aide de Blaise. Premier contrôle de routine pour Drago, tout ce passe bien si on exclus les accrochages avec Harry quand au futur du bébé.

**/!\**** On passe aux choses sérieuse donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça il est temps de vous retirez, merci. A ceux qui restent, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ****/!\**

__

**Chapitre 8**

_Ce chapitre ce déroule un mois après le chapitre 7, Drago est donc enceint de 2 mois et demi._

**POV Harry**

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, je tombe nez à nez avec Malefoy. Tiens bizarre, il flotte dans son haut. Lui qui parle de classe… c'est pas gagné. Il m'agrippe l'épaule et hurle :

-Je vais te tuer ! Sale enflure ! Je vais te faire endurer milles supplices, le sortilège Doloris par exemple, puis je vais te jeter vivant dans de l'eau bouillante, je vais me rassasier de tes cris de douleurs. Ensuite j'offrirai ton corps à une bestiole quelconque ! Tu m'énerves, je vais te tuer ! Je te déteste.

Je pousse un sifflement d'admiration.

-Quelle imagination Malefoy. Tu devrais écrire un livre. En tout cas, ravi aussi de te voir. Maintenant je voudrais aller déjeuner.

-Qui a dit que j'en avais fini avec toi ? Je pourrais commencer tout de suite, qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?

-Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer cette subite montée d'hormone, propose-je.

Il me regarde choqué, me lâche et détourne la tête.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien dans ce cas, bon appétit.

Je pars et vais à la longue table des Gryffondors. Un peu plus tard le courrier arrive et Hermione s'exclame :

-Par Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça.

-Hein ? Quoi ? demande-je.

Elle me tend la gazette du sorcier, je lis rapidement l'article en question.

J'en reste ébahi. Malefoy senior, un espion, c'est complètement utopique, je dois rêver. Lui qui m'a montré que du mépris et de la haine, lui du côté des « gentils », il doit avoir une erreur.

-C'est merveilleux, non ? me demande Hermione.

-Euh…

-Comme ça, chuchote-t-elle pour que moi seul entende, Drago aura son père quand il accouchera et toi, tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec ton beau-père.

-Euh… ce n'était pas dans mes projets. Malefoy et moi, on se déteste toujours autant, alors rencontrer ses parents, non merci.

-C'est dommage, tu devais faire un effort.

-Le problème ne vient pas de moi. J'y vais !

Je quitte la salle et non ! Je ne fuis pas les questions d'Hermione, vraiment ce n'est pas ça.

**POV Drago**

Je baille en renfermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je suis crevé mais une bonne douche va me remettre d'aplomb. Je jette un regard distrait au miroir en pied disposé dans un coin de la pièce et je me fige le regard fixé sur mon reflet. Je crois que je vais verser. Juste en dessus de l'élastique de mon caleçon noir, mon ventre c'est légèrement arrondi, le changement est infime mais visible. Je passe ma main sur cette bosse, bien réelle. Et soudain, un orage se déchaîne en moi et je me mets à hurler.

-Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! Raaaa.

Puis je me mets à pleurer en chouinant.

-C'est pas possible… pas possible. Je vais me réveiller, je suis en plein cauchemar. Oui… oui, c'est ça… un cauchemar.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à Blaise et Théo.

-Mec, dit ce dernier. T'en fais un de ces bruits, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est pourtant évident non ? C'est la fin, la fin… Je vais mourir.

Blaise commence à pouffer.

-Tout ce cirque juste parce que tu as pris un peu de bide, rassure toi, ça sera pire dans 6 mois.

Sans savoir pourquoi je me mets à rire.

-Je vais ressembler à un cachalot, un cachalot et tu trouves utile de me le rappeler ? Je te hais Blaise, je te hais, tu le savais ça ?

Le concerné sourit et Théo dit :

-T'es vraiment marrant quand tu dois subir tes hormones de grossesse, faudrait que tu sois enceint plus souvent.

Et entre les rires ou les larmes je hurle :

-Dégagez !

Je prends 5 minutes pour me calmer.

Ce n'est pas si grave, avec des vêtements amples ça ne se verra pas.

Finalement, je prends ma douche. Puis, je m'habille en faisant attention à agrandir magiquement mes chemises et mes pulls. Je rejoins Blaise et toute la clique pour aller petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin, je me retrouve face à Potter et sans que je n'aie rien demandé mon sang s'échauffe et je le saisis par l'épaule en lui hurlant dessus :

-Je vais te tuer ! Sale enflure ! Je vais te faire endurer mille supplices, le sortilège Doloris par exemple, puis je vais te jeter vivant dans de l'eau bouillante, je vais me rassasier de tes cris de douleur. Ensuite j'offrirais ton corps à une bestiole quelconque ! Tu m'énerve, je vais te tuer ! Je te déteste.

Il siffle d'admiration.

-Quelle imagination, Malefoy. Tu devrais écrire un livre. En tout cas ravi aussi de te voir. Maintenant je voudrais déjeuner.

-Qui a dit que j'en avais fini avec toi ? Je pourrais commencer tout de suite, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer cette subite montée d'hormones.

Je le regarde un peu bouche bée. Je vais quand même pas lui dire au milieu d'un couloir fréquenté, que je ressemble à un gros thon. Je relâche ma prise, tourne la tête et dit :

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien, dans ce cas, bonne appétit.

Il s'en va. Je suis légèrement étonné par mon comportement, il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser.

Une fois assis à table je commence à manger quand Pansy me dit :

-Tu ne veux toujours pas dire qui est le père ? Certains prétende que ce serait Rogue, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Sous la surprise je m'étouffe à moitié avec mes œufs brouillés.

-Ça ne va pas, c'est mon parrain. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer le courrier arrive et un hibou m'apporte la Gazette. Et en gros titre je découvre une photo de mon père surmonté d'un titre _« Révélations inattendues »_

Je me précipite à la page de l'article et je lis :

_« Hier matin a débuté le procès du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, connu comme le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui. Nous rappelons que sa femme Narcissa Malefoy a été graciée, pour cause de passivité et sur demande d'Harry Potter _(Ah. Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je crains le pire.) _Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Son fils, Drago Malefoy, a été inscrit dans les victimes et personnes trop influençables. _(Quoi ! Mais allez vous faire foutre.) _Effectivement ce dernier était, selon les juges, trop jeune et trop effrayé pour pouvoir prendre une décision sensée._

_Déjà ces deux libérations ont choqué plus d'un, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui s'est passé hier au tribunal. _(Merlin, je crains le pire.)

_Alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur la culpabilité de Monsieur Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore a fait son entrée avec des révélations plus qu'inattendues. Après maintes plaidoiries, il se trouverait que Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort bien connu ait été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix _(Par Merlin je crois que je vais verser, c'est pas possible)_. Le directeur de Poudlard démontra ce fait jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Et pour finir plus aucun doute ne peux planer, Monsieur Malefoy était bel et bien un espion, de la même manière que le fut Severus Rogue. Il agissait dans le plus grand secret pour dit-il : ''Protéger ma famille des actions de ce malade mental.''_

_Nous pouvons que nous incliner devant la réalité et l'homme sera relâcher aujourd'hui même. »_

Je repose le journal, soupire et explose. J'agrippe Blaise par son col et le secoue perdant toute retenue.

-Il était un espion et il n'a rien dit, rien fait ! Il aurait pu me mettre à l'abri mais il n'a rien fait, absolument rien ! Il aurait pu mettre ma mère en sureté mais il m'a laissé me sacrifier ! Il m'a laissé faire la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie ! Il s'est contenté de me regarder souffrir ! Par sa faute je me suis laissé influencer ! Jamais il ne m'a protégé de ce malade mental comme il dit si bien ! Ni moi, ni ma mère ! J'ai failli mourir !

-Calme-toi, tente Blaise.

Je suis en train de faire une magnifique crise d'hystérie.

-Il a tout détruit, jusqu'à notre honneur ! Notre honneur de Sang-Pur et de Malefoy ! Il a détruit sans aucun résultat à part celui de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Il m'a livré en pâture à ce taré ! Et il n'a même pas essayé de protéger ma mère qu'il menaçait ! Non, il était je ne sais pas trop où, mais surement pas à Azkaban comme il devait l'être ! Il nous a laissé seuls, sans défense !

Je reprends mon souffle un instant quand Rogue m'interrompt :

-Vous ne devriez pas parler de votre père ainsi même si je peux le comprendre. Venez, vous faites une crise d'hystérie, vu votre état vous feriez mieux d'aller vous allonger à l'infirmerie.

J'obéis docilement, ce qui m'étonne moi-même. Et laisse Severus me traîner jusqu'à un lit. Mme Pomfresh me donne une potion calmante et j'ai soudain l'envie de faire un petit somme.

**POV Harry**

Quelques heures plus tard, je vais à l'infirmerie afin de subir un examen de santé. En effet Mme Pomfresh veut vérifier l'état de mon estomac. Là sur le lit, je vois Malefoy allongé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande-je.

-J'ai fait une crise d'hystérie au petit déjeuner, en lisant le journal.

-Ah oui ! L'article sur ton père. Ça a dû te faire un choc.

-Oui, un choc, c'est cela.

Il ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin…

-Aucune importance, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Si, ça en a. je voulais mieux me comporter et ce matin j'ai perdu la maitrise de moi-même et je t'ai insulté et menacé de mort. Je suis désolé, j'étais juste très énervé.

-Je te pardonne, annonce-je pour couper court à son « mea culpa ». il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Je souris pour le rassurer. Il soupire de soulagement.

-Je crois que je suis vraiment trop imbu de moi-même.

-Ah ? Moi je ne trouve pas.

C'est vrai que j'ai vu pire après tout. Et puis à Malefoy je trouve que ça lui va bien. C'est son caractère, sans son orgueil, ce ne serait pas lui.

-C'est gentil, mais probablement faux. Si tu savais pourquoi je me suis énervé contre toi et la crise que j'ai faite dans le dortoir ce matin, tu ne dirais pas ça.

-Je mens rarement et je pense que tout le monde est plus au moins imbu de lui-même. C'est dans la nature humaine.

Il ferme les yeux, sourit et murmure :

-Brave lionceau.

Non ! Mais il se fout de moi ! C'est quoi ce putain de surnom débile ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me rabaisser. D'ailleurs je parie que c'est voulu.

-A toi de voir si tu te sens rabaisser, petit lionceau. Pourquoi, continue-t-il très sérieux, as-tu interféré en sa faveur ?

-Hein ? A la faveur de qui ?

-Ma mère, pourquoi as-tu demandé qu'elle soit graciée ?

-Oh ça ! Eh bien, parce que d'une certaine façon elle m'a sauvé la vie.

**POV Drago**

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille mais reste allonger, les yeux fermés, je me sens bien là. Puis, une voix, appartenant à mon meilleur ennemi se fait entendre :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai fait une crise d'hystérie au petit déjeuner, en lisant le journal.

Dis comme ça, ça paraît idiot mais ça l'est pourtant si peu.

-Ah oui ! L'article sur ton père. Ça a du te faire un choc.

-Oui, un choc, c'est cela.

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde, plongeant dans ses yeux verts pour oublier cet article.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin…

-Aucune importance, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

-Si, ça en a. je voulais mieux me comporter et ce matin j'ai perdu la maitrise de moi-même et je t'ai insulté et menacé de mort. Je suis désolé, j'étais juste très énervé.

-Je te pardonne. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Il sourit, rassurant. Je soupire de soulagement.

-Je crois que je suis vraiment trop imbu de moi-même.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie encore ? La fatigue et les hormones ne me réussissent vraiment pas. En plus je sais même pas si cette phrase est pour moi ou pour Harry. Pour lui à voir puisqu'il y répond.

-Ah ? Moi je ne trouve pas.

-C'est gentil mais probablement faux. Si tu savais pourquoi je me suis énervé contre toi et la crise que j'ai faite dans le dortoir ce matin, tu ne dirais pas ça.

-Je mens rarement et je pense que tout le monde est plus ou moins imbu de lui-même. C'est dans la nature humaine.

Je ferme les yeux, souris et murmure :

-Brave lionceau.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me rabaisser. D'ailleurs je pari que c'est voulu.

-A toi de voir si tu te sens rabaisser, petit lionceau.

J'ouvre les yeux et demande plus sérieusement :

-Pourquoi as-tu interféré en sa faveur ?

-Hein ? A la faveur de qui ?

-Ma mère, pourquoi as-tu demandé qu'elle soit graciée ?

Je veux démêler tout les mystères de cet article, d'une façon ou d'un autre.

-Oh ça ! Et bien, parce que d'une certaine façon elle m'a sauvé la vie.

-Pa… Pardon… Ma mère t'a sauvé la vie ?

Je n'y crois pas, ma mère était une Mangemort.

-Mmmh oui ! Contre une information, mais oui je suis vivant grâce à elle.

-Quelle information assez importante, à ses yeux, détenais-tu pour qu'elle te sauve ?

-Mais toi, mon cher. Cette information te concernait. Après tout il ne faut jamais douter de l'instinct maternel des mères.

Je referme les yeux soulagé.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la deuxième partie de ta réponse est sarcastique ? Tu essaies de faire passer un message ?

-Quel message veux-tu que je te passe, demande-t-il sèchement. Ma mère est morte, alors l'instinct maternel, tu vois comment je m'y connais.

Je rouvre les yeux, je crois que je l'ai blessé.

-Désolé, ma question était déplacée. Excuse-moi, j'ai manqué de tact. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour ma mère et…

STOP ! Arrête de t'aplatir comme ça. Un Malefoy est digne et ne rampe devant personne.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis je l'aime bien. Pour moi, c'est un peu le portrait d'une vraie mère, comme Mme Weasley.

Il compare ma mère à cette traître à son sang. Ça ne me plaît pas mais passons au dessus. Ce serait dommage de tout fiche en l'air alors qu'on arrive enfin à avoir une vraie conversation.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, ses yeux si verts, si brillants.

-Harry ? Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

Il grimace, je ricane légèrement.

-Euh ! Dis toujours.

-Je suis sûr que tu as plus d'idée que moi, comme tu as l'air très motivé et au vu de ton caractère gryffondorien je pense que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire facilement… Je ne te promets rien, mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides à choisir le prénom.

Quel méli-mélo et tout ça pour pas grand-chose.

-Euh… j'aime bien Sofia pour une fille ou alors pour un garçon Gabriel. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais bon !

Je le regarde un peu étonné !

-C'est bien ce que je disais… Mmh j'aime bien Gabriel et Sofia c'est pas mal non plus.

-T'avais une autre idée ?

-Non. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'aide.

Mme Pomfresh vient vers nous et dit :

-Mr Malefoy, comme vous êtes réveillé, vous pouvez partir. Essayez de vous ménager et revenez à la moindre alerte.

Je hoche la tête, me lève et me dirige vers la porte avec un dernier :

-A plus tard lionceau.

Je me rends dans ma salle commune où tout le monde discute avec animation des derniers événements. Quand Blaise me remarque :

-Ah te voilà enfin. Il y a une lettre pour toi.

Il me tend l'enveloppe, j'y reconnais l'écriture de mon père. Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et l'ouvre anxieux.

Mon père y raconte comment il est devenu espion, environ un an après ma naissance, pour protéger sa famille. Il jure avoir tout tenté pour me protéger ainsi que ma mère. Il trouve qu'il n'a pas trop mal réussi puisqu'on est toujours en vie tout les trois. Et il me demande de ne pas retourner au Manoir pour Noël, ma mère et lui ont des choses à se dire.

Après ma lecture je déchire le papier et le jette au feu. Ça me fait bien rire tout ça.

Puis, je monte à mon dortoir, après toutes ces émotions j'ai bien mérité une longue nuit de sommeil.

**POV Harry**

-Pa… pardon… ma mère t'a sauvé la vie ?

-Mmmh oui ! Contre une information, mais oui je suis vivant grâce à elle.

-Quelle information assez importante, à ses yeux, détenais-tu pour qu'elle te sauve ?

-Mais toi, mon cher. Cette information te concernait. Après tout il ne faut jamais douter de l'instinct maternel des mères.

Il ferme, comme soulagé.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la deuxième partie de ta réponse est sarcastique ? T'essaies de faire passer un message ?

-Quel message veux-tu que je passe ? demande-je sèchement. Ma mère est morte, alors l'instinct maternel, tu vois comme je m'y connais.

-Désolé, ma question était déplacée. Excuse moi, j'ai manqué de tact. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour ma mère et…

Je hausse les épaules et dis :

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis je l'aime bien. Pour moi, c'est un peu le portrait d'une vraie mère, comme Mme Weasley.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et me dévisage.

-Harry ? Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

Oulla ! Quand un Serpeentard demande ça, c'est le moment de s'enfuir en courant. Je grimace.

-Euh… dis toujours.

-Je suis sûr que tu as plus d'idée que moi, comme tu as l'air très motivé et au vu de ton caractère gryffondorien je pense que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire facilement… Je ne te promets rien, mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides à choisir le prénom.

Le prénom ? Il veut que je l'aide pour le prénom ? J'imagine sa tête si je lui avoue que je voudrais l'appeler James ou Lily. Bon je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus… euh…neutre.

-Euh… j'aime bien Sofia pour une fille ou alors pour un garçon Gabriel. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais bon !

Il me regarde étonné. Quoi c'est si moche que ça ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais… Mmh j'aime bien Gabriel et Sofia c'est pas mal non plus.

-T'avais une autre idée ?

-Non. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'aide.

À ce moment, Mme Pomfresh vient vers nous.

-Mr Malefoy, comme vous êtes réveillé, vous pouvez partir. Essayez de vous ménager et revenez à la moindre alerte.

Il hoche la tête, se lève et part, en me lançant un dernier :

-A plus tard lionceau…

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve… S'il continue sur cette voie, je vais lui prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un Gryffondor.

-Bien Mr Potter, allongez-vous.

J'obéis docilement. Elle me jette différents sorts et finit par lire son parchemin.

-Bon à part une sous-alimentation, tout va bien, m'informe-t-elle.

-D'accord, dis-je en me relevant.

-Attendez, je n'ai pas fini.

-Ah !

Je me rassieds.

-Vous devez guérir votre malnutrition, seul. Vous devez faire un effort ou je préviens vos tuteurs et vous envoie voir un psychomage. Compris ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésite pas à nous envoyer une review pour nous donner votre avis quel qu'il soit, nous faire une quelconque réclamation, etc.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Et promis juré on essayera de se rattraper pour notre retard… Plus d'un mois, c'est une honte. La suite surement dans 2 semaines mais je veux éviter de trop m'avancer, on ne sait jamais.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 30 octobre 2011.**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Premier contrôle de routine pour Drago, tout ce passe bien si on exclut les accrochages avec Harry quand au futur du bébé. On apprend que Lucius Malefoy était un espion pendant la guerre, Drago en fait une crise d'hystérie et il se retrouve à l'infirmerie où il croise Harry. Et pour une fois ils se parlent calmement.

_La phrase en italique est du Fourchelangue._

__

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Drago**

Les vacances de Noël viennent de commencer, les dortoirs de Serpentard sont presque vides, il ne reste que moi et Blaise. Et ce dernier s'amuse à fouiller dans mes affaires pendant que je finis de me préparer pour aller déjeuner.

-Tiens, fit-il soudain. C'est quoi ça ?

Il me montre des papiers. Ce sont les brochures d'adoption que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de lire.

-Des informations concernant l'adoption dans le monde sorcier. Donne les moi, il faut que je les lise.

Il me les rend et on va petit-déjeuner.

En tout et pour tout il reste une quinzaine de personnes dont Potter et Londubat. Sirius Black est là et il est gros… Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer.

Je m'assieds à la table unique entre Blaise et un Serdaigle, en face des Gryffys. Je sors les brochures et commence à les lire en mangeant. J'ai conscience des regards noirs que me jette Potter mais je ne bronche pas. Au bout d'un moment, il s'en va en ayant rien mangé. Je retourne à ma lecture.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je me retrouve avec Blaise dans le couloir du 7e étage. On discute tranquillement en marchant au hasard dans le château, il y a trop de neige dehors pour qu'on sorte et il faut absolument que je marche un minimum pour ne pas ressembler à un cachalot.

-Donc, tu penses confier ton enfant à des sorciers inconnus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est certaine c'est qu'il n'ira pas chez les Moldus. L'idéal serait une famille aimante, c'est ce que je veux, une famille respectable.

-Donc de Sang-Pur ?

-Peut-être… Je ne sais pas.

-Et Harry, il en pense quoi ?

-Que je suis un sal enfoiré probablement. Il veut garder le bébé. Mais je ne sais pas s'il fera un bon père, il a quand même tenté de se suicider.

-Ouais, c'est clair que ça refroidit.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ma priorité c'est le bonheur du bébé même si pour cela je dois le confier à un Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Eh ben, c'est fou ce qu'il te change ton instinct « maternelle ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai envie de faire une pause, se plaint Blaise. Je commence à en avoir marre.

-D'accord, je vais ouvrir la salle sur Demande.

Je me mets à faire des aller-et-venu devant le pan du mur où elle se trouve.

Je veux un endroit où l'on puisse parler entre ami.

Après trois passages, la porte apparaît et on entre. C'est une pièce remplie de fauteuils, canapés et poufs. Un feu disperse sa chaleur dans la pièce. Et affalés sur des coussins, Potter et Londubat, hors d'haleine.

**POV Harry**

C'est les vacances de Noël. Poudlard est pour ainsi dire presque vide. Ron et Hermione sont partis, après la promesse comme quoi je ne me suiciderais pas. Un peu plus et j'étais bon pour le serment inviolable. Chez les Gryffondors, il ne reste plus que Neville et moi. D'ailleurs il faudra que je lui parle de Rogue. Il y a aussi deux Serdaigles, deux Poufsouffles et deux Serpentards et quelques professeurs. Rémus est resté et Sirius, enceint d'environ cinq mois et demi, est venu le rejoindre.

Nous mangeons tous le déjeuner. Je suis à côté d'une Poufsouffle et de Neville.

-Dis Harry, demande ma voisine, c'est vrai que tu ne sors plus avec personne ?

-Mmmh… oui, c'est vrai.

J'avoue ne pas trop l'écouter, je suis trop occupé à fusiller Malefoy du regard. Cet abruti lit ces brochures sur l'adoption, comme si de rien n'était. Il m'énerve.

-Comme tu es libre, tu peux sortir avec moi, déclare la Poufsouffle.

-Hein ? M'exclame-je en me tournant vers elle.

-Oui, je prendrai bien soin de toi.

-Euh… euh… c'est gentil, mais… euh… je préfère encore attendre un peu avant de me remettre en couple.

-Mais je te ferai oublier Ginny, je panserai tes blessures.

Et là sans prévenir, elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me la caresse. Je me lève d'un coup et dis en m'enfuyant… euh non ! En partant.

-J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je me promène avec Nev qui me parle de sa dernière découverte en botanique, lorsque la Poufsouffle nous voit et crie :

-Harry ! C'est merveilleux !

Mon copain se met à se marrer devant ma détresse apparente.

-Aller, viens, fuyons !

On commence à courir comme des fous. En arrivant au septième étage, je dis :

-La salle sur demande.

On y entre enfin. On s'écroule sur les coussins hors d'haleine.

-On l'a échappé belle, m'exclame-je.

-Tiens, tiens, dit quelqu'un. Les Gryffys.

Je relève la tête. Oh non ! Pas eux.

-Tiens, tiens ! Les Serpys, rétorque Neville.

-Oui bon… s'agace Malefoy. Je crois qu'on a compris vous nous détestez, on vous déteste. Pas besoin de toute une argumentation composée d'injures pour le comprendre. On pourrait passer à autre chose maintenant. Par exemple, que faites-vous là ?

-On se cache, répond mon ami. Et vous ?

-On vient se reposer. Blaise à mal au pied.

-Eh, l'interrompt son ami. Je disais ça pour toi aussi.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

-On dirait un vieux couple, fait remarquer mon ami.

Ou pas ? Mais leur façon de se chamailler, c'est un peu ça.

-Ah la la, joue Zabini. C'est vrai qu'entre Dray et moi c'est l'amour fou. La preuve est là.

Et cet idiot pose sa main sur le ventre de Drago, où se trouve mon bébé. J'ai des envies de meurtre.

-Tu vas mourir Blaise, hurle-t-il, et ce sera très douloureux.

S'en suit, une courte bagarre. Non ! Mais je te jure.

-Et si on faisait quelque chose ensemble, propose mon… euh… ex-ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, demande l'ex-mangemort.

-Un jeu. Vous pouvez choisir.

Mais il est fou ! Il veut notre mort.

-Parfait, fait Zabini. Que pensez-vous d'action ou vérité ?

-Quoi, m'exclame-je. Tu connais ce jeu moldu ?

Pas pu m'empêcher ! Comment un Serpentard connait ça ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux me faire jouer à un jeu moldu !

-Rho, s'amuse Zabini. Vous n'allez pas pinailler pour si peu et puis c'est amusant. Ce sont mes voisins qui me l'ont appris quand j'étais encore jeune et innocent.

-Moi ça me tente, affirme Nev.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, je veux bien le faire, capitule Malefoy.

**POV Drago**

-Tiens, tiens, fait Blaise. Les Gryffys.

Ils relèvent la tête, étonnés.

-Tiens, tiens ! Les Serpys, rétorque Londubat.

Je soupire, je sens qu'on est parti pour se disputer et j'en ai vraiment pas la force. Avant que Blaise ait eu le temps de répliquer je dis :

-Oui bon… Je crois qu'on a compris vous nous détestez, on vous déteste. Pas besoin de toute une argumentation composée d'injures pour le comprendre. On pourrait passer à autre chose maintenant. Par exemple, que faites-vous là ?

-On se cache, répond Neville. Et vous ?

-On vient se reposer, dis-je. Blaise à mal au pied.

-Eh, m'interrompt mon ami. Je disais ça pour toi aussi.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

-On dirait un vieux couple, fait cet abruti de Londubat.

Et puis quoi encore.

-Ah la la, fait Blaise un peu trop joueur à mon goût. C'est vrai qu'entre Dray et moi c'est l'amour fou. La preuve est là.

Et il pose sa main sur mon ventre rebondi. En colère je crie.

-Tu vas mourir Blaise et ce sera très douloureux.

Il s'esquive quand je veux l'attraper et ricane.

-Et si on faisait quelque chose ensemble, propose Londubat.

Euh… Il a fumé quoi lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose, je demande avant que Blaise puisse exploiter l'ambiguïté de cette question.

-Un jeu. Vous pouvez choisir.

-Parfait, fait Blaise. Que pensez-vous d'action ou vérité ?

C'est quoi ça encore, quelque chose qu'il vient d'inventer ?

-Quoi, s'exclame Potter. Tu connais ce jeu moldu ?

-Quoi, fais-je à mon tour. Tu veux me faire jouer à un jeu moldu !

-Rho, s'amuse Blaise. Vous n'allez pas pinailler pour si peu et puis c'est amusant. Ce sont mes voisins qui me l'ont appris quand j'étais encore jeune et innocent.

-Moi ça me tente, affirme Neville.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit Potter en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, je veux bien le faire, grogne-je.

Blaise nous explique les règles et on s'asseye en rond su les coussins, moi entre Blaise et Harry.

-Bon, je commence, dit mon ami. Londubat, action ou vérité ?

-Euh… Vérité ?

-Quel est ton secret le plus inavouable ?

-Je sors avec quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas un secret inavouable, sort Blaise mécontent.

-Si ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faut si ta question n'est pas assez précise. Alors… Malefoy action ou vérité ?

OK, pas vérité, je sais déjà la question qu'il va poser.

-Action.

-Okay ! Donne cinq qualités, j'ai bien dit qualité, d'Hermione Granger.

Quoi ! Le salaud.

-Elle est intelligente, c'est indéniable, elle ne minaude pas comme toutes les filles. Euh… vu son tableau de chasse elle accorde plus d'importance à la personnalité qu'à l'apparence… Elle n'est pas vulgaire. Et… Euh… Plutôt mignonne quand elle fait l'effort de bien s'habiller. Ça va comme ça ?

-Parfait ! A ton tour !

-Bien, Potter, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, fait-il anxieux.

-Quelle est ta plus grande honte ?

-Euh… De ne pas avoir réussi à protéger tout le monde de Voldemort. Et avant que tu le dises, oui c'est le concept du petit héros.

Je hausse les épaules, attendant la suite.

-Des fois je me dis que si je n'avais pas existé, rien ne serait arrivé et tout les morts vivraient et seraient heureux.

Eh ben, j'ignorais qu'il était autant tourmenté. Je hoche la tête et dit :

-A ton tour.

-Zabini, fait-il.

-Yep ! Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué j'ai un prénom, et je l'aime bien. Je choisis action.

-Imagine que Malefoy soit Pansy Parkinson, drague-la.

-Quoi, proteste-je.

Blaise se tourne vers moi, prend mon visage dans ses mains et dit sensuellement.

-Y-a-t-il un problème ? Peut-être voudrais-tu en parler ? Dans tout les cas n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi.

Il remet en place une mèche de mes cheveux. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes cheveux !

-Blaise, ça suffit ! Potter, dit lui que c'est bon !

Et lui et son ami partent dans un fou rire. Je vais le tuer non, les tuer tous. Finalement Potter dit dans un hoquet :

-C'est bon Zabini. Tu as réussi.

Pas trop tôt. Mon ami me lâche.

-Bien, Neville action ou vérité ?

-Action, fait-il méfiant.

Dommage, s'il avait dit vérité on aurait su avec qui il sort.

-Ecris sur le mur le nom de la personne avec qui tu sors !

Heureusement Blaise a de la ressource. Je souris mauvais. On va enfin savoir. Londubat regarde Potter avec peur, celui-ci le rassure en disant :

-Vas-y ! De toute façon je le sais déjà !

Etrange tout ça. Il se lève, rouge et inscrit « Severus Rogue » sur le mur. Je m'étouffe immédiatement avec ma salive. Blaise a les yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas vrai cet abruti sort avec mon parrain. Pas Merlin.

-Il n'a pas écrit ça, je demande à Blaise une fois mon souffle retrouvé.

-Si tu parles de Severus Rogue, maître des Potions, directeur de notre maison, ex-Mangemort, ex-espion et ton parrain, j'ai bien peur que si.

-Oh… Par Salazard.

Blaise hoche la tête avant de dire.

-A ton tour Londubat.

-Blaise ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

Ouf ! il ne va plus faire le débile.

-Toi, je te pari que tu connais le père du bébé de Malefoy, dis-le moi.

NOOOOOOON ! Heureusement, malgré l'envie d'aller tordre le cou à Londubat j'arrive à garder un aspect calme et lance froidement.

-Blaise.

-C'est le jeu, donc je ne peux pas mentir.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. Pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Neville, question qui te vaudrait sûrement une place à Serpentard, le père du bébé n'est autre que notre Héros national assis à côté de toi.

Je vais le massacrer !

Cet abruti de Londubat sourit et se tourne vers Harry et dit :

-Harry ! Mais c'est merveilleux, tu vas être père.

-Ouais merveilleux, répond-il sans conviction.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore lui ? Je fronce les sourcils puis lance froidement :

-Londubat si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je peux te jurer que ce que ma tante a infligé à tes parents n'est qu'une bonne partie de plaisir, comparé à ce que je vais te faire.

-Oh ! Ça va, si tu crois que tu me fais peur. A toi Blaise.

Quoi ! Il m'énerve, je hais les Gryffondors.

-Potter, fit mon ami. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Puisque tout le monde est au courant maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour que Drago te laisse dominer alors que c'est toujours lui qui le fait en temps normal.

Je crois que là je vais vraiment le tuer.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Ça c'est juste passé comme ça.

A l'aide, par pitié, sauvez-moi ! Un trou de souris ou je ne sais pas quoi, je vous en supplie !

-Bien, fait Blaise, à ton tour.

-Malefoy ?

Oula… Dangereux.

-Action

-Je voudrais que tu me rendes ce que tu m'as volé il y a quelques semaines, voir mois.

Ah oui… Son livre… Et merde.

-Hum, disons que je ne l'ai plus.

Bouche bée il demande :

-Comment ça tu l'as plus. T'en as fait quoi ?

-Hum, disons qu'il a eu à subir ma colère… Peut-être que tu arriveras à récupérer une ou deux pages dans les toilettes du 7e…

Je souris, crispé.

-Quoi, rugit-il en se levant. Tu as fait quoi à mon livre ?

Il s'avance menaçant. Je mets mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger, il fait peur.

-Je… Je… Tu dois comprendre, c'était juste après qu'on ait… Et j'étais furieux contre… à peu près la terre entière et euh… Ton livre était dans mon sac alors je me suis défoulé dessus… Je l'ai détruit…

Je ferme violemment les yeux. Et je pense que je vais m'en vouloir à mort de dire ça mais je le fais quand même :

-Je suis désolé, mais ne frappe pas s'il te plaît… Pense au bébé.

C'est d'un mièvre, mais il fait vraiment peur.

-Je m'en fiche, hurle-t-il. Te rends-tu compte du prix de ce livre ? Ça m'étonnerait, après tout un Malefoy n'a qu'à tendre la main pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Je me crispe sous l'insulte.

Calme Drago, ne l'énerve pas plus.

Je regarde les deux autres, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'aider. Alors je me lève précautionneusement, je soupire un bon coup. Je ne connais qu'un moyen pour le calmer réellement.

**POV Harry**

On s'assied et Zabini rappelle les règles.

-Bon, je commence, dit-il. Londubat, action ou vérité ?

-Euh… Vérité ?

-Quel est ton secret le plus inavouable ?

Je souris discrètement.

-Je sors avec quelqu'un.

Réponse vague, mais pourtant ça répond à la question.

-Ce n'est pas un secret inavouable, râle Blaise.

-Si ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faut si ta question n'est pas assez précise. Alors… Malefoy action ou vérité ?

-Action.

Pauvre Neville, il doit être déçu.

-Okay ! Donne cinq qualités, j'ai bien dit qualité, d'Hermione Granger.

Aie, ça doit faire mal. Lui qui déteste les « sang de bourbes ».

-Elle est intelligente, c'est indéniable, elle ne minaude pas comme toutes les filles. Euh… vu son tableau de chasse elle accorde plus d'importance à la personnalité qu'à l'apparence… Elle n'est pas vulgaire. Et… Euh… Plutôt mignonne quand elle fait l'effort de bien s'habiller. Ça va comme ça ?

-Parfait ! A ton tour !

-Bien, Potter, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, dis-je anxieux.

-Quelle est ta plus grande honte ?

Pourquoi j'ai voulu jouer à ce jeu ? Oh secours, sortez-moi de là !

-Euh… De ne pas avoir réussi à protéger tout le monde de Voldemort. Et avant que tu le dises, oui c'est le concept du petit héros.

Il hausse les épaules et attend la suite. Quoi en plus il faut que je développe ?

-Des fois je me dis que si je n'avais pas existé, rien ne serait arrivé et tout les morts vivraient et seraient heureux.

Il hoche la tête et dit :

-A ton tour.

Ne sachant pas qui choisir, je prends celui qui n'a pas encore passé.

-Zabini ?

-Yep ! Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué j'ai un prénom, et je l'aime bien. Je choisis action.

-Imagine que Malefoy soit Pansy Parkinson, drague-la.

-Quoi, proteste la pauvre victime.

Blaise se tourne vers lui, prend son visage en coupe et susurre :

-Y-a-t-il un problème ? Peut-être voudrais-tu en parler ? Dans tout les cas n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi.

Il lui remet en place une mèche de cheveux. Par Merlin, il va se faire trucider.

-Blaise, ça suffit ! Potter, dit lui que c'est bon !

Neville et moi, on se regarde et on part dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Entre deux hoquets, j'arrive à dire :

-C'est bon Zabini. Tu as réussi.

Ils se séparent.

-Bien, Neville action ou vérité ?

-Action, se méfie mon ami.

-Ecris sur le mur le nom de la personne avec qui tu sors !

Houa, ça s'est Serpentard. Nev me regarde, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction. Je hausse les épaules.

-Vas-y ! De toute façon je le sais déjà !

Bien rouge, il se lève, sort sa baguette et écrit rapidement « Severus Rogue ». La réaction des Serpentards est fascinante.

-Il n'a pas écrit ça, bredouille Malefoy.

-Si tu parles de Severus Rogue, maître des Potions, directeur de notre maison, ex-Mangemort, ex-espion et ton parrain, j'ai bien peur que si.

-Oh… Par Salazard.

Le pauvre, il est tout pâle.

-A ton tour Londubat.

-Blaise ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Toi, je te pari que tu connais le père du bébé de Malefoy, dis-le moi.

Oh non ! Là maintenant, j'ai envie de disparaitre. Au secours, aidez-moi !

-Blaise, menace Malefoy.

-C'est le jeu, donc je ne peux pas mentir.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. Pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Neville, question qui te vaudrait sûrement une place à Serpentard, le père du bébé n'est autre que notre Héros national assis à côté de toi.

Nev se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry ! Mais c'est merveilleux, tu vas être père.

Père ? Je souris amèrement. Il faudrait déjà que je puisse le voir pour pouvoir jouer les paternels.

-Ouais merveilleux.

-Londubat si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je peux te jurer que ce que ma tante a infligé à tes parents n'est qu'une bonne partie de plaisir, comparé à ce que je vais te faire.

-Oh ! Ça va, réplique le concerné, si tu crois que tu me fais peur. A toi Blaise.

Bien moucheté. Parce que là franchement même de la part d'un serpent, c'était cruel.

-Potter. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Puisque tout le monde est au courant maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour que Drago te laisse dominer alors que c'est toujours lui qui le fait en temps normal.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Ça c'est juste passé comme ça.

-Bien, à ton tour.

-Malefoy ? demande-je, parce que quelque chose me revient en mémoire.

-Action

-Je voudrais que tu me rendes ce que tu m'as volé il y a quelques semaines, voire mois.

-Hum, disons que je ne l'ai plus.

J'en reste bouche bée.

-Comment ça tu l'as plus. T'en as fait quoi ?

-Hum, disons qu'il a eu à subir ma colère… Peut-être que tu arriveras à récupérer une ou deux pages dans les toilettes du 7e…

-Quoi, rugis-je en me levant d'un bond. Tu as fait quoi à mon livre ?

Je m'avance menaçant. Il met ses mains devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. C'est vrai que je veux le frapper

-Je… Je… Tu dois comprendre, c'était juste après qu'on ait… Et j'étais furieux contre… à peu près la terre entière et euh… Ton livre était dans mon sac alors je me suis défoulé dessus… Je l'ai détruit…

Détruit ? Il a détruit mon livre, mais il est dingue. Il ferme les yeux apeurés.

-Je suis désolé, mais ne frappe pas s'il te plaît… Pense au bébé.

-Je m'en fiche, hurle-je hors de moi. Te rends-tu compte du prix de ce livre ? Ça m'étonnerait, après tout un Malefoy n'a qu'à tendre la main pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Je reprends ma respiration, la gorge douloureuse, mais avant que je continue, il m'embrasse sans prévenir. Je fais un bond en arrière.

-Mais mais… Mais mais, bégaie-je.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Dis-moi que ça te gène, la dernière fois ça t'a plu pourtant.

-Non ! Ça t'a gêné toi, réplique-je sèchement.

Il soupire.

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'étaler ma vie intime, on pourrait donc passer à autre chose, non ?

-Mais mon livre ! Je ne l'avais pas fini et c'est le meilleur sur le sujet des poisons. _Tu m'énerves !_

Il frissonne et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je remarque de la peur, de la fascination dans ses orbes gris. Il tremble légèrement.

Zabini ricane.

-Relax Potter, ce n'est qu'un livre, pas un objet ou une personne chère.

-Bien sûr que si, c'était un livre précieux ! M'exclame-je. L'écrivain a écrit que celui-là. C'était un livre unique, d'où le prix.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne savais pas… Peut-être que je pourrais t'en racheter un autre ou te le rembourser ?

Je soupire de lassitude et me rassieds.

-Laisse tomber ! J'irai au Ministère pour pouvoir piquer deux ou trois livres confisqués à Voldy.

-Alors ça, dit Zabini. Quelle nouvelle, le Survivant est un voleur ! Quand le monde des sorciers saura ça !

Je lui jette un regard noir.

-Je ne les vole pas. C'est mon salaire pour être devenu un assassin. Malefoy, c'est à ton tour.

-Potter, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Enumère-moi trois de tes pires défauts et trois de tes meilleurs qualités ! Sans mentir bien sûr.

-Trois défauts : euh… anorexique, naïf et… euh… vengeur. Et pour les qualités : je suis le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, je suis gentil et généreux.

-Bien, à toi.

-C'est midi, coupe Neville. Il faut aller manger.

Je hoche la tête et me lève. On descend et on va manger…

**POV Drago**

Je me penche légèrement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fait un bond en arrière. Et mon cœur oscille entre un ouf soulagé ou un oh non déçu, quémandant plus.

-Mais mais… Mais mais, bégaye Potter.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Dis moi que ça te gène, la dernière fois ça t'a plu pourtant.

-Non ! Ça t'a gêné toi, réplique-t-il sèchement.

Je soupire, il me fatigue.

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'étaler ma vie intime, on pourrait donc passer à autre chose, non ?

-Mais mon livre ! Je ne l'avais pas fini et c'est le meilleur sur le sujet des poisons. _Tu m'énerves !_

En entendant le Fourchelang je frissonne et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux. Je hais cette langue comme elle me plaît, douloureux souvenir du passé sans pour autant se défaire d'un caractère sensuel. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai peur, je tremble. Je crois que seul le vert des yeux d'Harry me permet de ne pas basculer dans la panique. Vert, pas rouge.

Blaise ricane, interrompant ma fascination et ma peur.

-Relax Potter, ce n'est qu'un livre, pas un objet ou une personne chère.

Ce bon vieux Blaise…

-Bien sûr que si, c'était un livre précieux ! L'écrivain a écrit que celui-là. C'était un livre unique, d'où le prix.

Et merde… Si j'avais su.

-Je suis désolé, m'excuse-je. Je ne savais pas… Peut-être que je pourrais t'en racheter un autre ou te le rembourser ?

Depuis quand j'ai quelque chose à faire des affaires des autres ? Je dois sûrement être encore perturbé parce que Potter a parlé Fourchelang…

Oui, ça doit être ça.

Il soupire et se rassied.

-Laisse tomber ! J'irai au Ministère pour pouvoir piquer deux ou trois livres confisqués à Voldy.

-Alors ça, fait Blaise. Quelle nouvelle, le Survivant est un voleur ! Quand le monde des sorciers saura ça !

Il lui jette un regard noir.

-Je ne les vole pas. C'est mon salaire pour être devenu un assassin. Malefoy, c'est à ton tour.

-Potter, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Enumère-moi trois de tes pires défauts et trois de tes meilleurs qualités ! Sans mentir bien sûr.

-Trois défauts : euh… anorexique, naïf et… euh… vengeur. Et pour les qualités : je suis le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard (je manque de m'étouffer mais ne dit rien), je suis gentil et généreux.

-Bien, à toi.

-C'est midi, coupe Londubat. Il faut aller manger.

Tout le monde se lève et on descend manger en silence.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésite pas à nous envoyer une review pour nous donner votre avis quel qu'il soit, nous faire une quelconque réclamation, etc.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 20 novembre 2011.**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Premier contrôle de routine pour Drago, tout ce passe bien si on exclut les accrochages avec Harry quand au futur du bébé. On apprend que Lucius Malefoy était un espion pendant la guerre, Drago en fait une crise d'hystérie et il se retrouve à l'infirmerie où il croise Harry. Et pour une fois ils se parlent calmement. Harry et Drago se croisent pendant les vacances de Noël avec Blaise et Neville, ils en profitent pour jouer à Action/Vérité.

Note bis d'une des auteures : Hem… hello, eh oui, je ne suis pas encore morte… Dommage pour ceux qui voulait m'étrangler suite à cette attente trop longue, même moi je le reconnais. Donc voici le chapitre 10 avec un retard tout à fait catastrophique je vous le concède. MAIS… Parce que oui il y a un mais, il est plutôt long ce qui devrait vous enchantez et en plus il contient un petit passage croustillant. Et c'est là que l'en on arrive à mon avertissement : **Je préviens une dernière fois, même si je pense que toute personne n'aimant pas ce genre de fic aurait déjà dû dégager à partir du chapitre 2 mais on ne sait jamais. Donc les lecteurs, lectrices trop jeunes retournez à vos télétubbies, les trop coincés à vos romans à l'eau de rose et les homophobes à votre connerie. Les autres vous pouvez rester.**

__

**Chapitre 10**

_*Quelques jours après le chapitre 9*_

**POV Drago**

Noël est passé, loin de ma famille. La neige tombe fort dehors. Je passe un long manteau noir, fermé jusqu'au col ce qui laisse voir la forme de mon ventre et prends quelques affaires pour pouvoir dessiner. Eh oui ! Tout le monde a une passion, moi c'est le dessin. Ça me plaît de pouvoir créé un monde sous mes doigts, c'est comme si j'avais prise sur la réalité.

Je suis dans le parc et vais m'assoir dans la neige, face au lac, au pied d'un arbre. Je sors un crayon et un parchemin de ma poche et commence à dessiner le paysage.

Soudain la voix de Potter m'interrompt :

-Tu vas attraper la grippe assis par terre !

-Tiens, le lionceau, ça faisait longtemps. Moi ça va bien, et toi ?

Je ne le regarde pas, trop concentré sur mon paysage enneigé.

-Bof. Sirius et Remus me gavent comme une oie. Maintenant j'ai mal à l'estomac. Tu dessines ?

-C'est bien, ils essayent de te remplumer un peu. Et oui, je dessine et accessoirement je viens prendre l'air. Et toi tu fais quoi de beau ?

-Une promenade de nostalgie.

Je ris.

-C'est vrai que les paysages enneigés poussent à la nostalgie.

Je fronce les sourcils, concentré.

-Oh ! En fait j'allai à la cabane hurlante pour faire ma promenade de nostalgie. J n'aime pas plus que ça la neige.

Sous le choc, ma main dérape faisant un beau trait là où il ne faut pas. Je tourne la tête pour le voir, appuyé contre le tronc, son écharpe rouge et or autour du coup, les mains dans les poches et les joues un peu rougies par le froid.

-La cabane hurlante… La maison le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne… C'est… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de nostalgique là-bas.

Je me détourne et gomme le trait, puis reprends mon dessin.

-Toute une histoire, confirme-t-il.

-Explique-moi, je demande gentiment.

-Viens, si tu veux et je te raconterai en route.

J'en oublie le dessin et le regarde à nouveau la mine défaite.

-C'est la maison la plus hantée d'Angleterre Potter, et je ne suis pas un de tes amis Gryffondor mais Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, enceint de trois mois et lâche aux dernières nouvelles.

Pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas envoyé bouler ?

-S'il te plaît Drago ! Promis ça ne fait pas peur. Il n'y pas de fantômes.

Je soupire de lassitude.

-On n'a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'évente alors avec un parchemin vierge.

Je fronce les sourcils, suspicieux.

-A quoi tu joues exactement ?

-Moi ? (Non, le père Noël.) A rien ! J'attends ta réponse. Aller viens, on va s'amuser.

Devant son insistance je cède malgré moi.

-D'accord.

Je me relève, range papier et crayon dans ma poche. Il m'emmène jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Il est fou ou bien.

-Harry, fais-je incertain.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais te jeter sous cet arbre fou ?

-Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ça serait une bonne revanche.

Il ne répond pas, sors sa baguette et enchante un branche pour qu'elle aille taper contre une racine. Ça va énerver le Saule ! Mais contre toute attente l'arbre se fige. Harry me prend la main et dit en tirant dessus :

-Alors, tu viens ?

Je déglutis et serre sa main plus fort. Je choisis de lui faire confiance et hoche la tête, terrorisé.

**POV Harry**

Quelques jours plus tard, Noël est passé. Il neige toujours autant. J'ai passé presque tous mes après-midi avec Rém et Siri.

Pour une raison inconnue, aujourd'hui, j'ai une folle envie d'aller dans la Cabane hurlante, là où pour la première fois, j'ai rencontré mon parrain. Vers le lac, je remarque Malefoy et m'approche.

-Tu vas attraper la grippe assis par terre !

-Tiens, le lionceau, dit-il sans me rgarder, ça faisait longtemps. Moi ça va bien, et toi ?

Je m'appuie contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Bof. Sirius et Remus me gavent comme une oie. Maintenant j'ai mal à l'estomac. Tu dessines ?

-C'est bien, ils essayent de te remplumer un peu. Et oui, je dessine et accessoirement je viens prendre l'air. Et toi tu fais quoi de beau ?

-Une promenade de nostalgie.

Il rit.

-C'est vrai que les paysages enneigés poussent à la nostalgie.

-Oh ! En fait j'allai à la cabane hurlante pour faire ma promenade de nostalgie. Je n'aime pas plus que ça la neige.

Il sursaute et fait un trait au milieu de son dessin. Il se retourne, afin de me dévisager. Ses pommettes rosées lui donnent un air trop craquant.

-La cabane hurlante… La maison le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne… C'est… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de nostalgique là-bas.

Il retourne à son parchemin.

-Toute une histoire, confirme-je.

-Explique-moi, demande-t-il gentiment.

-Viens, si tu veux et je te raconterai en route, propose-je.

Il me jette un œil.

-C'est la maison la plus hantée d'Angleterre Potter, et je ne suis pas un de tes amis Gryffondor mais Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, enceint de trois mois et lâche aux dernières nouvelles.

-S'il te plaît Drago ! Promis ça ne fait pas peur. Il n'y pas de fantômes.

Il soupire.

-On n'a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Je souris avec un air de conspirateur.

-Qui a dit qu'on allait à Pré-au-Lard ?

Je commence à m'éventer avec la carte des Maraudeurs vierge. Il fronce les sourcils.

-A quoi tu joues exactement ?

-Moi ? A rien ! J'attends ta réponse. Aller viens, on va s'amuser.

-D'accord.

Yes ! J'ai envie de sauter de joie. Il se lève et range ses affaires dans sa poche. Je l'emmène jusqu'au Saule cogneur, à une distance évidemment respectable.

-Harry, panique-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais te jeter sous cet arbre fou ?

-Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ça serait une bonne revanche.

-Wigardium leviosa.

Une branche s'envole et tape contre une racine. L'arbre se fige. Sans réfléchir, je lui prends la main et dit en tirant dessus :

-Alors, tu viens ?

Il déglutit et serre fortement ma main. Il hoche la tête, terrorisé. Je le guide vers le tunnel et y entre. Afin de le décrisper, je lui raconte ma première rencontre avec son grand-oncle le fait qu'il soit un animagus et une victime d'injustice comment j'ai appris que Lupin était un loup-garou et les soi-disant fantômes de la Cabane hurlante, etc.

-Alors il n'y a rien dans cette maison, s'étonne Malefoy. La pleine lune n'est pas cette nuit n'est-ce-pas ?

-Eh bien ! J'ai vu Sirius avant, et il n'était pas furieux, donc je ne crois pas non !

-Quel est le rapport entre l'humeur de ton parrain et la pleine lune ?

-Depuis qu'il est enceint, il ne peut pas tenir compagnie à Moony et ça l'énerve.

-Qui est Moony ?

-C'est le surnom de Lupin. Il a été inventé lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Ça démontre le loup en lui.

Il hoche la tête.

-On arrive bientôt ?

-On y est, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Il me lâche la main et observe la maison.

**POV Drago**

-On arrive bientôt ?

-On y est, dit-il en ouvrant une porte.

Effectivement. La pièce est remplie de poussière, les fenêtres condamnées et le mobilier en mauvaise état. Même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes cette pièce fait froid dans le dos. Ce pendant je lâche la main d'Harry et observe, curieux

-Comment as-tu découvert ce passage secret ?

-Secret de Maraudeurs.

-De quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore.

-De qui, pas de quoi. Des Maraudeurs, le pire cauchemar de la terreur des cachots, c'est pour dire.

Je le regarde perplexe.

-Tu peux m'expliquer sans phrase à détour s'il te plaît. Parce que je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

-Les Maraudeurs étaient quatre élèves de Poudlard, qui ressemblaient mais en pire aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient pris en grippe ton parrain et l'emmerdaient. En gros, c'est ça.

-Je vois… Que veux-tu faire ici ?

Etrangement je n'ai plus peur.

Il hausse les épaules.

-J'ai dit que je venais faire une promenade de nostalgie, pas une fiesta, mais si tu as une idée intéressante…

Je ricane devant la légère ambiguïté.

-Peut-être que tu connais un autre jeu moldu qui vaut la peine d'être testé, sinon on peut juste discuter.

-Discutons dans ce cas.

-Bien. Tu voudras être présent, n'est-ce pas ? Dans six mois, lors de l'accouchement.

-Oui, je voudrais bien. Si on m'en donne la possibilité. Et je pourrais peut-être même t'aider.

-Oui, Rogue a dit que tu étais doué mais… En fait je ne sais même pas où je vais accoucher. Mes parents ne sont même pas au courant.

-Si ta grossesse se passe bien, tu peux accoucher à Poudlard mais s'il y a des complications on t'enverra à St-Mangouste. Et tes parents n'ont rien à dire. C'est pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé.

Je lui souris.

-Dis moi Harry, c'est quoi être de bons parents pour toi ?

-Tout faire pour le bien du bébé.

-Oui, souffle-je un peu vague. Est-ce que tu lui donneras tout ce qu'il veut pour autant ? Assouvissant tous ses caprices ?

-Tous les caprices ne sont pas bon ! Et pour toi, c'est quoi ?

-Le chérir, plus que sa propre vie. Et l'entourer d'amour.

-Avec toi, je sais que notre bébé n'a rien à craindre.

J'aime quand il dit « notre » ça prouve bien que l'on partage quelques chose, au-delà de nos disputes. J'aime quand il me rassure comme seul lui sait le faire, comme seul lui arrive à me faire mal. Cette impression de vulnérabilité est à la fois grisante et effrayante.

Oulà… Réveil toi Drago, tu sais de qui tu parles là ? Tu parles de Saint-Potty, ton rival. Peu m'importe.

-Je pense que c'est entre tes bras qu'il n'aura rien à craindre.

Il secoue la tête.

-Toi, tu es sain d'esprit, un membre d'une famille reconnue et tu as une bonne situation. Et je sais que tu aimes notre bébé, que tu le chériras et l'entouras d'amour.

Je soupire.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que cette description ne me correspond pas… J'ai une question à te poser… Pourrais-tu y répondre en gardant ton calme et en ne me criant pas dessus ?

-Je ne te promets rien. Mais vas-y déballe.

Je le jauge du regard un instant. Est-ce que je prends le risque ? Le risque de détruire cette douce ambiance au profit d'une question importante… Oui.

**POV Harry**

-Comment as-tu découvert ce passage secret ?

-Secret de Maraudeurs, réponds-je.

-De quoi ? Questionne-t-il complètement perdu.

-De qui, pas de quoi. Des Maraudeurs, le pire cauchemar de la terreur des cachots, c'est pour dire.

Il me regarde perplexe.

-Tu peux m'expliquer sans phrase à détour s'il te plaît. Parce que je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

-Les Maraudeurs étaient quatre élèves de Poudlard, qui ressemblaient mais en pire aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient pris en grippe ton parrain et l'emmerdaient. En gros, c'est ça.

-Je vois… Que veux-tu faire ici ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'ai dit que je venais faire une promenade de nostalgie, pas une fiesta, mais si tu as une idée intéressante…

Il rit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Peut-être que tu connais un autre jeu moldu qui vaut la peine d'être testé, sinon on peut juste discuter.

-Discutons dans ce cas.

-Bien. Tu voudras être présent, n'est-ce pas ? Dans six mois, lors de l'accouchement.

-Oui, je voudrais bien. Si on m'en donne la possibilité. Et je pourrais peut-être même t'aider.

-Oui, Rogue a dit que tu étais doué mais… En fait je ne sais même pas où je vais accoucher. Mes parents ne sont même pas au courant.

-Si ta grossesse se passe bien, tu peux accoucher à Poudlard mais s'il y a des complications on t'enverra à St-Mangouste. Et tes parents n'ont rien à dire. C'est pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé.

Il me sourit.

-Dis-moi Harry, c'est quoi être de bons parents pour toi ?

-Tout faire pour le bien du bébé, affirme-je convaincu.

-Oui, murmure-t-il. Est-ce que tu lui donneras tout ce qu'il veut pour autant ? Assouvissant tous ses caprices ?

-Tous les caprices ne sont pas bons !

Effectivement, je revois Dudley avec sa cinquantaine de cadeaux. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé finisse, comme ça.

-Et pour toi, c'est quoi ?

-Le chérir, plus que sa propre vie. Et l'entourer d'amour.

-Avec toi, je sais que notre bébé n'a rien à craindre.

-Je pense que c'est entre tes bras qu'il n'aura rien à craindre.

Je secoue la tête.

-Toi, tu es sain d'esprit, un membre d'une famille reconnue et tu as une bonne situation. Et je sais que tu aimes notre bébé, que tu le chériras et l'entouras d'amour.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupire-t-il. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que cette description ne me correspond pas… J'ai une question à te poser… Pourrais-tu y répondre en gardant ton calme et en ne me criant pas dessus ?

-Je ne te promets rien, l'avertis-je. Mais vas-y déballe.

Il me dévisage un moment et se lance.

-Il n'y a rien de très concret encore, mais j'aimerais savoir, dans le cas où je trouverais des parents adoptifs dignes de notre bébé. Accepterais-tu de les rencontrer avec moi, pour les juger en quelque sorte.

1… 2… 3… les mots atteignent mon cerveau.

-Quoi ? Hurle-je. Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! Si tu crois qu'on peut se faire une idée des gens en une rencontre. Non ! Jamais ! Tu ne donneras notre bébé à personne, tu entends ?

En gros, je pique une crise. Mais lui à la place de crier plus fort que moi, il s'approche et m'embrasse doucement. Sa main vient caresser mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Je me calme directement. Je réponds amoureu… euh… amicalement à son baiser. Il s'écarte et sourit penaud et dit :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose.

Je soupire et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je suis fatigué de ces disputes.

-Si tes parents étaient d'accord pour le bébé, tu le garderais ou même pas ?

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme et baisse la tête. Il passe tendrement sa main sur son ventre discrètement gonflé

-C'est aussi mon enfant.

Je me cale plus confortablement dans le creux de son cou. Heureux de ne pas être repoussé.

-Je sais, murmure-je. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

-Potter… Tait-toi.

Il a sa joue contre mes cheveux. Oh ! Merde, je suis à deux doigts de commencer à ronronner de plaisir. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

-D'accord Malefoy, je me tais.

Il entoure ma nuque de ses bras. J'ai besoin de tout mon self-control pour ne pas ronronner. Le silence m'apaise, je me sens si bien contre lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demande-t-il.

**POV Drago**

-Il n'y a rien de très concret encore, mais j'aimerais savoir, dans le cas où je trouverais des parents adoptifs dignes de notre bébé. Accepterais-tu de les rencontrer avec moi, pour les juger en quelque sorte.

Je ferme les yeux, attendant le moment où il va crier, ce qui ne tarde pas.

-Quoi ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! Si tu crois qu'on peut se faire une idée des gens en une rencontre. Non ! Jamais ! Tu ne donneras notre bébé à personne, tu entends ?

Et voilà, je le savais. Je soupire pour garder mon calme. Et murmure :

-Je comprends.

Il ne m'a surement pas entendu, trop énervé pour ça. Alors je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse ne douceur, une main sur sa nuque, caressant les cheveux à la bas de son cou. Après un instant, il répond au baiser. Je soupire de soulagement et fini par m'écarter. Je lui lance un sourire d'excuse.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose.

Il soupire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne le repousse pas, je crois que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Si tes parents étaient d'accord pour le bébé, tu le garderais ou même pas ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas lui dire, parce que si je lui dis ce serait admettre que… STOP ! C'est aberrant, tu ne peux pas, tais-toi. Je referme la bouche, conscient que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Je passe délicatement ma main sur mon ventre. Et finalement murmure :

-C'est aussi mon enfant.

Il se blottit contre moi, son nez dans mon cou. Et il dit :

-Je sais. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas se contenter de ça ? Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué avec lui ? Je ferme les yeux et dit :

-Potter… Tait-toi.

Puis je pose ma tête sur la sienne, ma joue contre ses cheveux doux malgré leur état d'emmêlement avancé. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, je le laisse faire. Puis il dit :

-D'accord Malefoy, je me tais.

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. Le silence est apaisant, je me sens à l'aise, en sécurité. Je crois que ces foutues hormones me jouent des tours, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le repousser. Après un moment je lui demande :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Tu crois que les Gryffondors couchent sans amour ?

C'est quoi cette réponse ? C'en est même pas une d'ailleurs. Je soupire doucement.

-Peut-être, je ne me suis jamais préoccuper des sentiments de mes partenaires.

Mauvais Drago, mauvais. Il va comprendre qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui.

Je chasse ma conscience. De toute façon, il le sait déjà non ?

Je crois que je vais arrêter de penser, ça m'épuise.

-Sache donc, mon cher Serpentard, que les Gryffys couchent, que dis-je, font l'amour que si il y a des sentiments.

-Pourquoi tu prends tous ces détours pour dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Je suppose que je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuis en courant.

Je souris, touché par sa réponse.

-Brave petit lionceau, murmure-je.

-Tu es courageux pour un serpent, mon ange chéri.

De surprise j'ouvre violemment les yeux et me recule en demandant :

-Quoi ?

Il me dit alors perdu :

-Comprends pas.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Je pensais juste que tu allais vraiment partir en courant lorsque tu comprendrais que je t'aime. Et tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est courageux je trouve.

Je souris, amusé.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fui ? C'est plutôt flatteur non, quand on te dit qu'on t'aime. Et puis c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, penses bien que je pouvais supporter toutes tes réponses.

Il a l'air heureux, ça va alors, je crois que moi aussi je suis heureux.

Oula… C'est quoi ce comportement de Poufsoufle.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand Harry… Pardon, je voulais bien sûr dire Potter s'approche. Je devrais peut-être reculer, non ? Non ! D'accord. Il vient poser tendrement ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je penche ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

-Mmmmh…

Je me sens un peu perdu entre mon envie et ma conscience. Potter a sa bouche sur mon cou ! Oui, mais il sait faire tellement de chose avec. Et puis j'en ai tellement envie aussi.

Je suis complètement dépassé et pense tout haut.

-Et merde !

Il recule d'un bon, déçu. Tiens, moi aussi je le suis. Je le regarde intrigué, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Normalement c'est moi qui devrais avoir des sauts d'humeur, pas lui. Pui je me rends compte de l'exclamation pensée tout haut. Il a dû penser que ça lui était adressé. J'ai vaguement l'envie de nous insulter tous les deux. Mais j'ai surtout très très envie de ses lèvres, sa peau, ses caresses. Alors je désigne mon cou du doigt et lui dit :

-Continue ce que tu as commencé. C'est pas des façons de s'en aller comme ça.

Il a l'air étonné mais revient embrasser mon cou sans faire de chichis. Je soupire de contentement. Et subitement je décide qu'il a trop de vêtements et commence à lui enlever sa veste. Je crois qu'une part de moi voudrait que j'arrête mais je ne sais plus trop et j'ai très envie de sa peau. Si belle d'ailleurs, bronzée à souhait, agréablement chaude, au nectar des plus enivrant.

Une fois sa veste et son écharpe à terre je m'attaque à ses pulls. Mais il m'interrompt en me prenant les mains et dit :

-Attends ! Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que ce n'est pas les hormones ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, je râle. La dernière fois tu n'avais pas tant de scrupules. Et puis, hormones ou pas, j'ai envie. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse plus.

Sur ces paroles je le tire vers moi une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos et m'acharne à faire de son cou une œuvre d'art à grand renfort de douce morsure et de suçon. Il commence à ronronner de plaisir. Il me prend par la taille et me caresse le dos. Je me détache de lui pour lui en lever ses hauts. Il est toujours maigre.

Note à moi-même numéro 3 : remplumé Harry.

Je soupire heureux et m'attaque à son torse. Je mordille ses tétons, embrasse doucement son ventre plat et caresse ses côtes. Au fil de mes attouchements je m'agenouille devant lui. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et gémis a voix emplis de désir :

-Drago.

Je souris un peu sadiquement. Je lui enlève son pantalon en le débarrassant de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. J'embrasse doucement le bas de son ventre en suivant la ligne de fin poils noirs pendant que je lui caresse les cuisses. Je crois que quelque chose à anesthésié mon cerveau, je ne pense plus, j'agis. Très Gryffondor tout ça… Oups !

Mais je continue et m'amuse à martyriser Harry. Je m'obstine à éviter la bosse bien nette malgré son caleçon. Il gémis inlassablement son plaisir. Ce son est si merveilleux. Frustré il miaule :

-Drago.

Je souris et me redresse pour venir l'embrasser fougueusement en prenant bien soin qu'aucune partie de mon corps viennent toucher son érection. De mon pouce je lui caresse le bas du ventre. Potter se dégage, fait une moue craquante et dit :

-Comme tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi, je vais le faire tout seul.

Il avance sa main vers l'élastique de son caleçon. Je lui attrape les poignets et me fustige d'avoir été aussi manipulable. Je passe MA main dans son caleçon et commence à caresser son sexe tendu du bout des doigts. Il s'accroche à mes épaules puis rejette la tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir. Je ricane un peu, et dire que je viens juste de commencer. Je continue ma caresse encre un instant, puis je retire ma main avant de commencer à embrasser son torse.

-Je t'avais prévenu, m'interrompt-il.

**POV Harry**

-Tu crois que les Gryffondors couchent sans amour ?

-Peut-être, je ne me suis jamais préoccuper des sentiments de mes partenaires.

-Sache donc, mon cher Serpentard, que les Gryffys couchent, que dis-je, font l'amour que si il y a des sentiments.

-Pourquoi tu prends tous ces détours pour dire que tu m'aimes ?

Oups, la main dans le sac.

-Je suppose que je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuis en courant.

-Brave petit lionceau, murmure-t-il.

Il m'énerve avec ce surnom. J'ai envie de me venger, na !

-Tu es courageux pour un serpent, mon ange chéri.

Violement, il se recule et demande :

-Quoi ?

Dans les situations de ce genre, je suis toujours perdu. Quoi quoi ?

-Comprends pas, dis-je pour lui montrer mon incompréhension.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Je pensais juste que tu allais vraiment partir en courant lorsque tu comprendrais que je t'aime. Et tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est courageux je trouve.

Il sourit amusé.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fui ? C'est plutôt flatteur non, quand on te dit qu'on t'aime. Et puis c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, penses bien que je pouvais supporter toutes tes réponses.

Je vais éclater de bonheur. Je m'approche lentement, lui laissant le temps de reculer, s'il le désire. Je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Il penche le cou et ferme les yeux.

-Mmmmh…

Je mordille sa peau si tendre, si pâle.

-Et merde ! murmure-t-il.

Surpris, je recule d'un bond. Je n'en veux pas qu'on se dispute, alors je préfère m'éloigner avant qu'on se crie dessus. Moi qui pensais que mes sentiments étaient partagés. La meilleure chose serait que j'arrête de réfléchir ! Il me regarde intrigué. Il pointe son cou de son doigt et dit :

-Continue ce que tu as commencé. C'est pas des façons de s'en aller comme ça.

Hein ? Mais… **NE REFLECHIS PAS ! **Sagement, j'obéis et retourne embrasser cette peau nacrée. Il soupire de contentement. Et là, à mon grand étonnement, il enlève ma veste. Mon cerveau se reconnecte à la réalité, alors qu'il s'attaque à mes pulls. Je lui prends les mains et dit :

-Attends ! Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que ce n'est pas les hormones ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, râle-t-il. La dernière fois tu n'avais pas tant de scrupules. Et puis, hormones ou pas, j'ai envie. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse plus.

Il me tire vers lui. Docile, je me laisse faire. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il s'acharne sur mon cou, il doit être maintenant décoré de morsures et de suçons. Je commence à ronronner de plaisir sous cette douce torture. J'entoure à nouveau sa taille de mes bras et caresse gentiment son dos sous la couche de vêtements. Il m'enlève les pulls et soupire heureux. Il s'attaque à mon torse. Par Merlin, je vais en garder des marques indiscrètes. Il mordille mes tétons, embrasse mon ventre plat et caresse mes côtes. Et moi, je ne peux que miauler sous ses caresses sensuelles. Il désormais à genou devant moi. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Drago, gémis-je lamentablement.

Il sourit sadiquement. J'ai peur, au secours ! Il me débarrasse de tous mes vêtements, excepté mon caleçon. Il pose une multitude de baisers sur mon bas-ventre en caressant mes cuisses. Il touche partout, me caresse et m'embrasse partout, **SAUF** là où je le voudrais. Je gémis, ronronne et miaule en continue. Il me martyrise, mais c'est si bon.

-Drago, dis-je frustré.

Il se redresse et m'embrasse fougueusement. Aucune partie de son corps ne touche mon érection et en plus il titille mon ventre près de l'élastique de mon caleçon. Vil Serpentard. Je fais un pas en arrière, fais une moue, que j'espère craquante, mignonne,…, et dis :

-Comme tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi, je vais le faire tout seul.

J'avance mes mains, mais il m'en empêche en empoignant mes poignets. Il passe sa main dans mon sous-vêtement et caresse mon sexe du bout des doigts. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, mes jambes deviennent faibles. Je rejette la tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir. Ses doigts sont magiques. Il ricane, mais perdu dans mon plaisir, je n'y fais pas attention. Et soudain, il retire sa main et commence à embrasser mon torse.

-Je t'avais prévenu, rappelle-je, avant de glisser ma main jusqu'à mon érection. Il grogne, chasse l'intruse et baisse mon caleçon. Il prend mon sexe en bouche. Voilà, il a compris, ce n'est pas si difficile ! Je ronronne fortement de plaisir, malgré le froid qui me donne la chair de poule. Je finis par jouir dans sa bouche, le souffle court, je tombe à genou.

-Satisfait, demande-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je viens me blottir dans ses bras. D'une main « innocente », je tâte la bosse de son pantalon.

-Oh ! Fais-je faussement surpris. Tu as un problème là, mon ange ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai un problème là, grogne-t-il.

-Tu veux me prendre, demande-je très sérieusement.

Il ferme les yeux, indécis. Il me serre plus fort contre lui et frotte sa joue sur mes cheveux.

-Je ne peux pas, répond-t-il.

Rhaa, je déteste son comportement malefoyen.

-Je peux te faire une fellation ? Ou bien même pas ?

-Harry. Je … je…

Très explicite. Puis sans un mot, il commence à pleurer en m'agrippant. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de le consoler.

-Chut ! Mon ange. Tout va bien !

Ça doit être un beau tableau que nous faisons là. Moi, complètement nu, serrant un Malefoy tout habillé et sanglotant. La classe !

Il respire profondément et s'écarte de moi.

-Tu va attraper froid comme ça, tu devrais te rhabiller… Je suis désolé Harry.

-Encore faut-il que je comprenne pourquoi tu es désolé, bougonne-je, en remettant mon caleçon.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. J'ai le temps de me rhabiller entièrement, avant qu'il dise :

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu, je… Tu es vraiment beau, désirable et j'en ai envie mais il y a… quelque chose me l'en empêche. Je suis vraiment minable.

Il cache son visage dans ses mains. Je m'approche et le relève.

-Tu n'es pas minable ! Et tu ne me dois rien, bien au contraire. Alors ne t'excuse pas, ne te justifie pas ! Je suis bien assez entraîner pour me remettre de ton refus. Viens retournons au château.

Il hoche la tête et nous retournons chacun dans notre salle commune.

**POV Drago**

Il glisse sa main jusqu'à son sexe.

Je grogne, lui retire sa main et son caleçon avant de prendre son érection en bouche. Je commence des mouvements lascifs en entourant son sexe de ma langue. Puis je creuse les joues pour imiter un resserrement de chaire. Finalement je reprends un va et vient plus rapide, ce qui achève Harry et le fait jouir dans ma bouche. J'avale sa semence. Potter tombe à genoux, le souffle court.

-Satisfait, je lui demande.

Il vient se blottir dans mes bras et tâte de sa min mon érection. Avant de dire faussement surpris :

-Oh ! Tu as un problème là, mon ange ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai un problème là, je grogne.

-Tu veux me prendre, demande-t-il sérieusement.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Une violente bataille se déroule en moi. D'un côté mon envie, mon désire, ma frustration qui me hurle de répondre oui et de lui sauter dessus. De l'autre côté mon éducation, l'habitude, ma conscience qui me crie un grand non avant de planter Potter là. Je resserre ma prise autour dudit Potter. Je suis indécis, je ne peux pas choisir, aucune des deux solutions ne paraît bonne. Elles entraîneraient beaucoup trop de conséquences que je ne suis pas prêt à affronter. Je frotte gentiment ma joue sur les cheveux doux d'Harry. Et réponds à contrecœur :

-Je ne peux pas.

Et voilà le retour de Drago Malefoy l'inexpressif avec ses phrases, pardon demi-phrases, qui ne veulent rien dire. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, il va encore croire que je suis impuissant ou un truc dans le genre.

-Je peux te faire une fellation ? Ou bien même pas ?

Je crois que je l'ai énervé. Je m'en veux, je suis nul, même pas capable de faire l'am… STOP ! Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des parasites dans la tête, comme un contrôle pour m'empêcher de faire autre chose que ce qu'on attend de moi.

-Harry, dis-je minablement. Je … je…

Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive rien à répondre, ni oui, ni non. Ma gorge se noue douloureusement. Ah non, tu ne vas pas pleurer dis ? Ce n'est pas le moment ! Ah… Ben c'est trop tard.

Je sanglote en m'agrippant à Harry. Il me caresse d'un geste rassurant les cheveux et dit :

-Chut ! Mon ange. Tout va bien !

Je ne sais plus si tout va bien, si tout est déjà aller une fois bien. Je respire profondément pour me calmer, je suis minable, profondément minable. Finalement, je m'écarte un peu et dit :

-Tu va attraper froid comme ça, tu devrais te rhabiller… Je suis désolé Harry.

-Encore faut-il que je comprenne pourquoi tu es désolé, bougonne-t-il en enfilant son caleçon.

Je reste assis par terre à le regarder s'habiller.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu, je… Tu es vraiment beau, désirable et j'en ai envie mais il y a… quelque chose me l'en empêche. Je suis vraiment minable.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et me concentre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot une nouvelle fois. Je sens Harry se rapprocher, il m'aide à me lever et dit :

-Tu n'es pas minable ! Et tu ne me dois rien, bien au contraire. Alors ne t'excuse pas, ne te justifie pas ! Je suis bien assez entraîner pour me remettre de ton refus. Viens retournons au château.

On refait donc le chemin jusqu'au château et on retourne dans nos salles communes.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésite pas à nous envoyer une review pour nous donner votre avis quel qu'il soit, nous faire une quelconque réclamation, etc.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**En parlant de ça, je crois que le site a un bug car je n'arrive pas à répondre à certaines reviews. Alors si vous ne recevez pas de réponse ce n'est pas que j'ai la flemme mais simplement que le site bug.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 2 janvier 2012.**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et Drago font une petite escapade dans la cabane hurlante où ils se rapprochent sensiblement. On en apprend plus sur les tourments moraux de Drago et sur les sentiments d'Harry.

Note bis d'une des auteures : Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes de retour avec un chapitre 11 des plus croustillant que je crois pas mal d'entre vous attendent. Je ne vous en dis pas trop mais sachez que celles et ceux qui demandaient à grands cris la réaction de Lucius vont être servis. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ces publications sur un rythme plus que chaotique malheureusement c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant, et je pense que vous préférez un rythme irrégulier que rien du tout. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient des scènes plus ou moins violentes et pouvant heurter la sensibilité d'un public non averti /!\**

__

**Chapitre 11**

_*2 semaines après le chapitre 10*_

**POV Drago**

Ce vendredi-là je suis d'humeur plutôt joyeuse même si j'ai encore grossi. Demain se tiendra le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard. Je suis impatient, tous ces entraînements vont enfin payer et nous allons gagner ! A un intercours je quitte mes amis pour me rendre aux toilettes. Dans lesquelles Potter m'apostrophe :

-Drago (depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom en étant parfaitement lucide), je refuse que tu participe au match de Quidditch.

-Pardon ? Je demande surpris.

-T'imagines si tu reçois un cognard ou si tu tombes de ton balais ou si…

-Euh… Ce sont les dangers du sport et il peut très bien t'arriver la même chose.

Je n'ai pas tout suivi son raisonnement. Ou bien c'est la nouvelle tactique des Gryffondors, décourager les joueurs adverses.

-Je ne suis pas enceint, moi ! S'emporte-t-il.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train d'insinuer que dans mon état il serait dangereux de faire du Quidditch ?

-C'est exactement ce que je dis. Un mauvais coup ou une mauvaise chute peut tuer le bébé. J'ai fait des recherches.

-Attends… Tu as fait des recherches ? Et puis une mauvaise chute et un mauvais coup peuvent te tuer toi aussi et personne ne s'en inquiète.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Et… Et… Je m'inquiète.

Il soupire. Je ricane et dit :

-C'est mignon lionceau mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te rafler le Vif d'or sous le nez.

-Ne m'appelle pas lionceau, fait-il agacer.

Je ris puis sors des toilettes non sans un dernier.

-A plus tard mon lionceau.

Bon, je ne suis pas sûr que le mon soit très utile et puis ça a une ambiguïté quand même. Pfff… Ce n'est pas important.

**POV Harry**

Merde ! Merde ! Où est-il ? Ça doit faire deux heures que je le cherche. Je vais étriper Ron ! À cause de lui, je ne trouve pas Malefoy. La seule fois où j'ai besoin de la carte des Maraudeurs, je ne l'ai pas. Mon rouquin d'ami me l'a prise pour pouvoir me « surveiller ». J'enrage.

Alors que j'allais perdre espoir, Merlin m'a entendu et je vois Drago entrer aux toilettes. Je le suis, vérifie que nous sommes seuls et dit :

-Drago, je refuse que tu participe au match de Quidditch.

-Pardon ? demande-t-il surpris.

-T'imagines si tu reçois un cognard ou si tu tombes de ton balais ou si…

Il y a quoi d'autre à part ça ?

-Euh… Ce sont les dangers du sport et il peut très bien t'arriver la même chose.

Mais il ne comprend vraiment rien !

-Je ne suis pas enceint, moi ! M'emporte-je

-Je rêve ou tu es en train d'insinuer que dans mon état il serait dangereux de faire du Quidditch ?

-C'est exactement ce que je dis. Un mauvais coup ou une mauvaise chute peut tuer le bébé. J'ai fait des recherches.

-Attends… Tu as fait des recherches ? Et puis une mauvaise chute et un mauvais coup peuvent te tuer toi aussi et personne ne s'en inquiète.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Et… Et… Je m'inquiète, finis-je pitoyablement.

Je soupire et mes épaules s'affaissent. Il ricane.

-C'est mignon lionceau mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te rafler le Vif d'or sous le nez.

-Ne m'appelle pas lionceau, réplique-je agacé.

Mon cerveau essaie de trouver le moyen le plus rapide pour finir un match, hormis le forfait.

Il rit puis sort en ajoutant :

-A plus tard mon lionceau.

Mon… Je rougis et sors à mon tour.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné et dit mon discours, toute l'équipe se rend sur le terrain. Je m'approche du capitaine adversaire et nous nous écrasons mutuellement les phalanges. Je vois de loin Drago. Évidemment il ne m'a pas écouté. Je décolle au coup de sifflet et tourne autour du stade à une vitesse folle. Mes yeux sont des radars. Je ne fais pas attention au reste. Ma seule pensée est : « Trouver le plus vite possible le Vif d'or. » Je fais gaffe à tout reflet doré.

Après six minutes de match, je le vois à vingt centimètres du sol. Je descends en piquer. J'entrevois Malefoy qui me suit. Il m'énerve. J'accélère, j'accélère, j'accélère… Toutes personnes non-informées pourraient croire qu'il allait se cracher lamentablement. Je tends la main et referme les doigts sur la petite balle. Je remonte en chandelle pour ne pas foncer dans le sol. On a gagné !

**POV Drago**

Le lendemain matin, toute mon équipe c'est liguée contre moi ainsi que Blaise et Théo, même s'il se contente de hocher la tête. Ils essayent tous de me faire abandonner sous prétexte que je suis enceint c'est-à-dire pas dans de bonnes conditions, fragile, moins aérodynamique, plus lent, une meilleure cible pour l'adversaire, plus fatigué et j'en passe des meilleurs.

Quand, dans un couloir désert du château, Blaise m'en reparle, j'explose :

-C'est fini oui, j'ai décidé que je jouerais et ni toi, ni l'équipe, ni Potter me ferez changer d'avis ! Je jouerai, point final !

Puis, je m'en vais direction les vestiaires en le plantant là.

J'enfile rapidement ma tenue, je n'agrandis pas le pull alors mon ventre ressort. Je m'enfiche, toute l'école est au courant et de loin ça ne se verra pas.

Une fois sur le terrain, les capitaines se saluent et on prend notre envol au coup de sifflet. Potter fait de rapides ronds autour du stade. Je n'aurais qu'à le suivre quand il aura trouvé. Je fais à mon tour des ronds mais plus lent. Le jeu est bien entamé, tout le monde à la rage et les cognards sifflent affreusement. Six minutes plus tard je vois Potter descendre en piqué, je talonne mon balai pour le suivre. Potter accélère je le suis toujours lorsque j'aperçois un cognard me fonçant droit dessus. Je m'écarte de son chemin ce qui laisse à Potter le champ libre pour attraper le Vif d'or. Et merde !

**POV Harry**

Je m'échappe du vestiaire en criant à mon équipe de ne pas m'attendre pour commencer la fête. Je vais au vestiaire des Serpentards à part évidemment Malefoy il n'y a plus personne. J'enlève ma tenue de Quidditch et le rejoint sous la douche. Il me tourne le dos. Je m'approche silencieusement de lui et entoure sa taille de mes bras

-Que fais-tu ici ? demande-t-il surpris.

-Envie de te voir, ronronne-je de bonheur en le serrant fort contre moi.

-Sous la douche ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

-Non ! Tu me manquais trop !

-Mais je suis sous ma douche ! Et à poil !

-Ah bon ! Dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Et je l'embrasse. Il s'agrippe à mon cou et répond à mon baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi.

-Harry… Harry… Fait-moi l'amour!

-Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Je reprends ses lèvres et descends une main vers ses fesses. Je taquine gentiment son entrée. Il gémit de frustration et vient caresser mon érection. C'est à mon tour de gémir. J'enfonce un doigt dans son intimité et commence un doux vas et viens. Il taquine le bout de mon sexe.

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! S'impatiente-t-il.

-Je dois te préparer comme il faut, sinon je vais te faire mal, grogne-je alors que j'ai qu'une envie : m'enfoncer en lui.

Je respire profondément pour reprendre mon self-control.

Il pleurniche. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Drago se raidit sous la douleur, mais se détend rapidement. Il empoigne mon sexe et fait de lents mouvements. Entre mes dents serrées, je siffle :

-Arrête ! J'essaye de me contrôler pour ne pas te prendre directement.

J'ajoute un troisième doigt. Il laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur. Et le voilà qui augmente le rythme sur ma verge tendue. J'enlève mes doigts, le plaque contre le mur et soulève ses jambes. D'une poussée, j'entre en lui. Il crie de douleur et de plaisir. Il enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau et ça ne fait pas du bien. Il m'embrasse avec ferveur, puis donne le signal du départ. Je commence un sauvage vas et viens touchant à chaque coup sa prostate. Ma respiration devient haletante. Après avoir repris un semblant de souffle, Malefoy m'ordonne :

-Plus…Plus vite.

Je lui obéis et nous amène sans tarder à la jouissance. On s'affale par terre, épuisé. Drago part rapidement un linge autour de sa taille.

**POV Drago**

Dans les vestiaires tout le monde critique l'équipe adverse, comme d'habitude avec ces satanés Gryffondors. Je suis sous la douche et maugréé allégrement. Ça m'énerve ! L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps fini par me détendre et quand je sors de ma rêverie c'est pour remarquer que je suis seul. Soudain, des bras enserrent ma taille et quelqu'un pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Surpris je me retourne violemment pour découvrir Potter, totalement nu.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je demande surpris.

-Envie de te voir, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Sous la douche ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières.

-Non ! Tu me manquais trop !

-Mais je suis sous ma douche ! Et à poil !

-Ah bon ! Fait-il en imitant l'innocence. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il m'embrasse. Je m'agrippe à sa nuque et réponds au baiser. Subitement toute parcelle de moi qui voudrais que je le repousse disparaît. Ne laissant plus que le désir, l'envie, la frustration et l'amour… Quoi ! J'ai dit amour… Par Merlin, je m'étais pourtant dit que je ne tomberais pas amoureux. C'est trop tard je crois et puis je suis heureux et si bien, comme apaisé. Je fonds littéralement sous les lèvres d'Harry. Mais je m'écarte et lui demande :

-Harry… Harry… Fait-moi l'amour !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Il m'entraine dans un nouveau baiser et descend une main vers mes fesses. Il caresse doucement l'entrée de mon intimité. Je gémis de frustration et passe ma main entre nos corps pour pouvoir caresser avec légèreté son érection. Il gémit à son tour et enfonce enfin son doigt en moi. Il commence un léger va et vient tandis que je taquine en douceur le bout rougi de son sexe. Et finis par demander, la patience n'étant pas une de mes nombreuses qualités :

-Harry ! Dépêche !

-Je dois te préparer comme il faut, sinon je vais te faire mal, grogne-t-il.

Je pleurniche piteusement, qu'il me prépare mais par Salazard, qu'il se dépêche ! Il en fonce un deuxième doigt en moi qui me fait me raidir de douleur, un profond soupir et je détends mes muscles. J'empoigne alors son sexe et commence de lents mouvements. Il siffle entre ses dents serrées :

-Arrête ! J'essaye de me contrôler pour ne pas te prendre directement.

Il ajoute un troisième doigt et un petit cri de douleur m'échappe et encore une fois je me force à me détendre. J'augmente alors le rythme de mes attouchements sur le membre tendu d'Harry. Il faut qu'il soit bien dur, je le veux bien dur. Il enlève ses doigts, me plaque contre le mur et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il entre en moi d'un coup. Je crie de douleur et de plaisir mêlé je crois. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. Je me sens si bien, entier et serein, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être quand l'homme que vous aimez vient de vous prendre brutalement. J'embrasse Harry avec passion puis donne un coup de bassin pour lui signifier que je suis prêt. Il commence des mouvements violents touchant mon point sensible à chaque fois, il sait vraiment trop bien viser pour mon propre bien. Mes neurones survivants se font la malle et je ne suis plus que plaisir et gémissements. Ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur sont complétement désordonnés. Après un moment j'arrive à reprendre suffisamment mon souffle pour demander :

-Plus…Plus vite.

Il m'obéit et quelques minutes plus tard on jouit. Fatigué on s'affale par terre. Je reste un moment là avant de finir de me laver. Puis je sors de la douche une serviette verte autour de la taille. Et là, je me fige d'horreur.

**POV Harry**

Je reste un moment sous le jet d'eau avant de prendre un linge vert. Ouais, vive Serpentard ! Et je l'attache autour de mes hanches. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires où je surprends une scène pour le moins énervante. Effectivement je vois Malefoy père donner une baffe à son fils, au père de MON bébé. Drago fond en larme, sans que sa mère réagisse. D'un pas furieux, je m'approche d'eux et prends mon ange dans mes bras le réconforter. Il se laisse aller contre moi.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demande Lucius furieux.

Comme Drago n'est pas apte à répondre, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

-Je suis là pour protéger ma famille de ce malade mental, ironise-je, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, rétorque mon « beau-père » en dévisageant le ventre de son fils.

-Que comprenez-vous ?

Je serre Drago plus fort. Lucius m'ignore et s'adresse à mon ange.

-Tu me fais honte, en es-tu arrivé si bas que tu laisses n'importe qui s'introduire entre tes cuisses. C'est un sang mêlé, tu oses ainsi trahir ton sang !

Drago sanglote de plus belle. Je ricane méchamment, mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

-Vous êtes pitoyable ! Etre au service que Voldemort ne vous a donc rien appris. La pureté du sang est une baliverne. Vlody était très puissant, alors que ce n'était qu'un sang mêlé.et en parlant de trahison vous gagnez le premier prix !

-Comment osez-vous Potter, réplique-t-il. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas ni l'éducation de mon fils. C'est honteux Drago, te cacher derrière lui. N'es-tu même plus capable de te défendre toi-même. N'as-tu aucune fierté ? Ou bien te laisses-tu faire pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Petite catin au Survivant.

En colère, Drago se redresse et dit :

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Quelle importance que son sang soit pur ou mêlé, c'est l'homme que j'aime.

Il m'aime ? Je suis… tellement… HEUREUX ! Je savoure ce moment présent et me délecte de la tête d'ahuri de Malefoy senior. Je me serre contre mon amant et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

Il rayonne de bonheur et soupir de soulagement. Il se tourne vers son père.

-Allez-vous-en ! Vous avez beau me traîner dans la boue ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, vous pouvez me renier, me déshériter, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux plus vous laissez m'influencer.

Il essaie de retenir sa mère, mais ses parents s'en vont. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier ses malheurs. Au bout d'un moment, il m'interrompt et me dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai pris ma décision, par rapport au bébé je veux dire. En fait je le savais depuis le début mais j'étais incapable de me l'avouer. Je veux garder cet enfant et l'élever… Avec toi.

Oh là là ! Dans quel monde parallèle utopique suis-je tombé ? Par Merlin, je dois encore être en train de rêver.

-C'est vrai ! Avec moi ?

Je dois ressembler à un gamin à qui on a promis un magasin de bonbons entiers. Il rit et plaisante :

-Bien sûr que non voyons, avec Blaise… Evidemment que c'est avec toi mon lionceau, je veux que nous soyons une famille unie et grande.

-Je ne suis PAS un lionceau, boude-je.

-En effet, tu es MON lionceau. Le premier qui te touche aura affaire à moi, foie de Serpentard.

-Euh… Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde qui me touche.

Il me lance un regard possessif, quand soudain étonné il pose une main sur son ventre en chuchotant :

-Oh !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, m'inquiète-je. Le bébé va bien ? Tu as des contractions ?

Il rigole légèrement.

-Pas besoin de jouer au mâle surprotecteur, on va bien et c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour que j'aie des contractions. Le bébé vient juste de bouger, il doit être heureux qu'on soit ensemble.

-Il bouge ! C'est magnifique ! Je peux toucher ? Je peux toucher ? S'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr que tu peux toucher, rit-il.

Je m'agenouille et pose mon oreille et mes mains sur son ventre rebondi. J'attends un petit moment avant de ressentir un petit coup.

-Je l'ai senti ! M'écrie-je en caressant tendrement sa peau.

Il me sourit et me caresse les cheveux. J'embrasse son ventre et demande :

-Je peux dire à mes parrains que nous sommes ensemble ?

-Oui, mais ne le dis pas à Severus. Je préférai qu'on soit discret, en tout cas au début. Et moins de Serpentard saurons, mieux on se portera.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais avec Sev' il n'y aura pas de problème, le pire ce sera avec Sirius.

-Il faudra que tu le ménages, trop d'émotions ce n'est pas bon pour son bébé.

-J'essayerai, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Avant que ça devienne vraiment intense, la porte s'ouvre et Zabini et Nott entrent. Le premier dit :

-Ah bah voilà, je t'avais dit qu'il était encore aux vestiaires.

Théodore reste bouche bée devant cette scène et Drago me repousse.

-Bon Dray, continue-t-il, tu bouges ton cul, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Eh, m'agace-je, si tu n'as pas remarqué Zabini, mais nous sommes à poil. Va attendre dehors avec Nott le poisson rouge.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un poisson rouge, se réveille Théo.

-Si on vous attend dehors tu vas sûrement sauter sur Drago et je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous entendre. En plus on a d'autres choses à faire.

-Je lui ai déjà sauté dessus et je dois aussi me dépêcher avant que Ron et Hermione signalent ma disparition.

Blaise rit :

-C'est clair que la fête chez les Gryffys doit être troublée si l'attrapeur a disparu, rit Blaise.

-Blaise, s'énerve mon blondinet. Epargne-nous ton mauvais humour, Théo reprend toi un peu et Harry tu ferais bien de trouver une excuse crédible.

-Je n'ai pas un mauvais humour, je suis même très drôle.

-De mon côté, dis-je. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais entrer dans la salle commune et un million de bras me serreront en s'écriant : « Bravo, t'es le meilleur. » Ils ne feront même pas attention à mon retard.

-Dis, parle enfin Théodore. T'as pas envie de nous inviter à la fête ? Après tout on est les amis de ton copain alors… Et puis on a très envie de faire la fête, se noyer sous l'alcool, on mettra de l'ambiance.

-Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes les perdants du match, alors pas de fête pour vous.

J'enfile mon t-shirt.

-Maiseuh…, pleurniche Nott.

-Je me rhabille. On se retrouve dans le couloir, dit Drago.

Ses amis partent. On finit de s'habiller. Je le prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse rapidement et murmure :

-A bientôt mon ange !

Et je pars. La suite se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

**POV Drago**

Debout au milieu des vestiaires se trouve mes parents. Ma mâchoire inférieure est soudainement violemment attirée par le sol. Ils me dévisagent tous les deux et une pure expression d'horreur passe sur le visage de mon père lorsqu'il voit mon ventre gonflé. Salazard, ayez pitié de moi ! Qu'il se contente d'un simple Avada, pas les Doloris, pitié.

-Que faites-vous là ? Je demande pour rompre le silence et gagner du temps.

-Nous voulions te faire un surprise, répond froidement mon père. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui nous fais une surprise !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai peur, je suis tétanisé. Mon père continue de parler.

-Franchement, Drago je suis déçu. Tu as osé te soumettre, combien de fois t' dit de ne pas le faire ! C'est une insulte à ton sang. Tu déshonores notre famille, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, non c'est pire, tu n'es qu'une petite catin qui se contente d'ouvrir ses cuisses. Tu me répugnes !

Je n'en peux plus, ses mots font mal, si mal. Ma mère ne fait rien pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle voit la douleur dans mes yeux. Je réprime un sanglot en baissant la tête.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais baisser le regard, fils indigne !

Et sa main s'abat sur ma joue dans un claquement sonore. Je me mets à pleurer, comme quand j'étais petit mais personne ne viendra jamais me consoler. Mon père me regarde sans pitié, comme toujours, ma mère ne fait rien en bonne épouse soumise, comme toujours et personne ne viendra jamais me consoler, comme toujours. Mais quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, à travers mes larmes je distingue Harry. Je me laisse aller contre lui heureux de cette présence réconfortante.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demande mon père furieux.

Je sanglote trop pour pouvoir répondre, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est donc Harry qui répond :

-Je suis là pour protéger ma famille de ce malade mental, ironise-t-il.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, rétorque mon père après avoir jeté un regard à mon ventre.

-Que comprenez-vous ?

Harry me sert plus fort tandis que mon père s'adresse à moi avec violence :

-Tu me fais honte, en es-tu arrivé si bas que tu laisses n'importe qui s'introduire entre tes cuisses. C'est un sang mêlé, tu oses ainsi trahir ton sang !

Une nouvelle vague de sanglot s'empare de moi et un seul mot flotte dans mon esprit, Traître-à-son-sang. Voilà ce que je suis devenu pour mon père, j'en pleure de plus belle.

Harry ricane méchamment et réplique, me défendant :

-Vous êtes pitoyable ! Etre au service que Voldemort ne vous a donc rien appris. La pureté du sang est une baliverne. Vlody était très puissant, alors que ce n'était qu'un sang mêlé.et en parlant de trahison vous gagnez le premier prix !

-Comment osez-vous Potter. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas ni l'éducation de mon fils. C'est honteux Drago, te cacher derrière lui. N'es-tu même plus capable de te défendre toi-même. N'as-tu aucune fierté ? Ou bien te laisses-tu faire pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Petite catin au Survivant.

Il me met en rogne, je me calme légèrement. Je me sépare un peu des bras accueillants, me redresse et dit :

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Quelle importance que son sang soit pur ou mêlé, c'est l'homme que j'aime.

Voilà, je ne peux plus reculer, je l'ai dit. Je suis heureux mais tellement vulnérable. Mon père me regarde outré. Harry me sert contre lui et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

Je souris immensément heureux et je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Je regarde froidement mon père et dit :

-Allez-vous-en ! Vous avez beau me traîner dans la boue ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, vous pouvez me renier, me déshériter, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux plus vous laissez m'influencer.

Puis je me tourne vers ma mère et murmure comme une plainte :

-Maman.

Puis mon regard se fait plus dur et mon père tourne les talons suivit de ma mère qui me lance un regard désolé.

Harry m'embrasse pour me réconforter et je le laisse faire, de toute façon je n'attendais rien de mon père. Après un moment, je l'interromps et dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai pris ma décision, par rapport au bébé je veux dire. En fait je le savais depuis le début mais j'étais incapable de me l'avouer. Je veux garder cet enfant et l'élever… Avec toi.

Ma voix est étranglée et j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je le regarde anxieux.

-C'est vrai ! Avec moi ?

Je ris en voyant sa tête d'ahuri et plaisante :

-Bien sûr que non voyons, avec Blaise… Evidemment que c'est avec toi mon lionceau, je veux que nous soyons une famille unie et grande.

Je me plais à rêver de cet avenir. Je me vois dans un jardin avec Harry à nous occuper de nos enfants. Ce serait parfait.

-Je ne suis PAS un lionceau, boude-t-il.

-En effet, tu es MON lionceau. Le premier qui te touche aura affaire à moi, fois de Serpentard.

-Euh… Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde qui me touche.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil possessif quand je sens un léger tressautement en moi. Etonné je passe une main sur mon ventre en chuchotant :

-Oh !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'inquiète-t-il. Le bébé va bien ? Tu as des contractions ?

Je rigole légèrement avant de dire :

-Pas besoin de jouer au mâle surprotecteur, on va bien et c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour que j'aie des contractions. Le bébé vient juste de bouger, il doit être heureux qu'on soit ensemble.

Je crois que je suis en train de me transformer en Poufsouffle, le bébé ne peut pas réellement savoir qu'on est ensemble ou bien ?

Harry se met à sautiller comme un gamin impatient et s'exclame :

-Il bouge ! C'est magnifique ! Je peux toucher ? Je peux toucher ? S'il te plaît.

Oula… Je ris un coup, il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça.

-Bien sûr que tu peux toucher.

Il s'agenouille et pose ses mains et une oreille sur mon ventre. Au bout d'un moment je ressens une nouvelle secousse et Harry s'écrie en me caressant le ventre.

-Je l'ai senti !

Il a l'air très heureux, je le suis aussi et je souris tendrement pendant que je lui caresse les cheveux. Il embrasse mon estomac et demande :

-Je peux dire à mes parrains que nous sommes ensemble ?

-Oui, mais ne le dis pas à Severus. Je préférai qu'on soit discret, en tout cas au début. Et moins de Serpentard saurons, mieux on se portera.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais avec Sev' il n'y aura pas de problème, le pire ce sera avec Sirius.

-Il faudra que tu le ménages, trop d'émotions ce n'est pas bon pour son bébé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

-J'essayerai, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je réponds à son baiser quand la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre sur Blaise et Théo. Le premier dit :

-Ah bah voilà, je t'avais dit qu'il était encore aux vestiaires.

La mâchoire de Théo est violement attirée par le sol et je repousse Harry gêné.

-Bon Dray, tu bouges ton cul, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Eh, s'agace tu n'as pas remarqué Zabini, mais nous sommes à poil. Va attendre dehors avec Nott le poisson rouge.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un poisson rouge, se réveille Théo.

-Si on vous attend dehors tu vas sûrement sauter sur Drago et je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous entendre. En plus on a d'autres choses à faire.

-Je lui ai déjà sauté dessus et je dois aussi me dépêcher avant que Ron et Hermione signalent ma disparition.

Blaise rit :

-C'est clair que la fête chez les Gryffys doit être troublée si l'attrapeur a disparu.

-Blaise, je réagis. Epargne-nous ton mauvais humour, Théo reprend toi un peu et Harry tu ferais bien de trouver une excuse crédible.

-Je n'ai pas un mauvais humour, je suis même très drôle.

-De mon côté, fait Harry. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais entrer dans la salle commune et un million de bras me serront en s'écriant : « Bravo, t'es le meilleur. » Ils ne feront même pas attention à mon retard.

Je grimace jaloux.

-Dis, commence Théo. T'as pas envie de nous inviter à la fête ? Après tout on est les amis de ton copain alors… Et puis on a très envie de faire la fête, se noyer sous l'alcool, on mettra de l'ambiance.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut raconter comme connerie !

-Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes les perdants du match, alors pas de fête pour vous.

Il commence à se rhabiller.

-Maiseuh…, commence Théo.

Blaise et moi soupirons de concert.

-Je me rhabille. On se retrouve dans le couloir.

Blaise hoche la tête et emmène Théo avec lui. Je commence à m'habiller. Harry finit par me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasse et murmure :

-A bientôt mon ange !

Puis il s'en va. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors des vestiaires et m'adresse à mes amis :

-Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit aura affaire à moi.

Ils sourient tous les deux en se regardant d'un air entendu.

**A suivre.**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Envoyez-nous une review pour nous faire part de votre avis.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 27 janvier 2012.**


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après un match de Quidditch Harry va rejoindre Drago sous la douche où ils font l'amour, le blond dévoile ses sentiments au brun, mais l'échange est interrompu par les Malefoy qui prennent très mal la grossesse de leur fils et sa relation avec Harry.

Note bis d'une des auteures : Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui mis à part le fait que Angelus versus Daemon a enfin son propre compte mais encore aucune histoire publiée, mais faites-moi confiance elle y travaille. Sinon voici un petit chapitre 12 tout calme. Dire qu'il en reste plus que 4 avant le fin de cette fic…

Bonne lecture à tous.

__

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Drago**

A l'aide ! Salazard ayez pitié de moi ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? La situation est tout simplement désastreuse. Blaise et Théo m'ont piégé, ils ont réussi à nous enfermer tous les trois dans le dortoir et le sourire qu'ils affichent ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Je ris nerveux.

-Il y a un problème les gars ?

Ils se regardent en souriant, je suis mal barré et je sais que je ne peux pas me défiler car un Serpentard arrive toujours à ses fins et mes deux amis en sont de parfaits représentants.

-Alors comme ça, commence Blaise. Tu te retapes le Survivant, je croyais que tu le détestais !

-Apparemment tu croyais mal, je réponds.

-Donc si je comprends bin, enchaîne Théo. Tu ne le détestes pas, tu couches avec et tu attends son enfant.

Et merde ! Théo est vraiment trop intelligent et j'ai toujours tendance à l'oublier à cause de l'image d'ahuri qu'il se donne de lui-même. Comme je ne réponds rien il continue.

-Ce que j'aimerais, pardon, nous aimerions savoir c'est…

-Ce que tu ressens pour lui, finit Blaise. Ce n'est plus de la haine, pas de l'indifférence, ni de l'amitié… Donc ?

Je grogne.

-Blaise je te hais (sourire de l'intéressé) et Théo ce n'est pas mieux. Tout ça juste parce que tu veux l'entendre de ma bouche.

Ils sourient sadiquement.

-C'est plus plaisant si c'est toi qui le dit, fait « mon meilleur ami ». Alors ?

Je hurle de rage, je déteste être manipulé de la sorte.

-Vous m'énervez, bien sûr que je l'aime et oui, on est ensemble. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille avant que je commette un meurtre !

Ils se jettent un regard entendu et Théo lance :

-T'es franchement trop drôle quand tu subis tes hormones Dray. Je vais aller demander à Potter de te mettre enceint plus souvent.

Et ils s'en vont sous mes injures.

**POV Harry**

Mission du jour : annoncer ma relation avec Drago à mes parrains.

Je suis devant la porte des quartiers de Remus en tentant de rassembler tout mon courage de Gryffondor pour toquer. Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur Lupin qui me sourit et dit :

-Oh ! Harry ! Entre seulement. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci…

Il m'amène au salon où se trouve Sirius et son très gros ventre. Je vais l'embrasser.

-Je suis venu vous parler, annonce-je mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi, normalement tu viens ici pour tricoter ? Plaisante Siri.

-Non ! Mais… euh c'est très sérieux.

-On t'écoute ! Dit gentiment Rem.

-Euh… bien voilà… je… comment dire ?... je… Pour commencer, j'ai découvert, il y a quelques années que j'étais bisexuel.

J'attends tendu leurs réactions. Ils haussent les épaules.

-Rien de très choquant me tranquillise Black. Si tu avais annoncé que tu étais zoophile, je ne dis pas, mais comme nous sommes aussi dans ton cas.

Je me détends très légèrement.

-Depuis quelques jours, je sors avec un garçon. Vous voyez, je… non ! Vous ne pouvez pas à voir. Je… euh… suis amoureux et très heureux avec lui. Mes… sentiments sont partagés et… euh… enfin voilà quoi !

Joli charabia ! Même moi je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

-Euh… c'est une bonne nouvelle, si vous vous aimez. Je suis content pour toi, Harry ! M'annonce Rem's. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Vous ne vous énerverez pas ? Demande-je timidement.

-Bien sûr que non, s'injurie Sirius.

Ben moi, j'en serais pas si sûr.

-Euh… C'est Drago Malefoy.

Moony me sourit, d'un sourire qu'on peut traduire par : « Je suis content, mais je le savais déjà. » Je me tourne vers Sirius qui, et bien, doit avoir un bug.

-Siri, dis-je doucement.

Il semble se réveiller.

-Malefoy ? Mais… mais… c'est impossible ! Tu dois encore avoir des symptômes de ta tentative de suicide. Certaines potions ont dû te rendre confus. Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas réel. Viens, on va voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Patemol, calme-toi ! Intervient Remus. C'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, le bébé de Drago est aussi celui d'Harry.

-Le bébé, répète Sirius avant de fondre en larme. Je vais être papa et papy en même temps, c'est merveilleux.

**A suivre.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous laisser vos impressions.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 11 février 2012.**


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Drago avoue ses sentiments pour Harry à ses deux amis et le brun informe ses parrains de sa relation avec l'héritier des Malefoy, ils le prennent bien surtout quand ils apprennent qu'Harry et le deuxième père du bébé que porte Drago.

Note bis d'une des auteures : Voili voilou les petits canaillous, le chapitre 13 est publié, plus que 3 et cette fic sera finie… je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

__

**Chapitre 13**

_*Ce chapitre se déroule 1 mois après le chapitre 12. Drago est enceint de 5 mois et Sirius de 7.*_

**POV Harry**

Je le sentais bien que ce n'était pas mon jour aujourd'hui, une vraie prémonition, même Trelawney aurait été fière de moi.

Je mange tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, perdu dans mes pensées, pas noires mais roses et légèrement érotiques. Il faut dire que ma vie privée est bien remplie. Un cri me sort de mes rêves.

-… au milieu de la Grande Salle. TU VEUX FOUTRE MA VIE EN L'AIR !

Je reconnais la douce voix de mon amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas son genre de perdre son calme. J'essaie de l'entrevoir, mais ce n'est pas simple avec la table des Poufsouffle et celles des Serdaigles qui nous séparent. Je le vois se lever en pleurs et se diriger sur moi. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et entoure mes épaules de ses bras.

-Harry ! Sanglote-t-il. Aide-moi, ils sont méchants avec moi. Théo est méchant avec moi, il appelle noter bébé petit serpent !

-Chut, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis là, mon ange. Tu viens de mettre les pieds dans le chaudron, mais tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai frapper Nott pour t'avoir fait pleurer. Calme-toi !

-Harry, gémit-il.

Il ferme les yeux. Je le berce doucement. J'ose jeter un coup d'œil aux autres. Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Ron ! Ordonne-je. Ferme la bouche ! On voit la nourriture.

Avec difficulté il obéit. Je me sens vraiment gêné. Je prends ma voix la plus sèche et menaçante et demande :

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de nous dévisager ?

Certains rougissent, mais d'autres font la sourde oreille.

-Et merde ! Chuchote Drago.

Il a repris ses esprits. Je vois se deux « amis » arriver.

**POV Drago**

En me levant ce matin ma première pensée est pour Harry et le pied qu'il m'a fait prendre hier soir. Depuis un mois on se voit en cachette, souvent dans la salle sur Demande et dans les couloirs on s'ignore. Je soupire de contentement, je suis heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Dans la salle de bain je me regarde vaguement dans le miroir, j'ai encore grossi. Depuis quelques temps j'ai abandonné l'idée de noyer mes formes sous des vêtements amples, c'est devenu impossible. Toute l'école peut donc voir mon ventre. Et chacun y va de son petit commentaire. De Pansy qui essaye de rassurer tout le monde en disant qu'après l'accouchement je redeviendrais ce Dieu volage, à Théo qui ne me laisse pas une minute tranquille et parle au bébé d'à peu près tout et surtout de n'importe quoi.

Quand nous sommes prêts on va prendre notre petit déjeuner. Là, Théo me, enfin c'est plutôt adressé au bébé, parle en mangeant.

-Tu sais, petit serpent (le surnom de MON bébé, choisi par les bons soins de Théo), ton papa se réjouit de te voir même s'il ne le montre pas et je ne parle même pas de ton père qui lui est complétement rongé par l'impatience, c'est un Gryffondor aussi, je suis sûr qu'il a un calendrier sur lequel il trace les jours jusqu'à l'accouchement.

-Théo, tais-toi, l'interrompis-je. Il ne peut pas t'entendre de toute façon et ne l'appelle pas serpent c'est nul et ça n'irait pas si c'est une fille.

-T'appelles bien Potter lionceau alors… Et puis de toute façon je sens que c'est un garçon et il peut très bien m'entendre. Hein dis, petit serpent ! Et pis vous aviez qu'à faire le test.

C'est vrai qu'on veut garder la surprise mais Théo est tellement buté et il continue à parler :

-Après on a cours de potion, ton père sera là et Dray va encore faire semblant de pas le voir, le pauvre !

-Théo, l'interrompis-je. Contrôle toi un peu merde ! Tu peux aussi balancer son nom direct sans passer par des détours ! Tu as conscience qu'on est au milieu de la Grande Salle ! Tu veux foutre ma vie en l'air ou quoi !

Le concerné me regarde étonné tandis que le silence s'installe dans la salle. En effet il est rare de me voir perdre mon impassibilité.

-Et merde !

Puis je fonds en larme sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et tout le monde me fixe étonné ce qui n'arrange rien à mon état. Pourquoi personne ne me console ? Je veux être consolé, je ne suis pas fort, je suis faible. Je veux être consolé, rassuré et aimé. Je me lève et me dirige droit vers la table des Gryffondors à la recherche de mon lionceau, je le trouve facilement. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, entourant ses épaules de mes bras et gémis :

-Harry ! Aide-moi, ils sont méchants avec moi. Théo est méchant avec moi, il appelle notre bébé petit serpent !

Un hoquet m'oblige à m'interrompre. Et mon lionceau commence à me caresser les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

-Chut. Je suis là, mon ange. Tu viens de mettre les pieds dans le chaudron, mais tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai frapper Nott pour t'avoir fait pleurer. Calme-toi !

-Harry, je gémis reconnaissant.

Je ferme doucement les yeux, me laissant envouter par la voix douce et l'odeur d'agrume de mon amant. J'oublie toutes mes peines, me contentant de sa présence rassurante. J'entends vaguement Harry menacer des gens. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Puis j'ouvre les yeux, mon regard tombe sur Weasley qui a l'aire très étonné. J'ai la drôle d'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Et soudain ça me revient et la seule chose que je peux dire c'est :

-Et merde !

**POV Harry**

-Hey, Potter, on peut récupérer Drago parce que, dans son état, ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à aller seul en cours, dit Blaise.

-Et il doit encore manger sinon petit serpent ne grandira pas correctement, rit Nott.

-THEODORE NOTT ! crie Malefoy. Tu as intérêt à courir très vite. Je vais te tuer.

Il se lève furieux, mais ses amis restent là à se moquer. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur les deux imbéciles.

-Nott, la prochaine fois que tu fais pleurer Drago ou que tu appelles NOTRE bébé « petit serpent », je te lance un Doloris. Compris ?

-Hey, t'as vu Blaise, continue Théo. Le lion protège sa famille, c'est mignon.

-Moui, marmonne Zabini. Mais si j'étais toi je me méfierais.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à craindre d'un lionceau.

-Ne m'appelle pas lionceau, hurle-je. Tu m'énerves. Stupéfix !

Pouf ! Nott tombe par terre. Drago me réprimande gentiment.

-Harry, même si Théo l'a mérité est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de lancer des sorts sur mes amis ? T'aurais pu le cogner à la place.

Je respire profondément.

-Mais il m'a appelé lionceau, miaulai-je penaud.

-C'est Théo, soupire Blaise. Il adore donner des surnoms ridicules à ses proches, n'est-ce pas dragon ?

-Va te faire foutre, mon cher Blaireau, grogne mon ange.

Zabini « réveille » Nott. Ce dernier s'exclame :

-Oua, lionceau est un bon protecteur, je peux en témoigner.

D'un Silencio silencieux je lui boucle le clapet.

-On devrait aller ne cours, fis-je remarquer.

-J'ai bien assez mangé pour ce matin Théo. Blaise je te hais.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Drago me prend le bras et on va en potions.

**POV Drago**

A ce moment la voix de Blaise se fait entendre :

-Hey, Potter, on peut récupérer Drago parce que, dans son état, ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à aller seul en cours.

Puis Théo parle, joueur :

-Et il doit encore manger sinon petit serpent ne grandira pas correctement.

La rage m'envahit, c'est à cause de lui si j'ai merdé.

-THEODORE NOTT ! Tu as intérêt à courir très vite, crie-je. Je vais te tuer !

Et je me lève pendant que l'autre idiot rigole. Je crois entendre le mot hormone et Blaise a un sourire. Puis Harry s'avance, la baguette pointée sur mes deux « amis ». Et menace :

-Nott, la prochaine fois que tu fais pleurer Drago ou que tu appelles NOTRE bébé « petit serpent », je te lance un Doloris. Compris ?

Le Survivant dans toute sa splendeur et tout ça pour me protéger, j'en suis ravi.

-Hey, t'as vu Blaise, continue Théo. Le lion protège sa famille, c'est mignon.

-Moui, répond Zabini. Mais si j'étais toi je me méfierais.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à craindre d'un lionceau.

-Ne m'appelle pas lionceau, hurle Harry. Tu m'énerves. Stupéfix !

Et Théo tombe à terre. Je passe une main sur mon visage, on est en train de se donner en spectacle et c'est lamentable. Pourtant je dis calmement :

-Harry, même si Théo l'a mérité est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de lancer des sorts sur mes amis ? T'aurais pu le cogner à la place.

Il soupire et dit :

-Mais il m'a appelé lionceau.

-C'est Théo, soupire Blaise avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Il adore donner des surnoms ridicule à ses proches, n'est-ce pas dragon ?

Il me jette un regard amusé.

-Va te faire foutre, mon cher Blaireaux.

Il grogne et réveille Théo d'un Enervatum.

-Oua, s'exclame celui-ci. Lionceau est un bon protecteur, je peux en témoigner.

Le dit lionceau lui lance un Silencio. Puis dit :

-On devrait aller en cours.

Théo s'énerve tout seul, Blaise a le petit sourire suffisant de celui qui a manipulé tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins.

-J'ai bien assez mangé pour ce matin Théo. Blaise je te hais.

Puis je prends Harry par le bras et le traîne hors de la salle, furieux d'avoir été manipulé par mon meilleur ami. On se dirige en cours de Potions.

**POV Harry**

Le soir, je n'échappe pas à une discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Et là Ron n'a pas du tout la réaction que j'attendais. Je croyais qu'il allait m'insulter, mais il me demande inquiet :

-Tu es heureux avec Malefoy ?

-Oui, très, dis-je timidement.

-Tant mieux, p'tit frère.

-Ça ne te fait rien ? Questionne-je abasourdi.

-'Ry, tu souris et c'est tout ce que je veux et 'Mione aussi.

-Merci !

Je me jette dans leurs bras pour les serrer très fort contre moi.

**POV Drago**

Le soir dans la salle commune, je me fais coincer par Pansy et elle me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je vais trouver l'antidote.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demande-je perdu.

-C'est évident voyons, Potter t'as fait boire un philtre d'amour. Je vais te libérer de son influence. Puis on se mariera.

Elle est complétement folle ma parole.

-N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas été ensorcelé et même si c'était le cas je ne me marierai pas avec toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

**A suivre.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous laisser vos impressions.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 29 février 2012.**


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : La relation qu'entretiennent Harry et Drago est révélée à toute l'école à cause d'une bourde du blond. Cependant les amis d'Harry prennent plutôt bien les choses.

Note bis d'une des auteures : Voici donc le chapitre 14, plus que 2 et c'est fini… Cependant, nous avons écrit un genre d'épilogue, en faire c'est un recueil d'OS qui fait office d'épilogue, le premier sera publié sur mon profil en même temps que le dernier chapitre de _'Il suffit d'une fois'. _Ensuite, je vous avertis juste que la suite sera publiée dans un bon moment car le chapitre 15 est trèèès long, on ne va pas dire pourquoi pour pas vous frustrer, et il n'est pas encore taper à l'ordinateur. Ça va donc nous prendre un certain temps surtout au vu de nos emplois du temps chargés. Sur ce…

Bonne lecture à tous.

__

**Chapitre 14**

_*2 mois après le chapitre 13, Drago est enceint de 7 mois*_

**POV Drago**

Harry et moi nous baladons tranquillement dans les couloirs quand un patronus en forme de chien apparaît, la voix, qui ressemble à celle de Lupin, dit pressée :

-Harry ! Sirius accouche ! Viens vite !

Le patronus disparaît et Harry me demande :

-Tu veux venir ?

-Oui, enfin si ça ne les déranges pas.

-Non, et puis ils auront d'autres préoccupations.

On s'en va donc à l'infirmerie. Sirius est allongé sur un des lits, les jambes écartés. De la sueur couvre son visage qui a considérablement pâlit. Il a l'air de souffrir. Lupin est à ses côtés pendant que Pomfresh et Severus s'occupe de lui.

-Je suis là, annonce Harry.

Je crois que je vais verser, je peux presque sentir la douleur de Black. Par Merlin ! Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, le bébé me donne un coup de pied. Je crispe une main sur mon ventre et sert plus fort celle d'Harry. Je ne veux pas avoir mal !

-'Ry, gémit Sirius.

Et Harry s'approche m'entraînant avec lui.

-Je suis venu assister à la naissance de mon petit frère ou de ma petite sœur.

**POV Harry**

Avec Drago, on se promène dans les couloirs, lorsque le patronus de Lupin est apparu. Le chien dit avec la voix de Rem :

-Harry ! Sirius accouche ! Viens vite !

Et le patronus s'évapore.

-Tu veux venir ? Demande-je.

-Oui, enfin si ça ne les dérange pas.

-Non, et puis ils auront d'autres préoccupations.

Je lui prends la main et le tire à l'infirmerie. Là, Sirius est allongé avec les jambes relevées, il est en sueur et pâle. Des grognements de douleurs sortent de temps en temps de ses mâchoires serrées. Remus lui tient la main et le rassure. Rogue et Pomfresh tournent autour du lit.

-Je suis là, annonce-je.

Siri ouvre ses yeux bleu-gris, comme ceux de Drago, symbole des Black, m'a-t-il dit une fois.

-'Ry, gémit-il.

Je m'approche pour qu'il me voie mieux.

-Je suis venu assister à la naissance de mon petit frère ou de ma petite sœur.

Drago s'accroche à moi, il a peur. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Sirius nous regarde, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'énerver.

**POV Drago**

Par Salazard, je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça ! Je préfère rester gros que d'avoir mal, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas ! Je m'accroche à Harry, j'ai peur. Il me prend dans ses bras, je me sens un peu mieux. Sirius me regarde et dit :

-Drago, tout se passera bien pour moi et bien mi pour toi. Tu es jeune et résistant, alors que moi, je suis vieux et j'ai déjà fait une fausse couche.

Je hoche piteusement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne pouvant rien dire.

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux partir, me chuchote Harry.

-Non, je vais prendre sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds.

Heureusement ma voix ne tremble pas.

On reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh montre aux parents un joli bébé, une petite fille nommée Lily.

-Elle est mignonne, remarque-je.

Lupin hoche la tête.

-J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de problème de fourrure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Black.

Problème de fourrure… Je ne comprends pas… Ah si ! La lycanthropie, j'avais presque oublié. Je crois qu'Harry est en train de déteindre sur moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je souris, les deux jeunes parents ont l'air heureux, je me réjouis que mon bébé arrive, même si ça doit me faire mal.

Finalement, on s'en va, chasser par Mme Pomfresh.

**POV Harry**

-Drago, appelle mon parrain en le voyant si effrayé. Tout se passera bien pour moi et bien mieux pour toi. Tu es jeune et résistant, alors que moi, je suis vieux et j'ai déjà fait une fausse couche.

Mon ange hoche la tête. Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Si tu te sens pas bien, tu peux partir.

-Non. Je vais prendre sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'embrasse pour le rassurer.

Après maintes menaces, injures, hurlements de douleurs, halètements, sanglots, le bébé est né. Une petite fille avec de très bons poumons. Les parents décident de la nommer Lily.

-Elle est mignon, complimente Drago.

Remus hoche la tête.

-J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de problème de fourrure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure son mari d'une voix faible.

Je suis tellement heureux pour eux. Mais on n'a pas le temps de s'attarder, Mme Pomfresh nous chasse pour que la « maman » se repose.

**A suivre.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous laisser vos impressions.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 16 mars 2012.**


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et Drago assistent à l'accouchement de Sirius qui met au monde une fille. Malgré sa peur de la douleur, Drago se réjouit de voir lui aussi son bébé.

Note bis d'une des auteures : Voici enfin le chapitre 15 pour tous ceux qui l'attendait avec impatience. Ça me fait tout drôle de penser que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic… Sinon je vous souhaite une joyeuse Pâques et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont des vacances. Profitez bien et à la prochaine.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient une scène chaude entre deux hommes, si ça vous gène vous savez où est la sortie, merci /!\**

__

**Chapitre 15**

_*Ce chapitre se déroule 2 semaines après le chapitre 14*_

**POV Harry**

À mon grand étonnement, je reçois un billet de Drago, qui me donne rendez-vous ce soir. Je suis surpris, car il n'est pas du genre à transgresser le règlement. Je verrais bien ce qui m'attend.

**POV Drago**

Ce samedi matin, je marche dans les couloirs nerveusement.

Calme Drago, calme. Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as rien à craindre. Respire.

J'obéis et souffle profondément. J'arrive à destination et toque à la porte. Lupin vient m'ouvrir apparemment étonné de me voir là.

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, entre seulement.

J'obéis et pénètre dans un petit salon. Sirius Black est assis dans un canapé, sa fille endormi dans ses bras. Je le salue et Lupin me demande :

-Que voulais-tu Drago ?

-Je… J'aimerais vous demander la…

Je suis complètement stressé.

Calme Drago, calme. Ce matin ce n'est rien, le pire est à venir. Respire.

Je reprends mes esprits.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Sirius. Tu ne devrais pas te surmener c'est mauvais pour petit serpent.

J'ouvre les yeux étonné. Ils rient tous les deux.

-Théodore Nott et Sirius s'entendent très bien, m'informe Lupin.

Je soupire, retrouve mon sérieux et demande :

-Je suis venu vous demander la main de votre filleul.

Ils me regardent, sérieux et Lupin dit :

-Tu veux épouser Harry ?

-Oui !

Les deux hommes se regardent, on dirait qu'ils tiennent une discussion muette. Puis, Sirius déclare :

-Bien sûr que tu peux avoir sa main. Mais si tu le rends malheureux je te conseille de faire gaffe à tes fesses d'aristocrate, Malefoy.

Je hoche la tête et m'en vais.

**POV Harry**

À minuit, je disparais sous me cape d'invisibilité et me dirige vers le saule pleureur, près du lac. J'entre à l'abri de son feuillage. Mon ange m'attend en faisant les cent pas. Je me rends visible. Il sursaute et pose une main sur son cœur.

-Désolé, mon ange ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il prend une bonne inspiration.

-Harry… j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Sous mon regard ébahi, il met un genou à terre. Et mon bain de minuit, alors ? Il me prend doucement une main et sort une boîte de sa poche. Il dit d'une voix emplie d'amour :

-Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ouvre l'écrin. Épouser ? Mariage ? C'est possible entre deux hommes ? Et si dans un an, il ne m'aime plus ? Il faut que je lui réponde, sinon il va s'inquiéter. Mais quoi répondre ? Merde ! Depuis quand je réfléchis, avant d'agir ? Fonce tout simplement.

-Oui ! Crie-je les larmes aux yeux en lui sautant dessus. On tombe par terre et il me passe la bague à l'annuaire gauche. C'est un serpent en argent, qui se mord la queue, ses yeux sont en émeraude. On s'embrasse passionnément.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répète-je en posant pleins de baisers sur son visage.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il glisse lui-même son alliance à son doigt. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Nous voilà fiancé, mon lionceau.

-J'ai une envie folle de réveiller tout le château pour le leur dire.

Il sourit.

-Et moi j'ai l'envie folle que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant.

-D'accord, dis-je sérieusement. Alors toi tu te fais l'amour et moi je vais réveiller le château.

Il me dévisage.

-Très bien.

Il passe une main sur sa poitrine et la descend pour défaire les boutons. Je fais une moue adorable.

-Après tout le château peut attendre.

**POV Drago**

J'écris un mot à Harry, lui demandant de me rejoindre à minuit sous le saule pleureur au bord du lac. Je stresse, s'il dit non je ne m'en remettrai pas. C'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un, je veux le garder à mes côtés pour le restant de ma vie, c'est si égoïste.

Je me prépare soigneusement, il faut que ça soit parfait. J'enfile un jeans noir serré, une ample chemise blanche dont je laisse les trois premiers boutons ouverts et un manteau noir que je ne prends pas la peine de fermer. Je glisse l'écrin dans ma poche et je me retrouve sous le saule avec une demi-heure d'avance, tournant en rond anxieux, vérifiant sans cesse que la petite boîte n'ait pas disparu de ma poche. Le temps passe. Je regarde ma montre, minuit… Il n'est pas là.

Calme Drago, calme. Toutes ces émotions ne sont pas bonnes pour le bébé, tout va bien. De toute façon Harry est toujours en retard attends encore un peu.

C'est ce que je fais et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparaît. Je sursaute, pose une main sur mon cœur affolé.

-Désolé ! Mon ange. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je souffle un bon coup… C'est le moment.

-Harry… J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Oh, putain, Drago, c'est minable.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il en souriant.

Allez Drago, t'es un homme ou quoi !

Je souffle un bon coup. Puis, en douceur, je mets un genou à terre, prends doucement la main d'Harry totalement perdu, sors l'écrin de ma poche et demande en insufflant le plus d'amour possible dans ma voix :

-Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Voilà, je l'ai fait. J'ouvre l'écrin, il contient un anneau en argent. Je regarde Harry attendant sa réponse avec anxiété. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de m'être jeté dans le vide et seul Harry peut arrêter ma chute. Soit je m'écraserai douloureusement, soit il me prendra par la main vers un avenir meilleur.

-Oui, cri-t-il en me sautant dessus.

Mon estomac fait un triple salto, je souris comme un débile en tombant au sol sous le poids d'Harry. Puis je passe la bague à son annulaire gauche et l'embrasse passionnément.

**POV Harry**

Je l'entraîne dans un baiser enflammé, mais en faisant toujours attention à son ventre gonflé. Il m'enlève rapidement mes vêtements et embrasse mon torse. Je lui enlève à son tour ses habits. Il échange nos positions. Je me retrouve sous lui. Son corps est tellement magnifique. Il embrasse mon abdomen et se retrouve nez à nez avec mon érection. Il en lèche le bout. J'en gémis de plaisir en agrippant l'herbe.

-Drago, miaule-je.

Il me sourit et prend mon sexe en bouche. Il commence de trop lents mouvements. Je suis perdu dans le monde du désir.

-Plus vite, pleurniche-je frustré.

Mais à la place, il abandonne sa tâche et vient m'observer. Il m'embrasse et dit :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, pour l'éternité et même plus.

Je lui caresse le visage. Jamais je ne le quitterai. Il sourit et frôle mon sexe. Je me cambre de plaisir.

-Merde ! Fais quelque chose de concret pour une fois mon ange.

-Mais avec plaisir, sourit-il lubrique.

Il s'empale soudainement sur mon érection. La douleur s'inscrit sur son visage.

-Drago ! Panique-je. Enlève-toi, tu souffres. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Il me les essuie avec douceur.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis désolé, ne pleure plus, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habituer, ça va aller.

J'essaie de lui faire confiance et décide de lui donner du plaisir pour qu'il oublie sa douleur. Je caresse son érection lentement. Il rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant.

-Replie tes jambes contre mon dos s'il te plait.

J'obéis docilement. Il se soulève et se laisse retomber. Il gémit. Je l'empêche de recommencer, en entendant la douleur dans sa voix.

-Attends encore !

-Non ! Lâche-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai trop envie pour ça.

Il se détache de ma prise et recommence. Il encre son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux sont noyés de plaisir. Je lui caresse la joue, elle est rougie de désir. Il sourit et continue ses mouvements de vas et viens. Il tape plusieurs fois sa prostate. Il est l'image même de la luxure avec ses yeux clos, ses reins cambrés et ses longs gémissements. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Mon bassin vient à la rencontre de ses magnifiques fesses. Nos corps se recouvrent de sueurs. J'en peux plus de le voir si abandonné sur moi. Au bout d'un moment, il marmonne :

-Harry… je… je… Harry !

Il jouit, maculant ainsi mon ventre. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre en me cabrant d'une manière que je n'aurais pas crue humainement possible. Je soupire de bien-être.

-Je t'aime tellement, chuchote-je dans le silence post-organisme.

-Je t'aime aussi mon lionceau, si tu savais à quel point.

-J'en ai une petite idée. Souris-je tendrement.

Il m'embrasse et s'allonge à mes côtés.

-Je crois que maintenant tu peux aller réveiller le château si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Pas envie, dis-je paresseusement. Veux rester avec toi.

Il se blottit contre moi.

-T'endors pas ou tout le monde va nous voir demain matin.

-Et si je t'invitais à finir la nuit dans mon dortoir, propose-je.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Super !

On s'habille et je nous recouvre de ma cape d'invisibilité. En marchant je vérifie sur la carte des Maraudeurs que les couloirs sont vides. Je l'emmène dans mon lit. On se déshabille et, en boxer, se couche. Il se blottit contre moi, je resserre ma prise autour de lui.

-Qui ronfle comme ça ? demande-t-il. Ça ne va quand même pas durer toute la nuit ?

-Si ! Et là ça va ce n'est pas trop bruyant. C'est Ron.

-Eh ben !

Il se redresse et me caresse le flanc.

-Mais je suis sûr, continue-t-il, qu'on peut le battre, niveau sonorité, avec des bruits bien plus agréables.

-Drago ! On est au milieu d'un dortoir rempli de gryffondor belliqueux.

-Et ?

Il se penche pour lécher mon oreille et mordiller mon lobe. Je gémis de plaisir.

-S'il te plait, ils vont se réveiller et te chasser. Je ne veux pas que tu partes pour notre première nuit de fiançailles.

-D'accord.

Il se remet sagement en place.

-Bonne nuit alors lionceau.

-Toi aussi mon ange.

**POV Drago**

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répète-t-il en embrassant mon visage.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Je crois que je suis en train de pleurer de joie, je ne sais plus, de toute façon je m'en fiche. Je sors de ma poche le deuxième anneau, en argent, décoré d'un lion se mordant la queue, agrémenté d'un œil en rubis. Je le passe à mon annulaire gauche. Je serre Harry dans mes ras et chuchote :

-Nous voilà fiancé mon lionceau.

-J'ai l'envie folle de réveiller tout le château pour le leur dire.

Je souris.

-Et moi j'ai l'envie folle que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant.

-D'accord, dit-il sérieusement. Alors toi tu te fais l'amour et moi je vais réveiller le château.

Je le jauge du regard.

-Très bien.

Et je passe ma main sur ma poitrine en la faisant descendre gentiment, défaisant les boutons de ma chemise. Il fait une petite moue mignonne et dit :

-Après tout, le château peut attendre.

Il m'embrasse fougueusement, j'y réponds avec ardeur. Je le déleste rapidement de tous ses vêtements pour commencer son torse. Il m'enlève mes habits. J'échange nos positions pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je dépose des baisers brûlants le long de son abdomen puis m'arrête devant son érection. Je lèche doucement le bout. Il gémit de plaisir et miaule mon prénom. Je souris, heureux comme un roi. Je fais pénétrer sa verge dans ma bouche avec lenteur. Quand elle y est en entier j'y prodigue de douce caresse avec ma langue. Puis creuse mes joues.

-Plus vite, pleurniche-t-il.

Je ricane légèrement ce qui fait se rependre une douce vibration dans ma gorge. Alors, tout doucement je retire le sexe d'Harry de ma bouche. Je me redresse pour l'observer, les yeux voilés par son plaisir, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux en bataille. Je souris doucement, Merlin que j'aime cet homme. Je l'embrasse en douceur et dit :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, pour l'éternité et même plus.

Je crois que mon corps va exploser sous tant de bonheur. Il me caresse le visage. Je souris. Je frôle son sexe du bout de mes doigts. Il se cambre de plaisir.

-Merde ! Fais quelque chose de concret pour une fois, mon ange.

-Mais avec plaisir, fais-je avec un sourire lubrique.

Et sans plus attendre, je place son sexe contre mon entrée et je m'empale dessus.

Oh putain, la vache ! Ça fait mal !

Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux, attendant que la douleur passe.

-Drago, panique mon amant. Enlève-toi, tu souffres. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

J'ouvre les yeux, il pleure, par ma faute… Je crois que je me tuer pour avoir fait ça. J'essuie gentiment ses larmes.

-Calme-to, tout va bien. Je suis désolé, ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît. Laisse-mo juste le temps de m'habituer, ça va aller.

Il se calme et commence de lentes caresses sur mon érection. Je rejette la tête en arrière et gémis. Puis, je demande haletant :

-Replis tes jambes contre mon dos s'il te plaît.

Il obéit. Puis, prenant appui sur mes genoux repliés, je me soulève doucement avant de me laisser retomber en douceur. Je gémis doucement de plaisir et de douleur mêlé. Il me retient par la taille pour m'empêcher de recommencer et dit :

-Attends encore !

-Non, je lâche dans un souffle. J'ai trop envie pour ça.

Et je lui prends les mains et fais un nouveau mouvement de va et vient, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir cette fois. J'encre mon regard dans celui d'Harry. Il me caresse la joue. Je souris. Puis recommence mes mouvements sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon angle. Je ferme les yeux, me cambre jusqu'à toucher ses genoux derrières moi et un long gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

Oh putain de bordel de merde ! C'est toujours aussi bon ! Je veux encore.

Je continue de bouger, vite rejoint par Harry qui pousse son bassin à la rencontre de mes fesses.

**POV Harry**

-HARRY C'EST L'HEURE !

Réveillé par ce hurlement, je ne prends même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Oh, merde ! Continue la voix.

On se frotte contre moi.

-Dormir… encore… fatigué…

Je me sers contre Drago.

-Ch'uis d'accord. Laisse-nous dormir Ron.

-Ouais dégage Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Ron ? Intervient Neville. Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

-Oui il a y un problème Nev, m'exclame-je en me redressant. On ne peut pas dormir tranquillement dans ce dortoir, alors qu'il est… qu'il est… En fait, il est quelle heure ?

-En ai rien à foutre, grogne Drago. Dormir. Weasley ronfle trop et le serpent m'a foutu des coups de lattes toute la nuit. Bien mérité du repos.

-Mon futur a bien raison, renchéris-je en me recouchant. Après tout, c'est dimanche.

-Ton futur quoi ? Et tu parles de qui d'abord ?

-Drago et moi, on s'est fiancé.

Et je me rendors paisiblement.

**POV Drago**

La sueur commence à recouvrir nos peaux. Je crois que je vais mourir tellement c'est bon. Je pousse de longs gémissements indécents. Puis, au bord de la jouissance la seule chose que je trouve à dire c'est :

-Harry… Je… Je… Harry !

Je me libère dans un cri, souillant son ventre. Il me suit rapidement se cambrant sous moi. Il soupire de bien-être. Puis après un instant de silence où l'on essaie de retrouver notre souffle, il dit :

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi mon lionceau, si tu savais à quel point.

-J'en ai une petite idée.

Il sourit tendrement. Je me penche pour l'embrasser en douceur. Puis je me dégage pour aller m'allonger à son côté.

-Je crois que maintenant tu peux aller réveiller le château si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Pas envie. Veux rester avec toi.

Heureux, je me blottis contre lui, mon fiancé… ça fait tellement bizarre mais je suis heureux. Je souris niaisement, puis dit doucement :

-T'endors pas ou tout le monde va nous voir demain matin.

- Et si je t'invitais à finir la nuit dans mon dortoir, propose-je.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Super !

On s'habille rapidement et Harry nous couvre de sa cape d'invisibilité. On arrive dans son dortoir sans croiser personne. La pièce a un aspect chaleureux mais il y a quand même trop de rouge à mon gout, ça manque de vert. On se dévêtit rapidement gardant seulement nos caleçons. Puis on se glisse sous les draps, je me blottis tout contre lui. Et dans le silence j'entends un ronflement très bruyant.

-Qui ronfle comme ça ? Je demande. Ça ne va quand même pas durer toute la nuit ?

Il me serre contre lui.

-Si ! Et là, ça va ce n'est pas trop bruyant. C'est Ron.

-Eh ben !

Puis je souris lubriquement en me redressant sur un coude et commence à lui caresser le flanc.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le battre niveau sonorité avec des bruits bien plus agréables.

-Drago ! On est au milieu d'un dortoir rempli de Gryffondors belliqueux.

-Et ?

Je me penche pour venir lui lécher l'oreille et mordiller délicatement le lobe. Il gémit.

-S'il te plaît, ils vont se réveiller et te chasser. Je ne veux pas que tu partes pour noter première nuit de fiançailles.

-D'accord.

Je me reblottis contre lui et chuchote :

-Bonne nuit alors lionceau.

-Toi aussi mon ange.

-HARRY C'EST L'HEURE !

Un flot de lumière agresse mes yeux endormis. Bordel laissez-moi dormir. D'ailleurs je ne reconnais même pas la voix qui s'écrie maintenant :

-Oh, merde !

Je me frotte contre Harry et ronchonne :

-Dormir… encore… fatigué…

Harry se serre contre moi.

-Ch'uis d'accord. Laisse-nous dormir Ron.

-Ouais dégage Weasley, je fais d'une voix endormie.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Ron ? Fait une autre voix. Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

-Oui il a y un problème Nev, m'exclame-t-il en se redressant ce qui me fait grogner. On ne peut pas dormir tranquillement dans ce dortoir, alors qu'il est… qu'il est… En fait, il est quelle heure ?

-En ai rien à foutre, grogne-je. Dormir. Weasley ronfle trop et le serpent m'a foutu des coups de lattes toute la nuit. Bien mérité du repos.

-Mon futur a bien raison, continue mon fiancé en se recouchant. Après tout, c'est dimanche.

-Ton futur quoi ? Demande Ron. Et tu parles de qui d'abord ?

-Drago et moi, on s'est fiancé.

Il se rendort paisiblement pendant que tous les garçons du dortoir lancent un grand « Quoi ! ». Le rouquin reste bouche bée.

-Oh, reprends-toi Weasley, tu ne vas quand même pas nous en chier une pendule.

Puis je me replonge dans le sommeil.

**A suivre.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous laisser vos impressions.**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs, revieweurs, tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou en alerte.**

**Biz. A+**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 8 avril 2012.**


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Il suffit d'une fois.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon. Donc c'est une nouvelle co-écriture entre moi et ma chère cousine.

Couple: Harry x Drago, Remus x Sirius et Neville x Rogue

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 16 chapitres, tous fini, il reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Chaque première fois à des conséquences et malheureusement Drago va l'apprendre pour son plus grand déplaisir…

Note : Cette fic se déroule après le bataille finale du tome 7, alors qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Les personnages ont donc 18 ans. Les POV vont se dérouler en alternance entre Drago et Harry.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Drago demande Harry en mariage, celui-ci accepte aux anges. Dès le lendemain toute l'école est au courant.

Note bis d'une des auteures : La voilà enfin, la fin tant redoutée et désirée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle compensera cet énorme retard, mais vous savez, les études ne nous permettent pas tout le temps de faire ce que l'on veut. Sinon je tiens à vous rappeler que la suite des aventures de nos joyeux lurons sera disponible sur mon profil sous le nom de _« Bas et Haut »_ d'ici quelques minutes. Sinon il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :

Bonne lecture à tous.

**/!\ Dans ce chapitre un des personnages perd toute la retenue qui le caractérisait jusque-là et se met débiter des grossièretés plus vulgaires les unes que les autres /!\**

__

**Chapitre 16**

_*Ce chapitre ce déroule 1 mois après le chapitre 15, Drago est enceint de 8 mois et demi*_

**POV Drago**

-Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage, me sors Théo un jour au petit déjeuner.

-Ouaip.

-C'est vrai, c'est trop cool !

Je souris heureux, tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes en ce doux mois de mai.

-Tu comptes avoir d'autres enfants ?

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire Théo, dis-je enjoué. Oui je veux d'autres enfants, beaucoup.

-Waw, tu as tellement de chance. Etre avec la personne que tu aimes.

Il soupire abattu et lance un regard empli de désir et d'amour à Blaise qui discute avec Pansy. Je lui souris désolé pour lui.

-Et c'est un bon coup ?

-Qui ça ? Harry ?

-Evidemment !

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand je sens quelque chose de mouillé le long de mes cuisses. Je baisse les yeux, elles sont trempées… Je perds les eaux… JE PERDS LES EAUX !

-Putain de bordel de merde de putain de bordel de merde !

-Que se passe-t-il, me demande Blaise et Théo d'une même voix.

-JE… PERDS… LES… EAUX !

Je crois que je vais verser. Je vois Harry courir vers moi et dire paniqué :

-Drago ! Je suis là.

J'allais répondre quand je ressens une violente douleur, ma première contraction. J'en gémis.

-Respire, Drago, respire, me lance Blaise tout aussi paniqué.

Harry me prend dans ses bras.

-Viens ! On va à l'infirmerie.

Théo et Blaise se lèvent aussi. Et je sens des bras puissants me mettre sur mes pieds, j'ai si mal que la douleur me décolle de la réalité. Je vois vaguement Rogue, Pomfresh et Lupin nous suivre.

J'ai maaal !

-Allez courage Dray, me lance Théo lui aussi inquiet.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Stupide. Gryffondor, j'halète.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier, marmonne Harry en m'aidant à m'allonger dans un lit.

-Et moi je t'emmerde, c'est de ta faute tout ça !

Puis je pousse une plainte déchirante, quel bourrin ce gamin. Je sens vaguement quelqu'un m'enlever mes vêtements et je me retrouve nu. On me fait avaler quelque chose et la douleur s'estompe un peu. Harry me prend la main et caresse mon front.

-Je suis là, mon ange.

Je lui sers la main plus fort.

-Un jour… Un jour je te revaudrais ça.

La douleur et l'anxiété me font divaguer. J'ai mal, moins, mais j'ai mal quand même.

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'envahit et un cri m'échappe avant que je me mette à pleurnicher :

-Eh bien moi je te déteste, je te déteste. C'est de ta faute tout ça, ta faute.

Je vois Mme Pomfresh approcher, elle donne un bac d'eau à Harry.

-C'est pour le rafraîchir et lui enlever la sueur pendant le travail.

**POV Harry**

Je déjeune lentement en cette belle journée, lorsque j'entends la voix douce de mon fiancé crier.

-JE… PERDS… LES… EAUX !

Sous la surprise, je crache mon jus de citrouille. Je me lève et accours vers mon ange.

-Drago ! Je suis là.

J'essaie d'être rassurant, mais je panique. Il gémit de douleur.

-Respire Drago, respire, dit Zabini apeuré.

Je prends Malefoy dans mes bras.

-Viens ! On va à l'infirmerie.

Je le soulève et l'entraîne. Blaise, Nott, Rogue, Lupin et Pomfresh nous suivent.

-Aller courage Dray, soutient Théodore.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR, halète mon futur-mari.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier, marmonne-je vexé en le couchant dans un lit.

-Et moi, je t'emmerde, c'est de ta faute tout ça !

Il pousse une plainte déchirante. J'aide Mme Pomfresh à lui retirer ses habits. Sev' lui fait boire une potion anesthésiante et ses traits se détendent. Je lui prends la main et lui caresse le front.

-Je suis là, mon ange.

Il me serre la main. Ouin mes phalanges.

-Un jour… un jour, je te revaudrai ça.

Même pas peur !... au secours !

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Un cri déchirant lui échappe avant qu'il se mette à pleurnicher.

-Eh bien moi, je te déteste, je te déteste. C'est de ta faute tout ça, ta faute.

Je soupire cet accouchement va me sembler long. Mme Pomfresh m'apporte une bassine d'eau et me dit :

-C'est pour le rafraichir et lui essuyer la sueur pendant le travail.

Je hoche la tête. On écarte les jambes de mon ange. Il se redresse sur les coudes pour observer, puis retombe sur le matelas. Il amène ma main écrasée contre sa joue chaude.

-Veux plus, trop mal, veux plus ! Harry fait quelque chose.

-Chut ! Ça va passer, la potion met du temps à agir complètement.

Il sanglote encore. Je trempe la serviette dans l'eau froide et la passe sur son visage. Il se détend et murmure :

-T'aime aussi.

Je souris béatement à cette annonce.

-Bon, nous devons attendre que les contractions arrivent plus rapidement avant de commencer, annonce l'infirmière.

Il gigote et regarde autour de lui.

-Content, chuchote-t-il.

Content ? Au voleur ! On m'a volé mon Drago Malefoy arrogant et trop fier pour dévoiler ses sentiments.

**POV Drago**

Je sens que quelqu'un me tient les jambes pour les maintenir écartées. Je me redresse sur un coude. Blaise et Théo me font des petits sourires encourageant qui trahissent leur anxiété. Puis je me laisse retomber sur le matelas à un nouveau pique de douleur. Je ramène la main d'Harry et en frotte le dos contre ma joue.

-Veux plus, trop mal, veux plus ! Harry fait quelque chose.

-Chut ! Ça va passer, la potion met du temps à agir complétement.

Je crois que je suis en train de pleurer mais je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai l'impression qu'un petit malin s'est amusé à déformé le temps pour me faire vivre ce moment au ralenti. Si je le choppe celui-là, je jure que je lui ferais payer douloureusement. Quelque chose de frais passe sur mon visage, je me détends un peu. Et je murmure :

-T'aime aussi.

Puis quelqu'un d'une voix ferme, ça doit être Pomfresh :

-Bon, nous devons attendre que les contractions arrivent plus rapidement avant de commencer.

Galère, font chier. On voit que ce n'est pas eux qui ont l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu de douleur. Je gigote un peu et voit du coin de l'œil Théo aux anges tenant la main d'un Blaise quelque peu livide. C'est bien.

-Content, murmure-je.

Pourquoi je l'ai dit à haute voix ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive plus faire de phrase ? Nouvelle contraction, mal, mais encore un peu moins fort qu'avant.

-En fait, il faudra parler des parrains, marraines, relève Harry.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, je n'avais pas remarqué mais ma respiration est haletante.

-Harry ! Quand c'est fini ? Bientôt ? S'il te plaît !

Il me jette un regard triste.

-Désolé mon ange ! Mais ça prend long… Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, nous serons parents et nous pourrons nous marier.

Je pousse une plainte. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui souffre. Je jure par Salazard que je me vengerai.

-Mais non ! Tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

-Je n'aurais juste qu'à oublier, comme toi.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre et s'exclame :

-Quoi ? Tu veux inonder mon lit de bouquin, juste parce qu'une fois j'en ai oublié un sur ton oreiller ?

Je veux pouffer, mais une contraction me fait grogner.

-Non, oublié… Protection.

-Euh… Je prône l'abstinence.

-Et ben moi… Vais me faire un plaisir de défoncer ton joli petit cul.

Et merde ! J'ai perdu toute ma retenue !

Harry regarde autour de lui avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais aidez-moi ! Il veut me violer.

-Bien sûr que non, veux juste te faire l'amour si fort que tu ne pourras plus marcher.

Argh ! Mais tais-toi bon sang !

-Et si tu te concentrais sur l'accouchement, panique-t-il.

-Fais trop mal. Moi veux juste ton petit cul.

Je crois que là je touche le fond.

-Plus tard, promis, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, mais pas tout de suite.

Je souris satisfait. Puis une violente contraction me fait hurler de douleur.

Le temps passe, lentement, puis enfin, quand je suis en train de mourir de douleur, Mme Pmofresh me demande de pousser.

J'obéis et contracte violement tous mes muscles, plantant mes ongles dans la main de mon fiancé, qui m'encourage. On me rafraîchit toujours le visage. Je suis couvert de sueur, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un vrai sport d'accoucher. Les minutes se déroulent lentement, j'obéis docilement aux ordres de Pomfresh. Je n'en peux plus ! Puis à un moment j'entends un cri. C'est fini ! Je retombe violemment sur le matelas. Le bébé est né ! Je suis si heureux. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Je lâche la main d'Harry. Il me félicite en me faisant plein de bisous. Puis je vois l'infermière revenir avec mon bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue.

-C'est un garçon.

Je me relève péniblement et le prends dans mes bras. Il est si petit, si mignon. Il a des yeux gris-bleu comme les miens, une petite touffe de cheveux noirs, sûrement incoiffables. Je souris aux anges. Je me penche un peu vers Harry et dit :

-Regarde notre petit serpent.

Je crois que Théo m'a contaminé.

-Ce n'est pas un serpent ! Il faut lui donner un nom !

**POV Harry**

-En fait, il faudra parler des parrains, marraines, révèle-je.

Avec sa respiration haletante, il demande :

-Harry ! Quand c'est fini ? Bientôt ? S'il te plait…

Je le regarde tristement.

-Désolé mon ange ! Mais ça prend long… mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, nous serons parents et nous pourrons nous marier.

Effectivement, notre mariage a été reporté, parce que Drago ne voulait pas m'épouser avec un gros ventre. Il pousse une plainte.

-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui souffre. Je jure, par Salazar, que je me vengerai.

-Mais non ! Dis-je pas très sûr de moi. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

-J'aurais juste qu'à oublier, comme toi.

Oublier ? Comme toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

-Quoi ? M'exclame-je ahuri. Tu veux inonder mon lit de bouquins, juste parce qu'une fois j'en ai oublié un sur ton lit ?

-Non. Oublié… protection, grogne-t-il.

-Euh… je prône l'abstinence, informe-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Eh bien moi… vais me faire un plaisir de défoncer ton joli petit cul.

Je cherche de l'aide autour de moi, mais ils essaient tous, même Sev, de ne pas exploser de rire.

-Mais aidez-moi, il veut me violer.

-Bien sûr que non, veux juste te faire l'amour si fort que tu pourras plus marcher.

-Et si tu te concentrais sur l'accouchement, panique-je.

-Fais trop mal. Moi, je veux juste ton petit cul.

-Plus tard, promis, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, mais pas tout de suite.

Il sourit satisfait et hurle à nouveau.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Drago peut ENFIN pousser. Heureusement, car je ne sens plus mes doigts. Il pousse, mais bon il pourrait éviter de me planter ses ongles dans ma peau. J'en fais abstraction et l'encourage. Je lui passe toujours de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il obéit docilement aux ordres de Mme Pomfresh. J'ai l'impression que les secondes passent au ralenti. Après je ne sais combien de siècle, j'entends le bébé pleurer. Il est sorti. L'infirmière le lave. Épuisé mon fiancé lâche ma main. Je lui pose pleins de baisers en le félicitant. Pompom revient avec le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue.

-C'est un garçon, annonce-t-elle en le donnant à Drago.

Il sourit et se penche vers moi et dit :

-Regarde notre petit serpent !

-Ce n'est pas un serpent ! Il faut lui donner un nom !

-Gabriel ?

Je hoche la tête, heureux qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Bienvenue au monde, Gabriel Harry Malefoy-Potter.

**FIN !**

**Ça fait tellement bizarre ce simple petit mot…**

**Laissez-nous vos impressions quant à ce dernier chapitre.**

**On tient à remercier tous nos reviewers, les gens qui nous ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, les lecteurs anonymes qui sont passé par là, tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire tout simplement.**

**Maintenant rendez-vous sur mon profil pour la suite des aventures d'Harry, Drago et Gabriel. Le titre de l'histoire est **_**« Bas et Haut ».**_

**Merci pour tout !**

**A la prochaine !**

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 3 juin 2012.**


End file.
